The Boy With The Red Sunglasses
by Pikachunicorn
Summary: *Basically, an X-Men fanfic set in present day, explaining Scott's teenage years* Evelyn James is just an average teenage girl - clever, relatively popular, friendly. But after the unbelievable events of her prom night she manages to fall into more and ore trouble, and there is only one boy who understands - the boy with the red sunglasses.
1. Chapter 1

"Evelyn, darling, hurry up! You'll be late for the dance!" My mother calls from downstairs. Though she uses her usual controlled tone, I notice that it is laced, ever so slightly, with pride. She's more excited about this prom that I am!  
I evaluate myself one more time in the mirror. My hair is wrapped into some sort of twisted updo that the hairdresser constructed, with a few locks falling either side of my face, brushing my cheeks, and a large, sweeping fringe to cover my even larger forehead. When I turn, the style is set in such a way that it brings out the usually unnoticeable orange highlights in my bright red hair.  
My eye makeup is heavy, yet not overdone, with black shadow and liner and a dash of red shadow for accent. My lips are also rouged slightly, though not enough as to make me look cheap. The makeup artist did such a good job!  
My dress is also red. The bodice is a tight-fitting strapless piece with a sweetheart neckline, and the shirt flows out lightly from my hips. The material sparkles like fireworks when the light catches it in the right way. I love it.  
I slip out of my room and descend the stairs to be met with my mother's beaming face. Her hands fly to cover her mouth and a tear slips down her left cheek.  
"You look beautiful, Evi!" She chokes out. I smile.  
"Thank you, mom." I embrace her gently before pulling away and smiling again. "Are we ready to go?"  
She nods silently and leads me out to the car. I slip into the passenger seat, laughing when I have to forcefully push my dress in to make it fit through the door. My mother climbs in the driver's seat and takes a deep breath and wipes away a tear before starting the engine.

Soon, we are at school. I exit the car and am halted for some photos from my mother, before I hurry inside. The school hall is dressed up with balloons and drapes - making it look far classier than its usual dark curtains and lines of drab, brown plastic chairs.  
"Evelyn!" My best friend Sara shouts from a few meters away. I turn and am immediately struck by how beautiful she is. Her long blonde hair is set perfectly into loose curls, which complement the swirls on her teal, fishtail dress that wouldn't look good on anyone else. I walk over to her and am grabbed into a hug straight away. I laugh.  
"Hi, Sara! You look gorgeous!" I say, smiling, and I mean it.  
"You too!" She holds me at arm's length to examine me. "That dress is magical!"  
The music begins and Sara whisks me off to dance. Only when the DJ announces that he only has two more songs to play, do I realize that we've nearly been dancing for three hours. _Time really does fly when you're having fun! _It suddenly hits me how tired I am, so I inform Sara and we sit on two of the dressed chairs at the edge of the room.  
"So..." She starts. When Sara uses this tone there's only one thing on her mind. Boys.  
"Yes?" I roll my eyes.  
"You gunna tell me who you like yet?" She winks at me, and I sigh.  
"I've told you, no one!"  
"Come on! There's gotta be some one! Ummm." Her eyes search the room. "Oh! Ethan Hank!"  
Ethan is one of the popular jocks. He's basically a completely douche but nearly all of the girls - including Sara - have wanted him at some point.  
"EW! No!" I exclaim, slapping her with my clutch bag.  
"Okay!" She holds up her hands in mock surrender. "James Davidson?"  
I roll my eyes again. James is one of my best friends. We've grown apart since he got with Stacey Inka, but he'll always be like a brother to me.  
"No! He's been my friend, like, forever! I could never see him in that way!" I explain, smiling as I watch him slow dance with Stacey. He looks so happy.  
"Okay... So..." She bites her lip in concentration. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I've got it!"  
"Yes?" I sigh, she hasn't got it. I don't like anyone.  
"Is it that Scott Summers guy? He's kindaa weird. You like weird, right?" She raises her eyebrow at me.  
"No!" I laugh "He's so not my type! What's with those red sunglasses he always wears anyway?"  
"He says he has an eye condition, but there's rumors that he's a spy and his glasses are some form of secret communication!" She says, totally seriously, making me laugh harder.  
"You've gotta be kidding me, Sara!" I reach up and pull the pins from my aching scalp, releasing my hair. "You seriously believe that?!"  
I shake my head to relieve the strands of hair that may be looped up together. Then, suddenly, everything is in slow motion. I feel the warmth on my scalp, and then see flames before my eyes_. My hair is on fire!_ I hear myself and Sara scream. I raise my hand and try to pat out the flames, it's no use - the warmth remains. I bring my hand down and realize that it too, is engulfed in flames. Weirdly, I feel no pain or heat, only subtle warmth. I flick my hand to try to rid it of the fire, but all that I see is a shot of flame fly from my hand and ignite the floor bored. I scream again and close my eyes. It is now that I note I do not smell burning flesh, or singed hair. And I still feel no pain.  
Suddenly, there is a pair of hands on me, one on each shoulder. _Who is crazy enough to get this close to me?_  
"Stay away!" I shout, keeping my eyes locked shut. "I don't want you to get hurt!"  
"Shh! You have to calm down, Evelyn! Slow your heartbeat, just calm down." A smooth male voice commands. I take deep breaths, trying my hardest to comply, and, to my surprise, it works. I feel the warmth receding from my head and hand. I open my eyes and inspect my hand. It's like nothing even happened. I then notice that the hall is empty of students and that the headmaster is wrenching a fire extinguisher from the wall.  
"You'll thank me for this later!" The male voice returns just as I feel the freezing cold rush of having a glass of water over my head. "Trust me."  
It is only now that I see where the voice came from. Scott, the boy with the red sunglasses, is standing over me with an empty glass in his left hand. _What the hell?!_  
"Miss James!" Mr Faith, the head master calls as he runs towards me, dropping the fire extinguisher. "What happened to the fire? How did you-" Scott holds up the empty glass and nods to my wet hair.  
"I just did the first thing I thought of, sir." He says calmly.  
"Oh, I see." Mr Faith seems kindaa irritated he didn't get to be the hero. _Wait. Does that make Scott Summers my hero?_ "We need to get you to the hospital to sort out your injuries." I look up at Scott, willing him to speak for me.  
"Quite remarkably, she hasn't got any. I checked." I bow my head and hold out my hand to reinforce his point.  
"What?!" Mr Faith steps forward and leans over me. "That- that- that is spectacular!"  
"Yeah, well, I think she just wants to get home now. Isn't that right, Miss James?" Scott looks directly at me and I know how he wants me to answer.  
"Yes, sir. That would be best. Scott will walk me, he knows the way. I'll be safe." I lie, smiling weakly.  
"Oh... Well... I suppose." The headmaster stutters. "But if anything happens, you are to take her immediately to the Emergency Room, okay, Mr Summers?"  
"Of course!" Scott smiles and nods.  
Mr Faith leaves, and Scott grabs my elbow roughly, pulling me up from the chair where I was sat.  
"Hey!" I exclaim, pulling my arm free. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
"Walking you home, like you said." He says with a smirk.  
"That was just to get him off our backs!" I hiss. "I don't even know you."  
"Can you explain what just happened?" I know, through his glasses, that he must be looking me in the eyes right now.  
"Ummm... No." I admit, quickly adding, "But you can't either!"  
"Actually..." A smile tugs at his lips.  
"So, you can explain how my hair spontaneously combusted and I didn't get even slightly burnt?" I roll my eyes and exit the hall, into the cold, dark night. He quickly follows me.  
"Yes. I can. It's a gift you have." He says, too seriously.  
"Yeah, like a super power. Okay then." I sigh in frustration and walk faster, but he still manages to catch up with me.  
"In a way, yeah!" He says quietly. I laugh out loud at his statement.  
Suddenly, his hands are on my shoulders again and I am facing him. I stare into his face. _Wow_. He would be quite cute if he wasn't so weird. I suddenly get the urge to see what color his eyes are. I lift my hand to his face and touch the left lens of his glasses. He slaps my hand away quickly.  
"Ow! What was that for?" I rub my stinging hand gently.  
"Look. If you come with me now, I promise, you'll never have to talk to me ever again." He says, still grasping my shoulders. "Please." I sigh.  
"Fine, but no slapping, grabbing or pouring water over me, okay?"  
"Okay." He agrees - yet again, a little too seriously - and walks off down the side of the school, towards the sports field. I follow him muttering words, unintelligible to him.  
"Right, stand here." He commands, pointing to the centre of the football pitch.  
"Jeez, no need to be so rude!" I moan, but immediately comply. He steps backwards until he is about two meters away from me.  
"Okay, now flick your hair." He orders. I roll my eyes. _What a weirdo_. I do as he says and, instantaneously, my hair bursts into flames. I want to scream again, but then I remember how it didn't hurt me earlier, and it's not hurting now.  
"Now close your eyes and calm down!" Scott shouts over the roar of the flames. I obey and the flames die down to nothing. I drop to my knees.  
"What- Wha- Ho- How did I-"  
"I told you, you have a gift." He whispers, now sat beside me. "Try it again if you don't believe me."  
"No!" I exclaim. "No. No, thank you."  
He laughs, making me smile, though I'm not sure why.  
"How did you know?" I ask, genuinely curious.  
"Well, no normal personal could spontaneously combust and have no burns at all." He says, sounding bored.  
"No! No, there's something you're not telling me." I push myself back on the dry grass, away from him. _Damn, my dress is gunna have grass stains all over it._  
He moves towards me slowly. Soon, his face is against mine.  
"You're not the only one who's different..." He whispers mysteriously.  
Before I can ask any more questions, he silences me with his index finger over my lips. He points to an old, discarded football about five meters away.  
"Watch." He whispers, before scanning the field, for people, I guess. He takes hold of his glasses with his right hand and lifts them slightly. I gasp as a bolt of red light leaps from Scott's eyes and hits the football, blowing it to pieces. I continue to stare at the singed grass where the football sat, not even noticing Scott return his glasses to the proper position. I blink in disbelief.  
"You're- you're-"  
"Like you?" He cuts in.  
"No, spectacular." I whisper, my eyes still locked on the grass.  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew me." I turn my attention to Scott just as he drops his head, looking almost ashamed.  
"Let me get to know you." The words slip from my mouth before I even think.  
"I can't. I don't want you getting hurt!" He says quietly, watching the ground.  
"You saved me today. If you hadn't have been there..." I shake the unpleasant thoughts from my mind. "I need you to help me control this. I mean, a seventeen year old girl with flamethrower hair is hardly the best idea!" He laughs a little and raises his head to look at me.  
"I just don't wanna hurt anyone..." He whispers. I kneel up and wrap my arms around his shoulders.  
"You won't. I won't let you."


	2. Chapter 2

To my surprise, Scott actually walks me home. He tells me about his foster family and how he's been passed between families and care homes since his parents died in a plane crash at the age of ten. It surprises me that he's so open with me.  
"Well, this is my house." I nod toward my green front door.  
"Okay, well... I'll... I'll see you tomorrow... I guess." He stammers. I smile.  
"Yeah," is all I can find to whisper in reply. I begin to walk down my path when he grabs my arm.  
"Hey!" I exclaim in mock anger. "I thought we agreed no grabbing."  
"Evelyn," he whispers. "I'm really glad I met you."  
I take a deep breath as I notice how gorgeous he is in the glow of the street lights. I swallow, hard. "I.. Urrr..." I clear my throat and order my thoughts. "I'm glad I met you too, Scott."  
He leans in towards me and his soft brown hair tickles my forehead. Is he going to kiss me? _Oh my gosh. He's going to-_  
"Evi!" My mother's voice rings out from the doorway. "Evi? Is that you?" I sigh and roll my eyes.  
"I gotta go." I say, regretting the words as soon as they pass my lips. "Thank you, though!"  
I hurry off up the path and meet my mother at the door.  
"Who was that?" My mum questions in her usual over protective and over curious manner.  
"Just a friend, mom."  
"Does this friend have a name?" She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at me. A small smile pulls up the corners of her lips. _Jeez, mom_.  
"Scott. His name's Scott." I call back, as I walk to the stairs.  
"Ooooohh. You like him!" She giggles, running after me. "Seriously, mom! How old are you?! He's just a friend!" She's as bad as Sara.  
"If you say so!" She calls as I shut my bedroom door.  
I lean against the cool wood and slip down slowly until I am sat against the bottom of the door. It's been a long night. I'm exhausted. How is it that this morning I was a normal seventeen year old girl, giddy with excitement for the prom, and now I'm some sort of freak that can set fire to myself, with only a fellow freak for support? _Who am I kidding?_ Scott's not a freak. Scott's... Different. His ability is spectacular! How have I never noticed him before? I mean. He's always just been 'that weirdo in the sunglasses' to most of my year. He didn't really speak to anyone, so no one really spoke to him. It was like he was hiding. But I've found him now. And I don't know what it is but there is something about him-  
Heavy knocks on my bedroom door pull me from my daydream, making me jump in surprise.  
"School just called!" My mum yells. "Why didn't you tell me what happened?!" I stand and open my door, allowing my mother - and her anger - to flow in.  
"It wasn't a big deal, I-"  
"Not a big deal?! You were on fire, Evelyn!" Her shouting makes me want to turn my face away.  
"Mom, it's all a big exaggeration. My hair touched one of the lights and started smoking, because of the colours in my hair and dress, people assumed I was on fire. Scott rushed over and threw water on my hair before-"  
"How do I know you're not lying to me again, Evelyn James?" Her anger has dissipated and she now just seems concerned.  
"If I was on fire, wouldn't I be burnt? I'm not. Check me, all over." I stand from where I was sat on my bed and step towards her. "Go ahead!" She runs her fingers through my hair slowly, before stepping back from me.  
"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Evi, I just want you safe." I hug her.  
"I know, mom." My words are muffled by our embrace. She steps back and takes a deep breath.  
"Well, it's been an emotional day, I'm going to bed." Her voice is gentle, almost weak. "Want anything before I do?"  
I shake my head "No, thanks."  
She nods and exits the room before calling back "Is Scott cute?"  
I laugh and shut my door before shouting my reply of  
"Night, mom!" through the wood.  
I remove my dress and hang it up on the front of my wardrobe, before climbing into bed. I drift off to sleep almost immediately, to dreams of fire, footballs and red sunglasses.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in school I am completely exhausted. I lean against my locker, yawning, when I am suddenly pulled into a strong embrace.

"Oh, Evelyn! Thank God you're alright! I'm so sorry for leaving you! What happened?" Sara says, almost too quickly to understand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to apologize, I guess I just overreacted. I got water chucked over my head by-" I stop. I'm never gunna live this down if she finds out who it is.

"By who?" She wrinkles her nose in curiosity.

"Ummm. Some random guy that was nearby, I've never met him before, I guess he worked with the DJ or caterers or something." I lie.  
"Did you get his number?" Sara asks, deadly serious, making me burst into laughter. "My hair was burning. To be honest, my mind wasn't really on guys."  
"Good point!" She laughs too. We begin our walk to our first period class with girly chit chat. We discuss who looked the best last night, who we think hooked up, who had the most expensive dress, etc. I can't help but notice the other students staring at me. I guess it's not every day someone bursts into flames at their prom.  
"Ignore them, Ev." Sara says, a little too loudly. I nod and smile weakly at her.  
We continue our walk and gossip. That's when I see him. _Scott_. I have to force myself to keep walking, though my body tells me to stop and stare. He seems to get more beautiful every time I see him. I swallow and choke out the words  
"Hey, Scott." He nods at me subtly and continues walking. Was that really the same guy I met last night? Sara steps in front of me, grabs my shoulders and shakes me.  
"Hellooo?" Her eyebrows are raised as she stares into my face. "Since when have you been pally with Scott Summers?!"  
"I'm not! I just said hi!" I bite my lip nervously.  
"Oh my gosh! You so like him!" Her beaming smile stretches from ear to ear.  
"What? No, I don't!" I exclaim. Luckily, we now turn the corner to my first class.  
"Oops, gotta go!" I say, slipping through the door of the classroom.  
"I'll get you later, silly!" She calls after me, making me chuckle. I take my seat and the long school day begins.

By the end of the day I am completely drained. High school is hard work! I trudge out of the school gates and begin the walk home.  
"Evelyn! Wait up!" I turn to see Scott behind me, and stop for him to catch up.  
"What the hell? You wouldn't even talk to me earlier!" My words scold him like a child. _Good_.  
"I'm sorry... I'm just a very private person, especially in school." He drops his head.  
"Why?" I don't let up with my frustration.  
"You know why!" He gestures towards his glasses. I sigh.  
"I'm sorry, Scott." I place my hand on his shoulder, which is pretty awkward considering he's over six feet tall, and I'm just over five. "I just... This whole thing with last night and-"  
"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private." Scott mumbles.  
It is only now that I realize we're still on a public street outside of a high school at the end of a school day. I nod and he and I walk a little further on before we come to a shaded alley. It is very unlikely anyone would find us there; it's just full of trash. I mean, it totally stinks, but it'll work.  
"What were you gunna say?" Scott asks, although he seems more interested in watching his feet lazily kick an empty can, than in what I have to say.  
"I need you right now, Scott! You're the only one who understands!" I nearly shout. "I can't deal with you ignoring me when last night I found out I'm some kind of... Some kind of freak!"  
This catches his attention. His head snaps up to see me and he steps back slightly. "Freak?" He says almost inaudibly.  
"Is that how you see me? A _freak_?"  
"No! No, Scott! That's not what I meant, I just-"  
"Don't bother!" He cuts me off and begins to walk towards the entrance to the alley.  
"Scott! Please!" I beg, chasing after him. I manage to grab his arm, causing him to turn quickly.  
"I thought you of all people would understand." He spits out. "But you don't. You're just like the rest of them!"  
He continues to walk. I can't let him leave me like this. We need each other. We have to stick together.  
Suddenly, an insane idea forms in my mind, _a memory_. Of how my hand shot out a flame that set the dance floor alight. Without thinking, I swing my head around, and sure enough, I am on fire again. _Wow. This is really kindaa cool!_ I run my fingers through the flames in my hair and then flick my flame-engulfed hand towards one of the trash cans to the left of where Scott is walking. I see the fire fly from my grasp and ignite the trash within seconds. Scott turns quickly.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He storms back in my direction. "Are you insane?!"  
"Maybe I am! How will you know if you don't help me?" I shout as the flames roar in my ears.  
"Evelyn! You're being stupid!" He says as he reaches me.  
"I'm sorry, Scott. You know I don't think you're a freak. You're spectacular! Your gift is..."  
"A menace?" He suggests.  
"I was going to say beautiful." I respond. He visibly relaxes.  
"Scott, I only properly met you yesterday, but you mean so much to me already. Please don't leave me now?" He sighs and nods.  
"I know, Evelyn. I won't, I promise." He smiles slightly.  
"Thank you. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll try to be more sensitive in the future." I move closer to him. "I mean it, thank you."  
He looks down at me and our noses nearly touch. I feel my heart rate increase and my breathing become heavier. I want to kiss him now. I need to kiss him now. He smirks slightly, making me giggle.  
"What are you smiling about?" I question.  
"I want to kiss you right now, but I don't think that's a very good idea when your hair is on fire." _Oh crap! I completely forgot about that!_ I close my eyes and breathe deeply to calm myself, until the warmth recedes from my scalp.  
"Better?" I ask, still not 100% whether I'm still on fire or not.  
"Better." He whispers, and, suddenly, I'm in his arms are around me and his lips are on mine. My body sags into his embrace and my lips unintentionally move into a slight smile beneath his lips. I tiptoe slightly and kiss him back. Soon, our contact ceases and we are left smiling at each other, trying to calm our rapid heart rates.  
"Evelyn. We need to stick together." He whispers. I nod and bite my lip, smiling.  
"I agree." How could I not? Spending time with the original tall, dark and handsome, who also has a kick ass special power? _Who would turn that down?!_  
"Come on," he says, offering me his hand "I'll walk you home."


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to my familiar green door doesn't seem to last long enough. We stroll slowly down the darkening streets discussing silly, pointless things. I feel so bare when I'm with Scott, like I don't need to hide behind the fake smiles and makeup, like I can show him every ugly, crazy, _fiery_ part of me. It feels nice to have someone to talk to.  
"Scott, I want to-"  
"Evi!" My mother calls, making her way down the path. "Is this the boy you were telling me about?" _Oh god_.  
"This has gotta stop happening to us." I mumble to Scott. He laughs slightly, although I'm not sure why. This is the second time in two days my mother has interrupted us!  
"You told your mother about me?" He asks, with an amused smile on his face, raising an eyebrow.  
"She sure did!" My mum sings as she reaches us. I can feel my cheeks heating up. _This is so embarrassing! _  
"Scott, is it?"  
"Yes," he replies, extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs James!"  
"Oh! Call me Sandy!" She laughs taking his hand. They shake before she turns to me. "You didn't tell me he was so well mannered!"  
"I didn't really tell you anything..." I mumble, wishing I could curl up and hide.  
"Would you like to come in for a drink, Scott?" _Oh god! Please say no! Please say no!_  
"I'd love to, but I really should get home. Thank you though!" He replies sweetly. Is this seriously the guy that chucked water over me yesterday?!  
"Of course! Well, I hope to see you again soon, Scott. It was lovely meeting you!" My mother says cheerfully as she begins her walk back up the path.  
"You too, Sandy!" Scott calls.  
"You've gotta be kidding me..." I moan when my mum is out of earshot. "You're on first name basis with my mum already, and she's asking you in for a drink? Seriously?!"  
"So, what did you tell your mom about me?" He smirks, ignoring me and looking pretty self-satisfied.  
"Literally, just your name and the fact you walked me home. My mom gets carried away." I roll my eyes.  
"You know, you should really stop rolling your eyes, it's a bad habit." He steps closer to me.  
"Setting your hair on fire is probably also a bad habit, but I'm not gunna stop that." I whisper. He smiles slightly, before kissing my lips gently. I close my eyes and feel his mouth against mine. He pulls away slowly.  
"Night, _Evi!_" He whispers, emphasizing my nickname in a mocking tone. I punch him lightly on the arm.  
"Goodnight, Scott." I call as I walk up the path to the door.

Once I'm inside, the interrogation starts. Straight away my mother grabs me and pulls me down on the sofa.  
"So..." She starts, a girly smile across her womanly face.  
"What?" I roll my eyes. _It's a bad habit._ I shake my head to remove the words from my mind.  
"Why didn't you tell me he was that cute?" She giggles.  
"Mom! He's just a friend!" I say, I feel like I'm trying to convince myself more than her.  
"A very cute friend." She winks at me. "Shame about those glasses covering him up though. What's that about?"  
"He has an eye condition." I respond in an emotionless voice.  
"He's a lovely guy. You could really use someone like-"  
"Mom! He's a _friend_." I emphasize the last word. "Now, please never embarrass me like that again!"  
"Fine, fine. If you say so." She says sarcastically.  
"I do say so." I get up and head towards the stairs. "I'm going to get some coursework done. Call me when dinner's ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Ughh. School._ I mean, I hated it before. Who doesn't?! It's _school!_ But now it's somehow worse. I could be out there using my powers to help people. And I could easily make a living out of appearances, if I became some sort of local hero! Then I could drop out of school and- Who am I kidding? I could never expose myself to others. Somehow, I don't think they'd understand, and the fact that Scott tries so hard to keep his talents hidden supports my thinking. If our abilities were accepted, we'd be out there doing useful, helpful things with them. But no. I'm trapped. _We're_ trapped. Stuck in a bubble away from the rest of humanity. It's only been two days and I'm already struggling with keeping this from Sara and my mother. I momentarily wonder how Scott has coped for so long, before - rather guiltily - remembering what he told me about the plane crash when he was ten. _Poor Scott._  
Scott is like the guiding star in all of this - the light shining through the foggy haze of confusion. I don't know how I would be coping without him. After just two days, he's already helped me start to come to terms with my... _Problem._  
Problem. That's what this is. Scott's ability is beautiful. Mine is not. Mine in annoying. Nobody likes fire. Who could ever love a girl who can engulf herself in flames? No one.  
I lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling. I feel so empty, so numb. This changes everything. Life will never be the same, simple way it was before. I liked the way it was before - everything was easy. If people find out about my problem... I don't even want to think of it. Three rapid knocks on my door shake me from my thoughts.  
"Evi! Breakfast! I made pancakes!" My mother sings. I sigh. At least, right now, I can pretend things are - and will be - normal. I can eat pancakes with my mom and walk to school with Sara. Tear out my hair with the stress of Calculus homework. Eat lunch with the girls and talk about shopping and boys. At least I can do that. At least I can pretend.  
And that is what I do. After changing into school-appropriate clothing, I eat pancakes with my mom, while discussing school, and head out to meet Sara. On the way to school, just as I expected, she begins her interrogation.  
"Right, missy!" She pokes me hard on the shoulder.  
"Ow!" I laugh. "What?"  
"You know what!" She narrows her eyes at me as we walk, I'm surprised she's not already walked into something. "Scott Summers!"  
"What about him?" I ask innocently.  
"YOU SO LIKE HIM!" She squeals.  
"No, Sara... He's just an acquaintance." I lie.  
"Ha! Lies!" _Goddammit!_ Sara has been my best friend since third grade, she knows me better than anyone - definitely well enough to know when I'm lying.  
"We spoke at prom, that's all." I say casually. Part of me wishes that was all.  
"About what?" She questions, trying to catch me out.  
"He asked me if I was okay after the fire incident." I fiddle with my hair, trying to look uninterested.  
"Bullshit!" She calls, too loudly (about four girls walking in front turn back to look at us).  
"Sara! He's just a friend!" I hiss.  
"Oh! A friend now? He was an acquaintance a minute ago." She winks at me. I go to roll my eyes and stop myself as I remember Scott's words again -_ it's a bad habit. _We continue our walk to school in a similar way - Sara trying to catch me out, me replying with a quick casual answer. She won't drop it. And in a way I don't blame her - she knows I'm lying.  
When we arrive in the school parking lot Sara points my attention to a few of the football team huddled around in front of a car.  
"What's going on?" I ask, squinting my eyes to see better, with no luck.  
"I think they're trying to start a fight!" Sara's eyes widen suddenly "OH MY GOSH, MARCUS IS THERE!"  
Marcus is Sara's boyfriend. I know he's a jerk. Everyone knows he's a jerk. Even_ he_ knows he's a jerk! Sara, however, somehow does not know this. Being captain of the football team kind of makes him the prize to win. But his tall, muscular physique, blue eyes and dark blonde hair have never appealed to me.  
She hurries off across the parking lot and I follow her at a walking pace, rolling my eyes. I never understand why she's so surprised when Marcus is in a fight or beating up some nerd - that's basically his daily routine. She could do so much better.  
"Hey, babe!" Marcus calls to Sara, after he turns and notices her.  
"What's going on?" I say sternly as we reach the boys.  
"Relax, Evelyn. We're just having some fun!" Marcus winks at me. I try to see what the boys are doing behind him, but he obstructs my view with his large frame. I suddenly hear an impact, followed quickly by a moan._ They're seriously beating someone up again?!_  
"Marcus! I swear to god, if you're-"  
"We're just doing a little... Experiment!" He cuts me off, smirking. I look down, disgusted by the look on his face_. I have to stop this. Six football players beating up one innocent guy isn't fair! It's vile! It's-_ Something catches my eye, glinting in the sunlight. Dangling from Marcus's fingers are a pair of _red sunglasses..._


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell?!" I grab the glasses from his hand and shove him backwards.  
"Evi!" Sara shouts, sounding shocked. I ignore her.  
"Woah! Calm down, Evelyn! He was being a complete-" I cut off his words as I shove him aside.  
It is only now that I see Scott. He is sat with his back against Marcus's blue sports car. His left arm is wrapped around his abdomen, while his right is thrown across his face, shielding his eyes. I notice one of the football players throw his fist towards Scott. I jump at the jerk and knock he over onto his back. I slap him hard across the face. His hand flies up to clutch his cheek.  
"Grow up, asshole!" I shout as I stand, grab Scott's wrist and storm away. I can hear the chorus of _'oooohh'_s and catcalls coming from behind me as I stop at the edge of the parking lot and slip Scott's glasses back over his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" I ask, noticing immediately that he's not. His lip is swollen and bleeding, and his left arm still shields his stomach.  
"Thank you. You shouldn't have done that." He whispers, looking at the floor.  
"What else was I supposed to do? Leave you there?" I ask sarcastically.  
"Yes." He mumbles.  
"No! No, I'd never do that." I exclaim, stepping back slightly in surprise. "I couldn't watch anyone be hurt like that, let alone _you!_"  
"You could've got yourself in trouble." He says, finally raising his head to look at me. I shrug.  
"Sara's with Marcus. So, I can kindaa do whatever I want to the football team and they can't retaliate." I confess. "What did you do anyway? How did you get yourself in that mess?"  
"They were talking about you. In a vile way. They were objectifying you. I had to say something. I had to say something to let them know that you're not a piece of meat!" He explains. I sigh.  
"Scott, why? Look what they did to you! You stupid boy!" I hug him a little too hard. "Never do that again! Promise me!" I hold him at arms length and stare into his glasses.  
"I can't. I can't sit by and see you treated that way." He whispers. I want to argue, but I can't. I know whatever I say, he'll just dismiss.  
"I have an idea." I say suddenly. I extend my arm towards him. "Take my hand."  
"What?" He raises an eyebrow.  
"Do it!" I order. He shrugs and complies. I drag him back towards Sara and the football players.  
"What are you doing, Evelyn? Don't do anything stupid!" He whispers, walking alongside me.  
"Hey! Douchebags!" I call as we near the car. They turn. A few smirk. A couple raise their eyebrows. I stop at the end of the car, pulling Scott up beside me.  
"Come to stick up for your boyfriend, Evelyn?" George, one if the more irritating boys of the group, asks mockingly, causing a stir of laughter through the group.  
"Yes, actually!" I state confidently. Scott's grip on my hand tightens. I hear Sara's murmur of "I knew it!" Before Marcus speaks up.  
"Come on, Ev! You're one of us! There's no way you'd settle for some random weirdo like that!" He laughs.  
"Trust me, if I wanted to settle, I'd be with Rich by now!" Rich, the overly bulking, steroid using low achiever calls out an insulted 'hey'.  
"Ev, stop fooling around!" George's comment sends me over the edge. I grab Scott's shirt and pull him to me. He winces slightly and I make a mental note to apologize for that later. I lean back on the bonnet of Marcus's car and roughly pull Scott's lips to mine. I kiss him._ Hard._ At first I feel his body tense, most probably in shock, but then he relaxes and he kisses me back. His left hand weaves into my hair and his right hand supports my back. I taste the metallic tang of blood and am reminded of Scott's injuries. I stop kissing him momentarily, before his arms pull me back to his lips. _Well, they say kissing is a pain killer!_ I open my eyes and remember where we are. _Oops. _May have got a little carried away. Our contact breaks and we smile at each other softly.  
"Oh my gosh! I so knew it!" I hear Sara call enthusiastically. I turn to look at her when I notice all the gaping faces around me. They're genuinely shocked!  
"Come on," I say to Scott, loud enough for the others to hear "Let's go get you cleaned up."  
I take his hand and pull him towards to school entrance.  
"See you in class, Sara!" I call back.  
"Definitely! Bye!" She shouts cheerfully. I smile to myself at Sara's attitude. Everything is always fun and great in Sara's world. It definitely makes life more interesting! I turn to look at Scott, his fingers touch his lower lips lightly.  
"What?" I ask, giggling.  
"You just... In front of... I mean... I... You could've..." He stutters, making me giggle more.  
"I have numerous things I've gotta hide from everyone now. However, my attraction to you is not one of those things!" I say matter-of-factly.  
"I cannot believe you just did that!" He says when he regains his speech.  
"What? You didn't like it?" I ask mockingly.  
"No! No, no, no! I loved it! It's just... I never imagined..." He trails off, making me smile. I pull him into the disabled restroom and sit him on the toilet before locking the door.  
"Take off your shirt." I command, pulling paper towels from the dispenser.  
"Woah! I'm very flattered, but is here the right place?" His tone is laced with concern. I laugh.  
"No, silly! I want to check your injuries!" I say, watching his response over my shoulder.  
"Oh." A red hue covers his cheeks. "That makes sense."  
I wet one of the paper towels and walk over to him as he removes his shirt. I bend down slightly and dab the wet towel against his lower lip. It's stopped bleeding now. I wipe away the dried blood as gently as possible. He winces.  
"Sorry." I say, quietly. He shakes his head and smiles slightly.  
Once the dirt and blood is cleared from his face, I turn my attention to his body. I feel a pang of guilt as I see the slight cuts from the boys' boots and know that soon Scott's abdomen will be consumed in bruises.  
"Don't ever be a hero again, okay?" I beg, even though I know he won't comply.  
"How about you? You were a hero twice today!" He smiles down at my as I examine the scratches on his chest.  
"No. It's different for me." I say sternly, not looking up from my task. I wipe each cut gently, cleaning away the blood and gravel. I sigh. _Oh, Scott.  
_"No, it's not." He says calmly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Plus, at one point I genuinely thought you were going to set on fire again!" We both laugh.  
"I could have, I was that angry!" I giggle.  
"Evelyn, you're really special, you know that right?" Serious Scott takes over again. I smile and lean down to kiss his lips.  
_"Hypocrite."_


	7. Chapter 7

I stumble into class just as the bell rings - narrowly avoiding an interrogation from Mr Barton, the Calculus teacher - and take my seat next to Sara. She immediately pulls me against her in a strong hug, making me laugh loudly.  
"What?" I say through my fit of giggles at her assault.  
"Oh my gosh! You and Scott! Yay!" She exclaims and claps her hands quickly, bouncing in her seat.  
"Sara, it's no big de-"  
"It so _is _a big deal!" She squeals "You have to introduce me!"  
"Wasn't earlier introduction enough?" I ask mockingly.  
"It was barely the most ideal situation." Sara rolls her eyes, something she picked up from me. "I spoke to Marcus. I told him if he ever hurts an innocent kid again I'm leaving him." She turns up her nose, trying to show her authority.  
"Thank you, Sara." I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a small smile. "It means a lot."  
"Meh," she shrugs "No biggy. Now, you and Scott, however, is a biggy! I need details!"  
"What kind of details?" I laugh.  
"Is he a good kisser?" She asks a little too seriously, making me laugh harder.  
"Sara!" I exclaim, still laughing. "That is none of your business!"  
"Awh." Her body sags slightly with disappointment.  
"Yes, he is." I say casually.  
"Ooooohh. Really? Do the glasses get in the way?" She raises an eyebrow in curiosity. I laugh louder, barely able to control myself. Sara has been the most normal thing about my life in the last couple of days. The same silly, gossip fuelled Sara.  
"Got something you'd like to share with the class, girls?" Mr Barton booms.  
"No, sir. Sorry." We both say through our giggles.

By lunch the news of me and Scott has already spread through the school. People must think I'm on a downward spiral, first bursting into flames at prom and now dating someone not on the football team. Walking through the halls, I feel the eyes locked on me and pull my books a little tighter to my chest. I don't care so much about what they think of me and Scott, but having their eyes on me gives me the creeps. We soon reach the lunch hall and Sara heads off towards 'our table', where Marcus and the other football players are already perched.  
"You go ahead," I call to Sara. "I'm going to look for Scott."  
"Okay. Give him a kiss from me!" She shouts back and winks at me. I roll my eyes and smile.  
I walk the crowded corridors on my own. Without the company of Sara, I always feel slightly exposed, and today that feeling is emphasized.  
"She's using him to get back at one of the football team!" I hear as I turn on corner.  
"She's obviously just a nymphomaniac." Is another sentence I hear. This makes me smirk slightly._ I'm a sex addict now?_  
"It's probably just a bet!"  
"She's only doing it because she feels sorry for him!"  
"He's paying her!"  
"It's all for attention!"  
"She's using him!" The words and sentences build up around me until I feel like I cannot breathe anymore. _I have to get out of here!_ I speed up my walking pace gradually and by the time I push open the double doors to the sports field, I'm jogging. I run up to the bleachers and collapse onto one of the benches panting. I try to calm my heavy breathing and rapid heart rate but their words still surround me. _Getting back at one of the football team. A bet. She feels sorry for him. Paying her. Attention seeking. She's using him._  
Suddenly, I feel a strong pair of hands grasp my shoulders as I begin to fall back.  
"Woah!" Scott's voice breaks through the haze of words. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
I pull him into my arms gently, as not to harm his undoubtedly already painful chest, and bury my face in his shoulder. "Oh Scott." My words are muffled as I push my face against his body. Already, I feel my heartbeat begin to slow.  
"Are you okay?" He asks, stroking my hair. I concentrate on my breathing for a few seconds before replying.  
"Yeah. I just don't do well in crowds. Especially when that crowd is talking about me." I respond with slightly more sarcasm than I originally intend. It is only now that I notice that the football field is nearly completely empty, other than a small group of girls sat on the grass in the far corner.  
"What are you doing here? It's dead out here!" I ask, my curiosity peaked.  
"I always come out here. It's a nice place to think." Scott replies, looking out over the grass.  
"You can always come sit with us in the lunch hall, you know?" I suggest.  
"I don't think Marcus would be too keen." Scott mumbles, staring at his feet.  
It's true. Marcus hates Scott. Which means the football team hates Scott. High school sucks.  
"Marcus is an attention seeking douche." I roll my eyes, which makes Scott chuckle slightly. "But as long as you keep kissing me, you're pretty much untouchable. You can thank Sara for that."  
"You mean like this?" He leans in and kisses me softly, resisting the smile that tugs at his lips.  
"Exactly like that!" I wink at him.  
"So, why does being with you make me untouchable?" He raises an eyebrow, the satisfied smirk still occupying his features.  
"Because Sara dating Marcus!" I say, as if it should be obvious. "He'll do whatever she tells him to. After all, without a hot girlfriend, he's just another boring football player!"  
He laughs. "I wouldn't call being the quarterback 'boring'."  
I lean in closer to him until our cheeks brush, sending a shiver through my body.  
"It is when you can shoot beams of energy from your eyes!" I whisper, kissing his cheek as I pull away.  
"And when your girlfriend can set herself alight and live with not even a minor burn." He adds.  
My giggle is cut off when suddenly, the words, the rumours, the stories from earlier... They all drift away. I realize that high school will end, having to hide my abilities from the world, however, may not. I look down as it dawns on me that my problem is embedded in me potentially for life.  
"How could anyone want, or even except, me with my... Problem?" I suppress a sob.  
"I see no problem. I see a beautiful girl, with an even more beautiful ability." He touches my cheek and directs my glance to his face.  
"But I'm a danger to everyone I-"  
"I'm willing to take the risk." He smiles.  
"Plus," he starts, a cheeky smile consuming his face. "Fiery redheads and just my type!"


	8. Chapter 8

My phone buzzes loudly on the wood of my nightstand. I yawn and roll over slowly to reach it. _Who would be texting me at this time? It's past midnight! I'm trying to sleep!_ I press the 'unlock' button and turn my head away quickly as the brightness of the screen sends me into temporary blindness. I turn back to the device and, once I've read the screen, a large smile springs onto my face.

_1 New Message. _

_00:47 _

_From: Scott _

Me and Scott had exchanged numbers earlier today after I found him on the bleachers. He promised to contact me with news on when we could 'train' with our abilities. He's way too serious about this stuff. I select 'Open' and yawn again.

_Hey. Football field. Now. Training time. Race you there. Scott x_

_But it's 1am! :O E x_

_Technically, it's 00:51, which gives you 9 minutes to get yourself to the school football field. S x_

I quickly slip on some comfortable clothes and a big warm hoodie, before sneaking quietly down the stairs and out of the door. Yet another thing I'll be lying to my mother about later.  
I reach the football field at precisely 01:02, after half-walking, half-jogging there. I walk slowly to the centre of the field. _Where's Scott?_ A cold breeze makes me shiver and shrug my hoodie up higher. This is a really creepy place in the dark. Alone.  
"You're late." The amused voice behind me makes me jump. I turn and let an unstoppable grin claim my face when I see him. Scott.  
"I think you can let me off 2 minutes." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Hmmm..." He nibbles his lower lip in concentration. "Okay, but you owe me."  
"Owe you what?" I ask, giggling.  
"This." He whispers and kisses me softly, before pulling back quickly. "But, another time. Training now!"  
"Seriously? You'd choose training over kissing?" I raise me eyebrow. "You need to lighten up."  
"And you need to learn to control the flame thrower on your head!" He winks at me and starts off down the field. "Come."  
I roll my eyes and follow him. My 'bad habit' has got worse since we've been spending more time together. He's so perfectly infuriating.  
"Okay, go." He orders when we are in the centre of the field.  
"Go?"  
"Flip your hair." He says, nodding.  
"But what if there's someone-"  
"There's not. I checked." He gives me a comforting smile. "Plus, what kinda weirdos hang out in a school football field at 1am?"  
I giggle and relax slightly. I knew I'd have to use my ability again at some point. I have to deal with this. I take a deep breath and flip my hair, sending it flying around my head like some sort of halo. And then... _Nothing_.  
"What?" I whisper to myself. "I don't understand- I- I mean... What?"  
"What happened?" Scott calls from where he was stood - safe, none burning distance away.  
"I don't know." I reply. "It won't work!"  
He walks back over to me and takes my hand. He pulls me down and we sit on the grass together.  
"Okay... Let's think this through." He says calmly. "When have you managed to do it before?"  
"You were there all three times; prom, afterwards out here and that time you were walking away from me in the alley." I say, scanning my mind to recall the incidents.  
"So what was different about those times?" He asks me gently.  
"I don't know. It can't be that I'm tired; I was exhausted after prom. It can't be that you're telling me to because I've done it on cue before." I'm so confused. What if my problem has gone? What if I can't set myself on fire anymore? I thought that would make me happy. No more lying. I couldn't even handle a few days of lying to my mother, let alone a lifetime - and if it went away, I wouldn't have to. But this is my connection to Scott. Will he still want me if I'm not different anymore? Not special?  
"Well, how were you feeling then?" Scott's voice snaps me from my train of thought.  
"Ummm..." I close my eyes and refocus my thoughts. "Well, at prom I was really excited - practically buzzing. Afterwards, I guess I was scared - of what I was, of who you were. And then, in the alley, I was..." It is only now it dawns on me how strongly I was actually feeling. "I was terrified." I whisper. "I was so afraid to lose you..."  
"Would you say those emotions were quite strong?" He asks, sounding rather intrigued.  
"Yeah, I'd say so."  
"Okay." He pauses. "I have an idea."  
"Really? What i-"  
He cuts me off with a strong kiss. At first I am completely startled. _What is he doing? I thought he said he had an idea._ I can't help but kiss him back. I'm not complaining, I'd choose making out over setting myself on fire any day. He deepens the kiss, leaning forward, pushing me back to lie on the sharp, dry grass. I feel my body relax as I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me. He can never be close enough. My heart begins to race under his body; his smile growing through our kiss tells me that he feels it too. I kiss him harder before, suddenly, he stops.  
"Right," he starts, standing and offering me his hand "Try again."  
"Are you kidding me?!" I stare at him in disbelief. _Seriously_?!  
"Nope, come on!" I sigh and take his hand.  
Once I am on my feet, he walks a couple of meters away, into the 'burn-free' zone, before nodding to me. I sigh another heavy, exasperated sigh and try again. To my surprise, this time, it works! I feel the already familiar warmth claim my scalp and see the grin break onto Scott's face. Also to my surprise, I feel happy - relieved even - that it worked. I want this.  
"Okay, please calm down because I just want to hug you now!" Scott shouts over the roar of the flames. I remember the first words he said to me, about slowing my breathing, and obey them. Gradually, the warmth recedes. Scott runs towards me and takes me into his arms, spinning us around.  
"It worked! I'm so proud of you!" He says as he puts me down, a huge smile on his face.  
"What worked? I didn't do anything." I laugh.  
"I figured maybe you needed heightened emotion to bring out your flames. And kissing you seemed like the most logical - and enjoyable - way to provide that emotion. And it worked!" He explains. That kinda makes sense.  
"Scott, how do you figure this stuff out?" my curiosity forces me to ask. "I mean, I could kinda just understand how you got to that conclusion, but how did you know about how to make it go away at prom?"  
"You're lucky." He starts. "_Really_ lucky! You have an amazing ability that you can almost completely control. I don't. I have a dangerous weapon in my head and it's always firing. So, when it first happened, my eyes I mean, I tried so desperately to find a way to stop it. I decided to do some research to see if there was anyone else like me. I found that there were a few teens like us who had been discovered - teens who were different, powerful. I read through hundreds of online reports and the point about them being able to control their gifts when they were calm came up regularly. So, I tried, again and again. But still, my eyes destroyed everything. I researched more and more, trying to find different techniques to calm myself when the tell-tale head aches and harsh burning told me that one of my outbursts was coming on. But it never worked."  
"You mean, it never used to be constant?" I asked, completely wrapped up in empathy at his story.  
"No, when my ability first manifested, it was patchy - came and went. But after a few months, it started and hasn't stopped since." His voice begins to fill with more and more emotion. _Oh, Scott!_ And I thought this was difficult for me...  
"So, what did you do? How did you stop it?" I ask. I feel guilty for pushing him more, but my curiosity gets the best of me.  
"Well, luckily, just before my ability manifested permanently, I did more research, this time, into containing it, not controlling it. I discovered ruby quartz. I found that this mineral could repel certain types of energy, so I decided to try it. I had my glasses made and wore them whenever the headaches and burning returned. Then, I put them on one day, and haven't really been able to take them off since."  
I pull him into a strong embrace. _Poor Scott_. No one should have to live their life this way. I suddenly feel very guilty for my dislike of my gift. _What reason do I have?_ I can control mine, live a completely normal life. Scott can't.  
"Oh, Scott. I'm so sorry!" My voice wavers, on the edge of tears.  
"It's not your fault. Don't apologize." He whispers, wrapping his strong arms around me and returning my hug.  
"You shouldn't have to live in fear of your gift. You should be able to enjoy it - it's amazing!" I say, it comes out almost like a plea, as one tear slips down my cheek.  
"Exactly," he holds me at arm's length and examines me. "Which is why I want to help you do that!"  
"I'm so _so_ sorry, Scott. You don't deserve this." I sob. He shrugs and pulls me to him again.  
"Maybe I do." He whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

**_**This is a mini chapter written from Scott's POV. I've never written anything from an existing character's POV before, so bear with me. Thanks to Christina for the useful feedback. Enjoy and comment please!**_**

It's almost 3am by the type I'm back home. I smirk slightly at that thought. I mean 'home' in the loosest sense. This place is a shit hole. It's just one meal and a bed better than living on the streets.  
I'm surrounded by people who hate me. But worse, I'm surrounded by people who know what I can do. Sure, this means they won't hurt me. But it also means they could sell me out at any moment.  
I sit heavily on my bed and sigh. Just one more year and I'm out of here. I never have to return to this orphanage again. Maybe I can meet someone who accepts my ability - Evelyn does, so why can't other people? Maybe I can settle down and start a family. Maybe I can live a relatively normal life. Maybe not. A family is all I've craved for the past seven years.  
I glance at the tatty photograph on my tiny nightstand. We're at the airport, in front of one of my father's planes. We're all smiling apart from Alex, my little brother, who was having one of his regular tantrums that day. I smirk at the faint memory.  
That was about six months before I lost them. Before the plane started to fall. Before my mother strapped me into the only parachute. Before she told me to hold onto Alex until we were safe on the ground. Before I woke up from the coma alone. No mother, father or brother. No family.  
I wonder if Alex would've been different like me. We would've gotten through it together. He was always the one I told my secrets to when I was younger. I told him so many things, but I never told him enough that I loved him.  
The rest of the boys here don't go to school. They're happy being drop outs. I'm not. I want to make something of myself. I don't know what yet, but I want to do something with my life. When I was little, I was set on being a pilot like my dad. But now I doubt I'll ever get on a plane again.  
Every night I let my head fall to the pillow, remove my glasses (putting me into immediate blindness) and pray that for things to get better. Who knows, now Evelyn is here, maybe that's proof someone's listening.


	10. Chapter 10

I still feel guilty when I wake up late morning. I can't believe I was so insensitive to bitch about my powers when Scott was the one with the real struggle. A million thoughts buzz through my mind about a different Scott - without his glasses made of- what was it? _'Ruby quartz'_? A Scott who was terrified of himself, who searched frantically for a way to be normal. I think of the pain he told me about that occurred before each outburst - the burn in his eyes, the headaches. I don't know how he coped, and then for one outburst to turn out to be more of a permanent fixture. I couldn't imagine. Maybe that's why he's so intent on helping me? He doesn't want someone else going through what he did. Maybe.  
I reach for my phone and see that I have one new message from Scott, delivered at 07:43. I glance at the clock; it is now 10:31. I click the open button.

_Hey! Evelyn! You're so hot, you're practically on fire! ;D S x_

I roll my eyes and giggle. As cheesy as it is, the text makes me smile uncontrollably. I guess he took my advice and decided to lighten up!

_Ha. Ha. Very funny! You're getting good at this whole 'pun' thing, I see. _

_What are you doing today? E x_

_I know! I've been practicing. ;D_

_Nothing currently. Why? S x_

_Wanna meet up? E xx_

_Of course! S x_

We decide on a place and time quickly; outside the local coffee shop at 12. That gives me plenty of time to be lazy in bed before getting up to get ready. I love Saturdays!  
After a quick nap, I am up and almost ready. Unfortunately, the point I am stuck on, is probably the most important - clothes. What am I supposed to wear to meet up with Scott? I've never really put much thought into it before. When I've seen him, it's been either at school, or too late at night for me to care. But now I feel like I should make an effort for him.  
It's relatively sunny outside, but I don't want to risk wearing shorts. I don't want to feel over dressed; as I get the impression Scott will be dressed pretty casually, as usual. I glance at my clock and notice that it's already half eleven. _Argh!_ I have to decide, and quick. I close my eyes and pull out something from the selection of pants in my wardrobe, and something from the selection of tops. I quickly slip the on and look in the mirror. Not a bad random choice, actually. The black skinny jeans elongate my legs, whilst the rips in them add an edge to my style, and my simple black tank works well, whilst showing about half an inch of my skin above my waistband. I shrug. This'll have to do.  
I reach the coffee shop at around two minutes to twelve. Scott, unsurprisingly, is already waiting.  
"What's with you always being irritatingly punctual?" I ask mockingly.  
"I just like to get things done!" He replies, smiling, and kisses my cheek politely, making me blush.  
"So, does this count as our first date?" I ask him with a quick wink as we begin to walk to the park down the quiet street.  
"Wasn't training last night a good enough first date for you?" He laughs.  
"Somehow I don't think fire is a normal ingredient in an ordinary first date." I say, subtly watching him walk beside me. How did I never notice him before? He reaches out and takes my hand, before turning his head to look at me.  
"You're not an ordinary girl." He whispers.

When we arrive at the park, we decide to find a sweet shady spot under one of the old oak trees. I remember playing there with me mom when I was little, when everything was simple.  
"So," Scott starts "I did some more research this morning."  
"Really? On people like us?" I hush my voice so as not to be heard. "People with... Abilities?"  
"Yeah, now I know more about your powers, I managed to find more specific ways of researching, after all, the Internet is pretty big." He explains.  
"So what did you find?" The eagerness is more than evident in my voice.  
"There are some reports on another girl that I've found. She has the ability to teleport - quite amazing, really. But they're doing tests on her, to prove whether it's a hoax or not." He reports in an almost emotionless voice.  
"What did they find?" I ask, edging closer to him. He turns to face me and lowers his voice.  
"There are rumours that she's got some sort of genetic mutation." He whispers.  
"Like... She's more evolved than the average human?" I raise an eyebrow, slightly confused.  
"Exactly. Which makes sense, I guess. But if the rumours are true about the teleport girl, I can bet that a very similar 'mutation' is what has given us our abilities." I sense a small amount of excitement in his voice.  
"Wow..." I whisper, more to myself than Scott. "So, by a teleport, you mean she can jump from-"  
"From place to place in seconds. Exactly." He cuts in.  
"Wow." I repeat. This is a lot to take in.  
"Yeah, it would be nice to know why we were made this way, but I think that's a long way off." He slumps with disappointment as he says the words.  
"For now though, we can make out own entertainment..." I shoot him a cheeky expression.  
"Come here." He orders, a sly smile creeping over his face. I oblige and he pulls my chest to his. I kiss him softly. Both of our bodies relax when our lips make contact.  
"You are honestly... Wow, Evelyn." He stammers, making me chuckle.  
"Oh!" I say suddenly, as the thought grabs my attention. "Party. Tonight. Are you coming?"  
"Wait. What? What party?" He pulls a confused expression.  
"Oh, sorry." I respond, remembering that I haven't told him any details yet. "Sara's having a house party tonight. She says you can come, if you want?"  
"Evelyn, I don't know... I don't really fit in and I won't have anyone there to-"  
"You'll have me." I interrupt. "Please come, for me?"  
He sighs "Fine."  
I throw my arms around him in a huge hug, and squeal with happiness.  
"Pick me up at 7?"


	11. Chapter 11

Of course, Scott arrived outside my door at 6:55 (although I wasn't ready until 7:10). I'm _really_ gunna have to work on my punctuality if I'm gunna date this guy!  
My mother was more than happy to see him arrive on the door step asking for me. She decided to have a 'quiet word' (which is actually a relatively loud word in a place where she think is - but isn't - out of earshot) about mine and Scott's relationship. I still maintained the story that we were just friends. I'm not ready to tell my mom. She will ask more questions and I'm not ready for another interrogation yet.  
We arrived at Sara's house at around 7:30. I feel Scott tense up beside me as we start up the driveway. I guess he just doesn't do too well in these situations. I take his hand and rub my thumb against his reassuringly. He relaxes slightly.  
"Don't worry so much, Mr Serious!" I whisper as we reach the door. "Let loose! Have some fun!"  
"Letting loose isn't a good idea when you have a deadly weapon in your head." He hisses, harshly adding "You should remember that." _Jeez. What's up with him?_  
Sara bursts out of her front door and, as usual, drags me into a too-tight hug. Although her arms nearly cut off the circulation to mine, I can't help but smile, well, until I notice Scott's scowling face beside me. I raise my eyebrows at him in a warning manner, before turning my attention back to my best friend.  
"Yay! Evi! You're here! I was so worried you wouldn't come!" She squeals, after releasing me. Marcus appears over her shoulder and glances down at me.  
"Oh. Hey, Ev. It's great to see you managed to come-" he stops when he notices Scott beside me and adds "And bring your... Friend."  
Scott tenses next to me. I can almost feel the hate emanating from his body.  
"Boyfriend." I correct. "Scott's my boyfriend."  
Scott now looks at me for the first time since we arrived at Sara's house. This is the first time I've directly referred to him as my boyfriend. I notice his lips twitch into a small smile, which disappears a second later.  
"Whatever," Marcus releases an exasperated sigh and retracts back into the house.  
"Jeez!" Sara exclaims "Can't you and Marcus ever get along?"  
"Sorry," I respond blankly. "I do try to be nice."  
She giggles. "'Evelyn James' and 'nice' aren't things I'd usually put together."  
Before I can respond, she pulls me into the house and through to the kitchen. Scott follows us with his head down. _Damn_. I start to feel guilty for getting him to come now.  
"So, what are you drinking?" Sara asks, throwing her arms around in front of the many bottles and cans, mocking the teleshopping channels we used to watch at our sleepovers when we stayed up so late, there wasn't anything else on.  
"Ummm. I think I'll-"  
"Water. She'll have water." Scott orders from behind me. I turn and see him leant against the work surface watching me.  
"What?" He can't seriously think I'm going to take that?  
"You're not drinking." He commands.  
"Woooaaaaahh!" Sara cuts into the conversation and hurries over to me. She leans in and whispers loudly "He's got you pregnant already?! I mean, I know you like him and everything bu-"  
"What? No! I'm not pregnant! We haven't even- You know! We've only been together a few days, Sara! I'm not like that." I exclaim, shocked at her accusation. "No, Scott's just being a little over protective. I should talk to him, alone."  
"Sure, you can go in my room. There's a lock on the door and you know your way around." Sara says softly. Although most of the time, she's all giggles and silly jokes, Sara can be serious when she needs to be. That's why she's my best friend.  
"Thank you." I whisper, before grabbing Scott's wrist and dragging him out of the kitchen, past the party-goers, up the stairs and into Sara's room. I turn the lock in the door and shut out the undoubtable chaos downstairs.  
"What's going on?" I ask sternly, leaving against the door with my arms folded.  
"Mixing alcohol and these genetic mutations does not seem like a good idea. Could you imagine what would happen if you lost control? If either of us did?" I sigh. He has a point. I can't even 100% control my ability when I'm sober, getting drunk probably isn't the best idea.  
"Fine. One drink." I agree. Stepping towards where he is stood, in the centre of the room, next to Sara's double bed.  
"Bu-"  
"No buts. One." This time it's my turn to demand.  
"Fine. One." He agrees. "And home by midnight."  
I roll my eyes.  
"I thought I told you that was a bad habit?" He says, a cheeky smile falling across his lips. I step forward again and he takes me into his arms. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, before kissing his strongly. He kisses me back, his hands weaving into my hair. I pull away suddenly.  
"Now, get downstairs and have some fun, or no more kissing for a week." I demand, pointing at the door. He sighs.  
"Fine. But you owe me for this." He warns.  
I take his hand and lead him downstairs to join the party 20-odd kids from our school. I give him a kiss on the cheek when we reach the bottom of the stairs.  
"Thank you."

**_**Sorry it's a bit boring right now. I know normal high school issues are a bit dull for the leader of the X-Men, but I have got something FAR more exciting coming in the next few chapters!**_**


	12. Chapter 12

The party was pretty good in the end. Scott did loosen up slightly, allowing me to consume two drinks, instead of just the one. I think the fact I get very 'kissy' when under the influence of alcohol may have contributed to his decision. He did not, however, seem too pleased when spin the bottle was suggested. Of course, I was more than up for it; Scott did not share my enthusiasm. Whilst about ten of us sat on the floor in a close circle, Scott sat on the sofa looking indescribably bored. That is, until the bottle pointed to me. His body would tense and I would see him evaluating the person that was to kiss his girlfriend. I dropped out of the game pretty early, feeling guilty about leaving Scott alone.

"So, where shall I meet you to walk home?" Scott asks me, as we sit on the bleachers at lunch.  
"Out by the gate?" I say, between bites of my sandwich.  
"Sure, I-" his phone bleeps, cutting him off. "Sorry."  
He takes the phone from his pocket and types in a few numbers to unlock it. I can't see much on the screen from where I am sat, but I do notice a large red banner across the top of the screen that reads 'Breaking News'. I guess Scott must be subscribed to one of those news bulletin thingys. I glance up at him and notice that his face is unnaturally pale and his jaw hangs open.  
"Scott?" I move closer. "What's wrong?"  
As I close the distance between us, the writing on Scott's mobile becomes clearer. Now I understand his expression. The screen reads _"Overly Evolved Humans, Dubbed 'Mutants', Discovered All Over The World"_. _Oh god. This is bad. This is very bad!_  
"Wh- What are we going to- How can we- What-" Scott's words are lost in his confusion, as he remains locked to the screen.  
"Oh my god. Scott, we can't let anyone find out about us! Look how they're presenting people like us already!" I point to the screen where the words _'highly dangerous'_ and _'major threat'_ stand out. He turns to face me and takes my hand.  
"We need to find somewhere safe! We can't stay here." He says to me slowly.  
"Scott, we can't just leave. I have friends, family, and a life here." I respond, slightly shocked at his suggestion. "Plus, we're 17. We have no money."  
"Evelyn, we have to do something! This is huge!" I notice that the colour is returning to his face now.  
"I know. But don't you think making rash actions on the day this story comes out will expose us as these..." I trail off trying to remember the word they used.  
"Mutants." Scott finishes. A shiver crawls up my spine. What a disgusting word. I am not a _'mutant'_.  
"Look, we need to try to act normal, okay?" I whisper, before kissing his cheek as the school bell rings in the distance. "Come on."  
He nods and takes my hand and we walk into school together. I feel like all eyes are on me, like everyone knows about my problem. I notice myself acting more guarded and tense than usual. Why is it so difficult to act normal?


	13. Chapter 13

**_**My second chapter from Scott's POV**_**

I head straight for my bunk when I get to the orphanage after walking Evelyn home. I collapse onto the hard mattress and sigh heavily. It's been a long day. I take out my phone and type a text to Evelyn.

_I promise we can get through this. Together. Scott x_

Before I can press _'Send'_, my phone is slapped out of my hands. I take a deep breath to prepare myself for facing the assholes that I live with. I sit up and notice them all gathered around the foot of my bed.  
"We know what you are, Mutey!" One of the older boys, Jake yells.  
"Mr Trafford told Jake that if you ever use your eyes here, he's chucking you out on the street." George, a younger boy, chimes in.  
"Great," I say sarcastically and lie back down again on the dusty pillow.  
"No way, freak. We're getting you out of here tonight." I feel Jake's hand clasp around my arm, I try desperately to release myself, but it's no good; he's too strong.  
Next, I am dragged off the mattress and fall to the floor. I wince as the pain from my already bruised ribs hits me. Two boys grab my shoulders now, and drag me to the end of the bed, where the rest of them are crowded around. They then throw me against the metal bars at the end of the bed.  
"Hey guys!" Jake calls. "Who wants to play 'kick the mutant until he uses his disgusting ability'?" The boys cheer and Jake crouches down in front of me and stares into my face.  
"Now," he says calmly. "We can do this my way - which involves a world of pain for you - or the easy way. As much as I'd love to beat the crap out of you, I'm giving you a chance, freak. If you show your pathetic mutant ability now, we won't hurt you. If you don't, I'll let the boys do whatever they want to you" A disgusting smile creep onto his face. "What do you say?"  
"You're not even worth the effort." I hiss. He sighs dramatically.  
"Fine, my way it is then." He quickly snatches my glasses from my face, leaving me blind. There is a second of near silence, giving me no clue what may be happening around me, before the first kick impacts my chest. I curl over and grit my teeth - I can't let them know what they're doing is hurting me.  
"Come on, Mutey." I hear Jake's voice above me. He kicks me again. I hear the bedstead creak as he lowers himself to lean on it beside me and whisper "All you have to do is open your eyes."  
"Screw you!" I spit. I throw my fist out towards where my senses tell me he is perched. I feel a hard impact and Jake shout out in surprise. _Bingo!_  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, freak?!" He yells, taking hold of my wrist. He ties what I can only assume is a neck tie around it, before weaving it through the bars behind me and taking and securing my other wrist.  
"Big mistake!" He growls, kicking me after each word.  
"Open your eyes, freak!" One boy calls.  
"Yeah, get your ass out of our home, mutant!" Another shouts.  
I feel more impacts on my chest and abdomen now. Due to the fact the kicks come from numerous angles, I know the other boys have joined Jake's assault. The pain becomes excruciating and I bring my knees up in front of me to shield myself. It's not use, they just target my sides I instead. I moan in pain and immediately regret it.  
"Awww. Have we hurt the poor mutant?" Jake calls mockingly. "Should we leave him alone to get better?" The boys laugh. The assault has temporarily stopped, emphasizing the pain that throbs through my body. I feel Jake next to me again now.  
"You make me sick. You... _Things_! You're the scum of the earth. You don't deserve to live!" He hisses. By things, I assume he means mutants. I suddenly feel his fist impact on my face. I am starting to feel weak now. My mind focuses on getting out of here, my hands working furious behind me to relieve the knots that restrain them.  
The kicking begins again. The near unbearable pain pulls my mind from my task. I shout out which makes the group of boys surrounding me laugh. How is it possible for people - for _kids_ - to be this vile? The kicks continue for what feels like an eternity until I hear Jake speak up again.  
"Stop." He orders. The attack ceases. "If he's too much of a coward to open his eyes himself, we'll do it for him!"  
_Oh shit!_ My hands work harder behind me now, finding a loop, pulling, twisting.  
"Hold him still!" Jake commands. I hear footsteps approach me and then numerous hands pin me down, I try to free myself, but there's just too many. "I'm giving you one last chance," Jake's whisper beside me makes me jump slightly. "Open your eyes."  
"I hope you rot in this place." I growl. He laughs.  
"Aww. Look at the mutant trying to be tough!" The others all echo his laugh. "You won't last a second on the street, they'll eat you alive. And I personally can't wait for the day when we hear the news that _'poor Scott Summers died too young'_."  
_Got it!_ I feel the tie loosening from my wrists. Two strong hands push my head back against the metal bars of the bed painfully. _Hurry up, Scott!_ I feel hands paw at my face and I wrench my eyes closed, as my fingers work furiously behind me.  
"Long live the humans, mutant scum!" Jake's voice whispers in my ear. I feel the fingers pressing on my eyelids and work even harder on the knots securing me. _I'm almost there! I know it! If I can just- _  
The boys pull open my eyes and I watch the wall ahead of me disintegrate. _Oh no!_ The hands fly away from my face and I hear voices cursing. My eyes snap shut. With one last flick of my hand, I'm free. I stand and run blindly forward, through the broken wall, and into the night.  
"Hello? Can somebody help me?" I call, falling against a brick wall, my body weaker than ever. "Please."  
"It's okay, Scott. You're safe." a voice echoes inside my head. _Wow. Jake must have hit me harder than I thought._  
"Hello? How do you know my name?" My voice is weak now.  
"My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a mutant, like you. You're safe now."


	14. Chapter 14

I haven't seen Scott all day. I went to the bleachers as usual, I text him numerous times, but no. _Nothing_. By last period I am consumed with worry.  
"Heard anything from lover boy?" Sara asks, twirling a piece of her soft blonde her whilst watching her actions carefully in her sparkly compact mirror.  
"Who? Scott?" I turn to face her and sigh heavily. "No... I can't think what I've done wrong!"  
"Evelyn." She snaps her mirror shut and turns to look at me. I know when she says my full name in that tone of voice that I am in trouble. "Why do you always think it's something you've done? I mean, after the way he acted at my party the other night, I wouldn't be surprised if he was just being a douche."  
"Sara!" I exclaim in shock.  
"What?" She raises her eyebrows and shrugs. "He's a teenage boy, that's kindaa what they do."  
"Scott's not a normal teenage boy," I say, resisting the smile that threatens to claim my lips.  
"Oh, really?" She says sarcastically.  
"Sara, I'm really worried." I confess.  
"I'm sure he's fine! He's probably just ill and spending the day in bed." She shrugs off my comment. "Stop worrying."  
"Okay," I mumble and let my eye drop to check my phone again for the fifth time in as many minutes. _Nothing_. I sigh heavily.  
Class passes slowly, as I bite my nails nervously and check my phone more times than is probably healthy. I wasn't this bad with any of my other boyfriends; I would just shrug off their absence as illness, or bunking, no big deal. But it's different with Scott. _Everything_ is different with Scott. I don't know if it's his ability that makes me worry, or that terrible orphanage he told me about, or whether it's just the fact he's more alone than anyone else I've dated. Or maybe it's something else.  
The bell rings, dragging me from my thoughts. We are quickly dismissed and Sara walks with me out of school. I try to take my mind off Scott by sparking up a less-than-interesting conversation with her. We talk about make-up and 'that bitch that won't keep her hands off Marcus', but, as much as I try, I know my mind is not in the conversation.  
"Hey," Sara nudges me as we exit the school gates. "I think someone's waiting for you!"  
"What?" I look up to her face. She giggles and nods her head to direct my attention to my right.  
I turn and see him stood there, his tall frame propped up against the wall, a small smile on his lips. He lifts his chin slightly and the sun glints on his red glasses.  
"Bye, Evi." Sara sings, still giggling slightly.  
"Bye, Sara!" I call as I walk towards him.  
"Hey," his smile grows as he steps towards me.  
"Where have you been? I've been so worried! I mean, after that huge 'mutant exposure' thing yesterday- I thought- I mean- You could've-" I stutter quickly.  
"Shh." He strokes a strand of hair from my eyes. "I'll explain everything."  
I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight. He winces and sucks in a sharp breath, immediately causing me to retract my embrace.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" He nods and breathes deeply. That is not _'okay'_!  
"Scott." I say in a warning tone.  
As we walk, he explains everything that had happened the night before, about how the boys he lives with attacked him, what they made him do, how he escaped, the random guy he met with the weird name and weirder powers.  
"So, let me get this straight, you met a guy, with abilities, like me and you." I scan around to check no one is near. "And you just went back to his house, completely blind?"  
"Yes. No. Well... Sort of." Scott bites his lip nervously. "It's more of a manor than a house, technically. But he really seems to know what he's talking about. He retrieved my belongings from the orphanage today. I'm moving in there, with Charles. He said some other mutants will be coming soon."  
"I'm sorry," I shake my head "but this just sounds like one of those creepy British novels when the weird old guy lures homeless teenage boys into his home, rapes them, murders them, and hides them under the floor boards!"  
"Evelyn!" He laughs. "Charles is alright. He explained my mutation to me, why it happens, why he thinks I can't control it, he's pretty cool."  
I roll my eyes. "Murderers seem 'pretty cool' until they stab you in the back. Literally."  
"Bad habit." He reminds me, ignoring my statement. "Please, just come and meet him. Give him a chance?"  
"Seriously?" I contort my face into a confused expression.  
"Yeah, one chance. That's all I'm asking." He takes my hand. I sigh.  
"Fine!" I exclaim. He smiles.  
"Cool. Plus, if he is a murderer, he probably isn't a very successful one. The guy's in a wheelchair. Plus, who would stand a chance against me and you, fire girl?" Scott winks at me, as we stop outside my door. I kiss his cheek.  
"If I'm gunna have a super hero nickname, it better be more exciting than 'fire girl', red eyes!" I whisper.  
"Of course, flame women." He winks at me as I roll my eyes yet again.  
"Goodbye, Scott." I say forcefully, with a telling smile on my face.  
"Goodbye, flame women." His smile grows with amusement at my reaction to his words. "I'll text you."


	15. Chapter 15

_I'll meet you at the end of your street at 7:30? S x_

_Sure. E x_

I replace my phone on the nightstand and evaluate myself in the mirror. Just by looking at me, you can tell it's been a long day. My eye makeup is smudged slightly; a small grey smear beside my right eye, my hair is scruffy and flat. _Ugh. Is it really this much hard work dating Scott Summers?  
_My phone buzzes again. When I see Scott's name my mind wonders why he could be texting me. It's 7 o'clock now! I only have half an hour (or twenty minutes, by the 'Summers clock') to get ready.

_Also, I have something really cool to show you. S x_

I roll my eyes; I really hope this isn't a bad innuendo. I turn my attention back to my clothes. Luckily, growing up dating the football team has taught me the importance of looking presentable. I have learnt how to take a very casual outfit - like I'm wearing now - and dress it up, with just a few accessories and a nice pair of shoes.  
After I'm dressed, I use moisturiser and a Q-Tip to touch up my makeup, before brushing out my hair and letting it hang naturally around my shoulders.  
I run my fingers through the tips of my hair. My hair is where everything started, how I discovered I was different. How I discovered I was a- a- how I discovered I had abilities. _Hair_. Something so many people take for granted. As I watch myself in the mirror, I reflect back on whether I want this or not. The idea of this ability grows on me more and more as the time progresses and I understand it better. The lying, however, does not. I have secrets from my mom, lots. Who doesn't? But I don't have any this huge!  
But at least I see a definite positive through this - Scott. _My Scott Summers._  
My phone vibrates with a text from Scott, informing me that he is outside. I run downstairs to meet him, casually shouting to my mother that I'm going out as I leave the house.  
After a short bus ride, we arrive at house Scott told me about. He was right. It's definitely more of a manor. As we approach the huge metal gates I start to feel nerves, although I'm not sure why. Maybe this is what it's like to meet your boyfriend's parents, maybe, if your boyfriend's parents had picked him up off the streets less than twenty four hours ago.  
The gates squeal as they open to allow us in. This place is so damn posh! As we walk up the drive, I take in my surroundings and begin to feel more and more underdressed. The drive is more of a road really, between 300 and 400 meters long. It weaves its way through the unnaturally healthy green grass, winding and curving to avoid water fountains and professional looking flower beds. _Jeez_. People really love to show off their money. I get a strong temptation to roll my eyes, but resist.  
We stand in front of the huge front door which is as sufficiently pretentious as the rest of the property.  
"Seriously?" Scott has an amused smile on his face. "Don't be so judgmental."  
"Come on, Scott! This place is insane!" I laugh.  
"So a big house is the insane thing about the recent events we've been through?" He raises his eyebrows.  
"Get on with it, Summers." I wink at him.  
He pushes open the huge front door and steps inside into the huge entrance hall. I follow him slowly, jumping when the door slams shut behind me. This house is way to empty. It's creepy.  
"Professor?" Scott calls, his voice echoing out into the empty room.  
"Hello, Scott." A mature male voice booms. I turn to my right to see where the source of the voice came from. A thin, older man in a wheelchair smiles at us.  
"Hello, Evelyn." The same voice says, but this time, the man's mouth doesn't move. I look up at Scott for reassurance. He nods and smiles softly. I swallow hard and clear my throat.  
"Umm. Hello, Professor." He smiles.  
"I've heard a lot about you, Evelyn. Your mutation is quite spectacular." I look back at Scott, he shrugs. A red hue spreads across his cheeks.  
"Scott," the professor says gently. Scott nods.  
"Come on," he whispers, taking my hand. The professor moves down the long entrance hall. "It's okay."  
We follow the professor down a wide corridor to a posh wooden door. As beautiful as the architecture and interior design of this place is, it's still pretty creepy.  
We enter a large room framed with numerous large wooden book cases. In the centre of the room is a large wooden desk with stacks of papers and interesting multi-cultural ornaments. The professor moves to be behind it and gestures for us to sit in the seats opposite him. Scott sits and pulls me down in the seat next to him. He moves his thumb over my hand slowly, making me relax slightly.  
"I have a proposition for you both," the professor starts. "However, I understand your apprehension, considering how we don't know each other so well."  
I glance at Scott, unlike mine; his attention is directed wholly to the man in front of us.  
"I'm sure you have heard about the recent mutant phenomenon, and I am also certain that you are both feeling very vulnerable right now." My grip tightens on Scott's hand. "Already, we are being painted in a negative light. Unfortunately, there are some mutants who live up to this negative stereotype. However, most of us, as you know, do not."  
"How many are there? Of _'us'_, I mean?" I blurt out.  
"Mutants?" I cringe at the word. "More than you would think. There are mutants everywhere; some can just hide easier than others."  
_Wow_. There could be people like us all around and we wouldn't even know.  
"Anyway, I intend to assemble a group of mutants - a team, if you will - to combat these trouble seeking mutants and the negatively publicity they cause us." The professor explains. "I would love you two to be the first to join this team - to become my first X-Men."


	16. Chapter 16

"So this will be your new room, huh?" I glance around the shell of a room, containing just a double bed, a basic nightstand and a large wardrobe. "It's huge!"  
He laughs "Yeah, it's pretty cool. The professor says I can paint it and stuff to make it feel more like home."  
"So, Mr Summers, you gunna be an X-Man?" I say in a mocking voice.  
Earlier, the professor had dived into more details on what being part of his crime fighting team would involve - rescuing poor innocent humans, having weird code names and outfits to protect our identities, getting cats down from trees; the usual hero rubbish.  
"I don't know. I mean, it seems like a really a really good idea. We could help others like us, other mutants!" I wish people would stop using that word; it makes us seem like some sort of freaks. _Wasn't Godzilla due to a mutation?_  
"I just want a normal life, Scott." I sigh. "This whole 'X-Men' thing just complicates things more. Can't I just pretend I don't have this problem?"  
"Evi, you don't have a problem! You have a skill. You're remarkable!" He steps forward and wraps his long arms around my waist. "Surely, by joining this team, it will be easier for you to see that?""  
I sigh. "I'm just not ready."  
He pulls me into a strong hug and kisses my hair. "Just think about it, yeah?"  
I nod against his chest.  
"Hey," he says cheerfully "How about I show you that cool thing I text you about earlier."  
I allow a weak smile to cross my lips and nod, more eagerly now.  
He crosses the room and opens the top drawer in his nightstand. He reaches into the draw and pulls out something smooth and yellow. I furrow my brow trying to understand what it is that he's holding, as he moves back towards me. He sits on the bed and pulls me down beside him.  
"Look, the professor made it for me." I tilt my head and pout slightly.  
"I don't get it. What is it?" He smiles slightly.  
"It's a special visor, made of ruby quartz, like my glasses. It will make it easier for me to contain and control my ability." He explains, twisting it in his hands.  
"Wow." I whisper to myself. "How does it work?"  
He points to the red lens across the centre of the visor that matches the deep red colour of his sunglasses.  
"The lens consists of two sliding pieces of ruby quartz infused glass perpendicular to each other," he twists a dial on the side of the visor "and when I turn this dial, the glass retracts."  
"That's spectacular." I touch the red lens lightly. "He really engineered this?"  
"Yeah," his smile spreads wider than ever.  
"For you?" I don't know, but this makes the professor seem kind of... _Nice?  
_"Yeah! He's really trying to help me, Evelyn." Scott reaches for my hand. "I trust him."_  
_"I know he sounds great and all, giving you a home, creating something that could improve your life and stuff. But don't you ever question his motives? There are so many bad people out there who would give anything to get their hands on you and your ability."_  
_"I know, but I'm trusting my instincts on this one. Crazy as it seems." He says. Although I can't see his eyes through his glasses, I feel them locked on me._  
_"But this thing," I gesture to his new visor "This must have taken ages to construct! How did he even know of your powers if you only met last night?"_  
_"I don't know exactly what it does, or how, but there's this huge computer thing that the professor uses to amplify his telepathic abilities. He can then use it to detect mutants, all over the world. He says he's been watching me for a month or so, since he decided to set up the Xavier Institute," (I assume the Xavier Institute is where we are now) "and was just waiting for the right time to intervene."_  
_"Isn't it a bit creepy that he's been watching you?"_  
_He laughs. "I know. Pretty weird, but, like I said before - I trust him. I mean, look at this," he holds to visor slightly higher, making me smile at his fascination. "This is... This is amazing!"_  
_"Oh. Scott." I smile softly "I guess this really is going to make so many things easier for you!" I pull him in for a strong hug, before remembering his badly bruised ribs. "Oops. Sorry."_  
_"Shhh," he strokes a piece of red hair from my eyes and kisses me softly. "Thank you for giving this place a chance."_  
_I sigh lightly. He's so beautiful._  
_Suddenly, my phone buzzes loudly in my pocket. _Damn. Bad timing._ I take out my phone, sending an apologetic glance at Scott.

_Evi! CSI is on and dinner has almost finished cooking. Love mum. xxx_

"I'm really sorry! I really need to go!" I regret the words before they leave my mouth. I don't want to leave him. _Not here. Not now._  
"It's okay. Go. I've got some stuff to sort anyway." I kiss him on the cheek and stand to leave. He grasps my wrist. "Oh, and Evelyn? Thanks again."


	17. Chapter 17

Scott isn't at school again the next day, but this time I know why. I received a text from him in the early morning, informing me that he and the professor were sorting things out with the orphanage. I don't know, something to do with his weird telepath powers.  
"Boyfriend not here again today?" Sara teases. "What did you do to him last night?"  
"Sara! He just has to stay home to sort some stuff with his parents." I lie. I don't think Scott would want many people - especially the football team - knowing that he's an orphan.  
"Nahh, he's probably off somewhere being an asshole." Marcus mumbles behind his sandwich.  
"Oh, grow up, Marcus!" I hiss. "What's your problem with Scott anyway? He's a nice guy."  
"He's a freak!" Marcus exclaims. "Always wearing those crappy red sunglasses, what's with that? It's weird."  
"He's not a freak." I growl.  
"Marcus, be nice." Sara commands.  
"Alright, alright!" He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just saying, you know these weird-ass mutant things everyone's talking about? I wouldn't be surprised if he was one. He's totally weird, he'd fit in well with mutants."  
"Argh!" I stand and push my food into the centre of the table. "I'm so done with you guys. You can't see anything past your fat egos."  
I storm off out of the dining hall. I am not putting up with them any longer. I head out to the football field and slump down on the bleachers. I sigh heavily. I knew it would come out about people like me, people with 'special' abilities. I guess I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.  
"Are you okay?" Sara hovers over me, she must have followed me. "Because the Evelyn James I know wouldn't act like that when my douchey boyfriend makes one of his douchey comment."  
I smirk slightly. _Sara knows Marcus is a douche and is still with him?_ This girl blows my mind.  
"The Evelyn James I know," she continues. "would've shot back a sarcastic comment and pulled her _'you just got burned' _face."  
I smile slightly again. "No, no. I'm fine."  
"Evi, you're not fine." She sits next to me and looks into my face.  
"Honestly, Sara, it's nothing." I shake my head and look down.  
"Something's getting to you. That's clear." She says strongly, looking me in the eyes. "But, it's also clear that you're not ready to talk yet, and I wouldn't be your best friend if I pushed you to tell me."  
I nod, the lump in my throat stopping my words from being voiced. Why did this happen to _me_? I never keep anything from Sara; she's always been there to guide me through everything. _Everything_. The tears blur my vision when I fail to hold them back.  
"Oh, honey!" She pulls my into a warm embrace and I bury my wet eyes in her shoulder. She strokes my hair softly. "Shhh. It's okay. Shhh."  
I take a few deep breaths to steady my breathing. "I will tell you one day, I promise. Just not know." I whisper, the words becoming almost inaudible.  
"I know, Evi. Take all the time you need, just know I'll always be here for you." Would she if she knew about what I really was? She holds me at arms-length and smiles warmly, I force a smile back. "Now, come on. Lessons start in 5 minutes and Mr Dune will murder me if I get another late mark."  
"How many would that be now?" I smile genuinely now.  
"Ummm." She cocks her head to the side, imitating concentration. "Is it sixteen or seventeen now?"  
I giggle. "Thank you, Sara."  
I make my way to the gates immediately after school, hoping that Scott will be waiting. _Nothing_. Just then my phone vibrates. I take it out quickly, smiling when I see the name on the screen.

_Sorry. Got tons of stuff to get done at the institute. See you tomorrow? Scott x_

I frown slightly. Oh. I really need him right now. He's the only one who I can talk to who understands.  
On the slow walk home, I decide that there is a very simple way of avoiding spending this evening wallowing in self-pity - _surprise him!_  
Once I am home, I immediately change, eat a quick snack and tell my mom I'm heading out, before practically running out the door.  
I expect to be locked outside the gate when I arrive at the institute, but, to my surprise, the large metal bars move away as I near them. _Does the professor know I'm here?_ I make my way up the winding path and slip through the huge front door - which remains as pretentious as I remember it.  
"Hello again, Miss James." The professor says, as his wheelchair turns into the entrance hall. "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Ummm. Yeah, actually." My opinion of this guy may have improved since Scott showed me his visor, but I still don't trust him completely. "I'm looking for Scott."  
"Of course," he smiles "he was just in his room."  
"Thanks," I nod awkwardly before following the maze of twisted pathways that I vaguely remember leading to Scott's new room. I push open the door and step in, before being frozen to the spot.  
Scott is stood in the middle of his room, looking as gorgeous as always. But in front of him, is _a girl._ She has her long slender hands on either side of his face. She is tall and slim, but with gorgeous womanly curves, her hair is red like mine, but longer and more beautiful. She has a sweet smile on her lips as she closes her eyes. Her index finger fiddles with Scott's hair.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh! Ummm. Evelyn." Scott steps back from the girl when he notices me. "This is... This is Jean Grey. She also lives here now."  
"Nice to meet you," she smiles her same gentle smile.  
"Ummm. She's a telepath. She can read minds." Scott says nervously. _So that's what she was doing with her hands all over my boyfriend!_  
"And I'm telekinetic." She adds.  
"What's 'teleki-"  
"It means I can move things with my mind." She glances around the room quickly. "Watch."  
She looks directly at Scott's new visor, placed neatly on his nightstand. It rises slowly, and then moves quickly across the room into her hands. She passes it to Scott.  
"Pretty impressive, right?" Scott grins.  
"Yeah... Great." I mumble.  
"Oh, I almost forgot." He turns to the beautiful redheaded vision beside him. "This is Evelyn James. Evelyn is my girlfriend."  
"Oh! How sweet!" She smiles again. "Anyway, I should probably go. I need to get settled in."  
"Bye, Jean." Scott calls, as she brushes past me, out the door.  
"Bye, Evelyn. See you later, Scott." She sings from down the hall.  
I shut the door and walk over to Scott. I raise my eyebrows.  
"Come on, Evelyn. She's just a friend."  
"Seriously, Scott? I have to go through a day of sticking up for you when Marcus made comments about you, just to get a text saying you we're too busy to meet me. Then, when I decide to surprise you, I find you in your room with another girl - a prettier, skinnier, sweeter girl with better abilities than me?" The tears from earlier almost return, but I push them back.  
"Evelyn, I'm with you. I don't want anyone else. She's not prettier, skinnier or sweeter. And her mutation isn't better than yours, it's just different." He steps forward and places his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.  
"I thought fiery redheads were just your type, Scott?" I hiss.  
"You're being unfair!"  
"So, what did she find in your head?" I ask, ignoring him.  
"She didn't- I mean. I couldn't-" he sighs "I asked her to look into my mind to see what was wrong with me, why I can't control my powers."  
"Scott, there's nothing wrong with you, don't even say that! Why didn't you ever talk to me about finding out why you can't control your powers?" I step closer to him, my anger dulling slightly.  
"I don't know. I didn't want to burden you with something you couldn't help with. Plus, you've got enough on your mind, with your powers manifesting so suddenly." He shrugs, and looks away from me.  
"Scott," I place my hand on his cheek and guide his face back to mine. "I will always want you to tell me these things, even if you think I can't do anything about it. I want to be the one to help you through difficult things, not some random girl you met less than a day ago." I stroke his hair softly, looking deep into his red lenses.  
"I know, it's just..." He sighs. "Evelyn, come live here in the Institute."  
"What? No." I say immediately, flicking my hand as I wave off the insane suggestion.  
"Please. This place is great. You can meet other mutants and-"  
"Don't use that word," I say bluntly.  
He runs his hands through his hair in an exasperated manner and sighs in frustration. "This place can be a new start for us. Together. _As X-Men_."  
"I thought you were seventeen, Scott! You need to grow up and realize that putting on some spandex suits and running around shooting the bad guys isn't going to make people except us. We will always be freaks!"  
"Grow up?!" He exclaims. "I had my whole life torn away from me when I was ten years old, and then, to top it off, six years later, I found out that I could never live a normal life because I have the shittiest mutation ever! So, don't you dare tell me to _'grow up'_!"  
"I'm not moving here. I'm not becoming an X-Man. That's final." I state.  
"Ughh! You're so frustrating!" He yells. "You're not listening! I wish I could just-"  
"Get inside my head?" I finish. "No, I'm pretty sure you should leave the romantic mind connections up to that Jean Grey."  
I storm across and out of the room and slam the door. My pace increases the further from Scott's room I get. I can still hear him yelling my name. By the time I'm out of the Institute I'm running, so much so that it takes half the time to get home.  
Once inside, I collapse onto my bed and bury my face in the pillow before letting my tears escape. _Why is this so hard?_


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey," Scott says shyly as I enter his new room at the Xavier Institute. I can tell he's still nervous after our argument last night.  
"Hi," I respond, my voice sounding far harsher than I intend. I glance at the small suitcase left unzipped at the end of his double bed - he must finally be unpacking.  
"Please, at least consider-"  
"I'm not moving here." I cut him off.  
"Evelyn, it's where you belong, with other mutants." I cringe slightly at the label that has been given to us. "With others that understand you, with people who can help..." He pauses to add emphasis to his final statement. "With _me_."  
I sigh. And look at the floor. I'm never gunna convince him that I'll be better off at home.  
"Yes, maybe I do belong with you. But not here... I can't stay here. Just to be labelled and judged." My voice is weak with exhaustion - I barely slept last night.  
"They won't judge you here." He steps towards me, making me immediately step back.  
"No, but it's only a matter of time before people figure out what's going on here, Scott. I don't want to be this way!"  
"And you think I do? You think when I was little I wanted to grow up to be a mutant with an uncontrollable, highly dangerous ability?" He raises his voice now.  
"I can't leave my mother, Scott!" I yell, changing the subject.  
"She'll be fine. Just tell her you're going to a grammar school like the others have." He shrugs off my comment.  
"She won't be fine!" I raise my voice again "She'll be alone! She'll feel like I'm leaving her."  
"Evelyn, you know this is the right thing to do! You can't keep pretending you're a normal seventeen year old!" He argues.  
"Why not? Because I'm a _'danger'_?" My anger peeks. "Because of this?!" I swing my head and feel the familiar warmth return. The flames crackle loudly in my ears.  
"Yes, you are a danger. Who knows when you could accidentally set something alight?" Scott tenses more as his frustration increases. "That's what being a mutant is-"  
"Would you stop saying that word!" I shout and feel the flames roar around my head, in correspondence with my mood.  
"What? _Mutant_? That's what you are! That's who you are! That's one of the reasons why I'm so madly in love with you!" He yells, storming towards me.  
"Wh-what did you say?" I stutter quietly, all anger lost and replaced with pure shock.  
"I said I love you, you infuriating girl!" He still seems angry.  
"I love you too." I whisper.  
His anger turns into visible longing as he reduces the distance between us to nothing. He grabs my waist and pulls my body against his, either not noticing, or not caring about the flames that come so close to licking his face. He kisses me with so much raw emotion; it's difficult not to moan his name. I still want to be angry with him, but I can't. _He loves me!  
_I kiss him harder and pull him closer against me, the smooth lenses of his glasses feeling cool against my warm skin. He pulls away, panting._  
_"What are you?" He asks through harsh breathing._  
_"I'm- I'm-" I stop, as a realize the truth, only our heavy pants breaking the silence between us. "I'm a mutant." I whisper, realization hitting me like a brick. _This is not necessarily a bad thing.  
_"Come here!" He growls. I oblige, jumping to wrap my thighs around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss. _He loves me!_ The fire emitted from my hair suddenly burns brighter than ever, creating a roar of flame that seems to represent the passion between us


	20. Chapter 20

My eyes flutter open. _Where am I?_ The unfamiliar walls send me into a fit of panic. I feel warm movement beside me. Scott. I'm in the Xavier Institute. I remember now, wanting to fall asleep here in his arms, last night, after he confessed his love for me. I stretch slowly, ensuring I don't wake the sleeping, god-like man beside me, before turning gently to face him. _He's so beautiful._ His deep brown hair is scruffy and spiky from tossing and turning in his sleep. The duvet stops just above his waist, exposing his toned upper body, and his right arm is strewn carelessly over his chest. Although he lies on his back, his face has fallen to look in my direction, his is brow furrowed slightly and his glasses remain on his face, just about – they are tilted at such an angle they do not fully cover either eye and look as if they could snap in two any second. I sigh with contentment, and place my right hand on his bare chest, over his heart, whilst using my left to softly nudge his glasses back into place. He twitches slightly, but does not wake. I don't know why he is still wearing them; he told me that he doesn't wear his glasses at night due to a fear of breaking them.  
"Evelyn..." He whispers, nearly making me jump.  
"Yeah?" I smile sleepily, looking into his face. When he doesn't reply, I soon realize he must've been talking in his sleep, which makes me smile more. I bury my face in the hard muscles on his chest, the feeling of his smooth, pale skin under my cheek immediately relaxing me.  
I notice now that over Scott's glasses, I can see numerous scorch marks on wooden head board. _Oops. What happen last night?_ I close my mind and will myself to remember.

_Scott lies on the bed staring up at me as the flames crackle and snap in my ears. I run my hand through my hair, somehow forgetting about the flames that engulf my skull. He _loves _me! Bringing my hand down, I notice that it too is now burning. _Damn_. I take a few deep breaths and stare at my hand until the flames recede to nothing. Scott laughs.  
"This mutant thing is gunna take some getting used to." I joke, moving my face down to kiss his lips. However, I am very aware that my fire is burning dangerously close to a very flammable oak bed frame, so pull aware quickly.  
"I can shut this off." I say, awkwardly flicking my head up to indicate I am talking about my flames. "It just might take a while, you know, 'cause of all the emotion of tonight."  
He sits up, his legs still beneath my body. "No." He commands. "No, leave it. I find it really sexy!"  
"What?" I laugh.  
"I love that you are confident enough to show the mutant you, the _real_ you, even if you do only show her to me." He explains. "And everyone knows confidence is very sexy!"  
I laugh. "You're crazy, mutant boy." I whisper. He wraps his long arms around my body and kisses me hard. I kiss him back, pushing my body against his. I want to be as close to him as is physically possible.  
He takes hold of the bottom of my shirt and lifts it over my head, also apparently forgetting that the pretty flickery stuff on my head is real fire. That burns. My shirt bursts into flames and disappears in seconds. Scott pulls back, looking confused, which makes me giggle. It is now I notice the embers of flame falling around us. As beautiful as they are, I shout Scott's name in shock, to alert him to what's about to happen.  
"Shit!" He exclaims, slapping a pillow against the headboard where one of the embers has caught. As more embers fall, I realize something; if I can control fire on my hands, why can't I control it in other places and situations?  
I focus on each ember in turn, starting with the ones closest to the bed. To my surprise, they zoom back to my outstretched hand and disappear from existence.  
"You could've shown me that before I made a hole in my pillow putting out the flames on my bed!" Scott's laugh seems like more of a sigh of relief.  
"Sorry," I shrug.  
"You are spectacular, Evelyn James!" He comes closer to me again.  
"You are the spectacular one, Scott Summers. And I love you." I whisper gently, meaning each word.  
"I love you too." He kisses me. _

Scott moans gently next to me and stretches his muscles slightly. _  
_"Hi..." He whispers sleepily._  
_"Hey." I respond, smiling up at him. I sit up to see him, he too is smiling. He moves his head slightly and I notice the large scorch mark on his pillow. I giggle._  
_"Yes, hilarious." He says sarcastically, though he still smiles. "I've lived in this house, what? Three days? And my girlfriend is already destroying the furniture!"_  
_"Sorry," I say through another giggle._  
_"Evelyn," he yawns. "Please join the X-Men?"_  
_"Yes." I whisper, a surprised smile spreads across his lips. "_BUT_, I'm not moving in here." I add in a tone that warns him not to challenge my decision._  
_"Okay, Evelyn. You've already agreed to more than I had expected!" He kisses my forearm softly. "Now, we need to get up. Professor Xavier's first lesson for us starts in an hour, and if you stay here any longer, I'm afraid we might never leave this bed."


	21. Chapter 21

We stumble into the professor's office just in time, much to Scott's annoyance. However, when we arrive, we find ourselves alone with the professor.  
"Where are the others?" Scott asks, looking around the room.  
"Good question, Scott." The professor answers, gesturing at the seats in front of him. "They will not be arriving for another quarter of an hour or so. I wanted to speak to you to alone first."  
I wonder temporarily who 'the others' are. _What are their abilities? How old are they? Are they new to this whole mutant thing, like me?  
_"Scott, as soon as I met you, I noticed you gave off the impression of a great leader, and that is what I intend to make you. If you accept my offer, I would like you to lead my X-Men." the professor says softly, his voice almost monotone._  
_"Bu- But- I ca- I mean... I'm just a kid. I- I can't possibly take on that responsibility on my- my own!" Scott stutters, sitting up in his chair._  
_"Which is precisely why Evelyn is here too," I look up at the sound of my name. "I have observed the obvious connection between you two and could not think of a better support for my team's new leader."_  
_"So, you want me to be- what? A vice leader or something?" I smirk. _What is he going on about?  
_"In a way, I suppose, yes. I would like you to guide Scott, help him see that the decisions he will be making are right or wrong. And, of course, be his main back up in combat." He drops his hands into his lap and continues. "Yes, the X-Men are a team. But I need both of you to guide them. I need you, Scott, to try to be the best leader you possibly can, and you, Evelyn, to show him that he can achieve that."  
Scott nods once. "I'll do it. Well, I'll do it if Evelyn agrees to help me." All eyes turn to me. _Oh gosh._  
"Ummm. Yeah. Yeah, I guess I'll do it." I shrug, agreeing before I can change my mind.  
"Thank you, both of you." The professor smiles. "Now if you'd like to meet the others in the dressing room down the hall, I will be in in about five minutes."  
_Dressing room? What?_ Scott stands and starts to head towards the door. I hurry myself to catch up with him.  
As we start down the corridor he leans down and kisses my cheek.  
"So, how does it feel to be second in command of the X-Men?" He smiles.  
"Wait. Does this mean you can give me orders?" I laugh, as we slow our walking to a halt.  
"I guess it does." I lean against the wall and he moves closer to me. "You have to do what I say."  
"Of course, Mr Summers, whatever you say." I ooze, with what I hope is sexy sarcasm.  
"My first action as leader of the X-Men, Miss James, is to command that you kiss me right now!" His voice drips with mock authority, which is strangely attractive. I can't wait for him to starting bossing me around for real!  
I comply with his command immediately. His body pushes mine against the wall as he deepens the kiss. I pull away gently.  
"Don't take advantage of your post Mr Summers." I whisper. Before slipping out from under his body and moving down the hallway. When I reach the door labelled _'Dressing Room'_ I turn towards my boyfriend, and now, leader. He is still leant against the wall in the same spot, watching me with an amused smirk on his face. I roll my eyes.  
"Come on! You're going to be late, Summers!" I sing down the corridor to him.  
"Bad habit!" He calls as I step through the door into the so called 'dressing room'.  
When in the room, I notice Jean Grey and two boys I do not recognize sat on wooden chairs in the corner of the room, opposite four doors, two single doors framing a set of double doors in the centre of the wall.  
"Evelyn, it's so nice to see you again." Jean says politely, smiling as she rises from her seat. Damn, this girl is irritatingly perfect.  
"You too," I reply softly, hiding well how annoying I find her. I have no reason to dislike her, but every time I think of her I just... _Ugh._ Little miss perfect with her perfect hair, perfect face and perfect mutation. Is there seriously anything wrong with her?  
At that moment, Scott enters the room. I turn and smile at him, taking my attention from Mrs Perfection. I hold out my hand and he takes it.  
"Ugh. Get a room!" The shorter brunette boy calls, laughing.  
"Evelyn, this is Robert Drake." Scott introduces me. The boy stands and extends his hand. I shake it, pulling away quickly - _how is his hand so cold? Jeez!_  
"Call my Bobby." He smiles a perfectly white smile.  
"Evelyn." I respond, smiling back automatically. I swear this boy's grin is contagious!  
"This is Warren." Bobby gestures over his shoulder. "He's probably too rich for his own good."  
"Shut up, Bobby!" Warren spits. I peer over Bobby's shoulder to see the second boy. He is tall and thin, with gentle blond hair and strong facial features. He is strangely beautiful.  
"Good morning students." I turn to see the professor entering the room.  
"Good morning Charlie!" Bobby sings in a high pitch, mocking tone. I stifle a laugh. He has a point. This is very 'Charlie's Angels'.  
It is only now that I see quite how different we all are. We're here for the same reason. We're all mutants. Yet our personalities are so varying. I can see that already, though I met these people just minutes ago. Me and Jean share our similarities, but only very few. Where I would snap and insult a person, I could imagine her smiling and walking away. She definitely smiles a lot.  
Scott and Bobby seem very different so far. Bobby seems to enjoy joking around and having fun whereas Scott... Scott likes to get things done, I suppose. Maybe being around Bobby will make Scott lighten up?  
I look to Warren now. It may be wrong to stereotype, but from the little I know of him, I think I know his type. Even from the way he holds himself I can see that he most likely views himself quite highly. And if what Bobby says is true, that he is rich, then that reinforces my point in a way. I notice that he is staring intently at something; I follow his gaze to... _Jean?_ She turns to look at him and they both blush slightly and turn away. _Oooooh! Gossip! I so wish I could share this with Sara.  
_"Although you believe this will be your first training session," the professor's low voice forces me to re order my thoughts. "Scott has recently been badly injured, and so, we won't have any physical training for at least another week."_  
_"But professor-" Scott objects._  
_"No, Scott. We will begin training when you are fit again." The professor states strongly._  
_Scott sighs and his body sinks slightly. I'm pretty sure he's probably feeling guilty for taking the training session from the others. Of course, he needn't feel that way. I, for one, am glad we don't have to do anything physical for a while. I'm exhausted!_  
_"So, today, I decided we should do something more fun." The professor smiles. I still don't trust this guy, but I can't help but like him! "Today we will be deciding on the more interesting factors that are involved in becoming an X-Man."_  
_"Like what?" Bobby steps forward. Bobby seems nice; I'd like to get to know him better._  
_"Well, we are in the dressing room." The professor taps some buttons on a square control panel screwed to the wall. The double doors open to expose another room. The room is empty other than glass cabinets down the wall that hold different outfits._  
_"We have uniforms?" Jean asks, yet again smiling. Does she ever look sad?_  
_The professor nods and gestures that we follow him into the room.  
_Wow. This is it. The first step in becoming an X-Man._


	22. Chapter 22

"Firstly, Robert. This is yours." The professor directs our attention to the glass display case on his left. "Warren, yours is to the right. Jean, next to Bobby's. Evelyn, opposite Jean's. And Scott's is on the far wall. I trust you still have your visor."  
"Yes, sir." Scott nods politely. I smile. He's going to be such a good leader.  
We walk down the room slowly. Each uniform is very similar, but with slight differences. Essentially, they are all blue unitards. But each one has different yellow detailing. Each uniform, other than mine and Scott's has a sort of skull cap half face mask. There is a glass shelve above where Scott's outfit hangs that I assume is for his visor. Above mine, there is a similar shelve, which holds a small yellow eye mask. It is a simple shape, other than on the outside of me eyes, where the shape seems to imitate flames. It's beautiful, which is something that cannot be said about the rest of my outfit.  
"You will notice that each outfit has been adapted to accommodate your mutation." The professor confirms my suspicions. I know there had to be a reason why my out lack gloves and included a smaller mask.  
"You can try the uniforms on now in the changing rooms next door." So that's what the other two doors were! "Girls to the left, boys to the right."  
We remove our uniforms from where they hang and exit the room. Once, inside the girls' dressing room (regrettably alone with Jean), I begin to undress.  
"I'm sorry if the other day made you feel uncomfortable." Jean starts, sounding less cheerful than usual. "I respect your relationship with Scott."  
"Thank you." I say curtly, and continue getting dressed. We face opposite walls, which I am glad about, so Jean cannot see me pouting in irritation.  
"I would really like for us to become friends." she continues. _Jeez! Stop talking!_  
"Yeah, I guess that'd be cool." I reply quickly. The room falls into silence again as I zip up the front of my outfit.  
I step in front of the full length mirror to assess myself. The cat suit wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the slightly flared sleeves and turn down collar. There is minimal yellow detailing, just a small amount on my back, I turn to view it. At first, the yellow spreads across the whole width of my shoulders, but quickly thins out to a straight line, about three inches wide, that continues all the way down to my hips, where it meets my yellow belt. I turn again to see the belt from the front. The actual belt is kind of dull - just a plain yellow band. The buckle, however, I do like. It is a thick circle of silver metal, with two perpendicular lines, each bisecting the circle, causing the appearance of an 'X' within it.  
I slip on my ugly new flat shoes and grab my eye mask before leaving the room without speaking to, or even looking at, Jean.  
Once outside I see that the boys are already dressed. Scott's outfit fits his body perfectly. He looks unbelievably attractive in it; I didn't think it was possible for a guy to look good in a unitard. He has a large yellow 'X' crossing over his chest down to his belt, which matches mine. The yellow 'X' brings my attention to his upper body, where the tight material emphasizes his perfect 'inverted triangle' torso. I bite my lip as I take in his appearance.  
"What?" He laughs, walking over to me.  
"You look... Nice." I say, taking a deep breath.  
"Honestly, I feel a bit self-conscious. No guy should ever wear something this tight." We both laugh. "You look really great!"  
I blush slightly and look down, feeling his eyes on me.  
"To be honest, I feel kind of silly." I confess.  
"You look amazing. It really shows off your figure." I blush again. Scott tilts my chin up and kisses me quickly.  
At that moment, Jean walks through the door behind me. She looks spectacular, of course. Even with the ugly full head mask, she looks better than me. Her outfit is very similar to Scott's, but with just one yellow line crossing over her chest instead of two. I turn back to the boys to see all three of them - including my boyfriend - staring at her. I roll my eyes. _Seriously?_ I nudge Scott slightly. He clears his throat.  
"Oh. Umm. Jean. You look nice." He says, smiling awkwardly. The other two boys snap out of their trance and agree with him. _Ugh. Men._  
I look to Bobby. He is the only other person not wearing yellow gloves. Maybe his mutation is similar to mine? His outfit has two yellow panels down his sides, from his underarms to his ankles. They elongate his body slightly, which is probably good considering how much taller Scott and Warren are.  
I look to Warren now and- _What?!_ It is now that I see clearly his mutation. The guy has _wings! _My mouth falls open as I look at him.  
"Yeah." He says bluntly. "They're real, you can quit staring."  
I swallow hard and look instead to his outfit. He has a wide circle of yellow surrounding each arm. They begin by his neck, drop down over his chest, curve back up at his side and, I assume, continue up to the wings in his back.  
"You're not going to leave me for wing boy are you?" Scott whispers to me and kisses my cheek.  
"Shut up." I look up at him and pull a face. He laughs.  
"Now, although there will be no physical training yet, I would like you now to go to the training room." The professor commands. "It is important that you know each other, and each other's mutations, well if you are to make a successful team."  
As we begin to leave the room, the professor suggests that Scott should retrieve his visor from his room, and I assist on going with him. I need to talk to my boyfriend.  
When we enter his room I shut the door behind us.  
"You know, it would be really nice if you didn't stare at other girls, Scott Summers." I say sarcastically. He looks up from the nightstand from which he was retrieving the visor.  
"Evelyn," he sighs, and walks over to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"Why didn't you look at me like that?" I ask quietly, my head down.  
"Because I looked at you in different way. Sure, when Jean walked out I thought _'Woah, she looks great'_," his confession stings me slightly "But when you walked out... Wow. I was speechless. I watched every move you made and felt completely speechless. _'How am I so lucky to have this girl?' _I thought to myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. You're amazing. Yes, Jean looked good, but you looked amazing. And I love you, not Jean."  
I sigh. As much as I don't want to believe him, I can't help myself. I don't know how he looked at me, I was too busy looking at him in a similar way to how he just described.  
"Promise?" I say weakly, trying hard to ignore the lump in my throat.  
"Promise." He smiles. "Now come on, or we'll be late."  
I giggle slightly. Back to usual, punctual Scott so quickly? He removes his glasses and replaces them with his new visor, which is surprisingly attractive. The professor definitely knows how to make my boyfriend look good!


	23. Chapter 23

Once, we are in the large training room, the professor explains that we are now to demonstrate our abilities. He explains that he has positioned five balloons around the room, and we are each to pop one in a way that shows our mutation clearly. This sounds pretty cool actually!  
Jean is instructed to go first. She steps forward and looks up to one of the balloons up near the ceiling of the room. It quickly moves towards her, and, once it is a meter or so from her face, she closes her eyes. She furrows her brow slightly in concentration. The balloon pops suddenly, making us jump. The group applaud her and she smiles. I have to admit, that was pretty impressive.  
Bobby steps up next. I am intrigued to see the nature of his mutation. His expression is hard with concentration and focus. He points his palms towards the ground and a torrent of ice flows from them. I gasp at his magnificent skill. The ice before him makes a path and he slides across it with ease, over to a blue balloon in the far left corner of the room. He retrieves the balloon and glides back to stand in front of us. We all watch intently as he holds the balloon out before him. I've begins to entrap the rubber until it appears as just a ball of ice. Bobby taps it lightly with his finger and it shatters over his hand. _Woah!_ The group claps again.  
Warren steps forward next. Like Jean, he chooses one of the balloons set up high near the ceiling. He spreads his snow white wings and my jaw falls again at their beauty. He must have at least a four meter wingspan. A hand lifts my chin, so to close my gaping mouth.  
"They're just wings, Evelyn." Scott whispers, his lips close to my ear. _Is he jealous? Does he think I like Warren?_ I smirk to myself at the thought.  
I watch the boy in front of me fly seamlessly up to the high ceiling of the training room and take the balloon in his hands. He looks down at us and pushes on either side of the balloon. It pops loudly. More applause.  
I push Scott forward, hoping that no one will notice me and that I won't have to show my ability. He laughs slightly.  
"Okay, okay." He turns to smile at me before stepping forward.  
He takes a secure stance and turns his head slightly to the right, to see where the fourth balloon is positioned. He raises his left hand to his face. I haven't seen him use his visor yet, so I am tense with anticipation. His fingers push in the side of his visor and the now somehow familiar red beam shoots from his eyes and the balloon vanishes. I smile slightly with pride. That's _my_ boyfriend.  
He steps back as we applaud his skills. I grin at him and he returns a sweet smile.  
"Show us what you can do, Evelyn." Bobby calls. We only met this morning. How is he this comfortable around me already?  
"I- Umm..."  
"Go on." Scott whispers to me gently. "You're amazing."  
I take a deep breath and step forward. _What if I go wrong?_ I focus on the last remaining balloon. _What if I hurt someone?_ I swing my hair, the subtle warmth returning. _What if I can't control it?_ The gasps and mutters behind me feel a million miles away as I run my right hand through my hair. I stare at the balloon in front of me. It is in the centre of the back wall, tied to a metal crate of some sort. I take another deep breath and bring my arm back. _Come on, I can do this!_ Before I can change my mind, I fling my arm forward and watch in slow motion as the ball of flames speeds across the room. It hits its target. I smile to myself, before noticing that flames have caught around where the balloon was secured. _Shit!_ I push my hand out in front of me and watch as the flames in the room retreat into my palm. I sigh with relief, before closing my eyes and allowing myself to become and the fire within my hair to die down.  
Once I am almost certain the flames have gone, I turn to the group. They all stand smiling and clapping, which makes me automatically grin in return.  
"Next task of the day," the professor says, smiling again. "We need to work on protecting your identities. Masks will do nothing if you're referring to each other using your real names."  
"So, what? We're gunna get secret identities?" Warren asks, mindlessly fiddling with his gloves.  
"In a way, yes. You're next task is to identify new names for each other. Mutant aliases, if you will."


	24. Chapter 24

**_**So, I write all of my fics as notes on my iPod and I have been labelling the chapters within this one with letters (eg. Chapter 1 was 'A'). This chapter is Chapter X! So I thought it would be fitting to do something significant.**_**

_Code names? I thought he was joking about that before. Isn't that a little immature._ Although, I suppose people finding my identity out isn't really what I'd want right now.  
We walk together down to the living room, where the professor leaves us alone together.  
"Am I the only one who feels kind of silly doing this?" I mutter awkwardly.  
"It could be fun, I guess." Jean replies cheerfully. "Let's start with Warren. Any ideas?"  
"Oh! Oh!" Bobby exclaims. "Bird Boy!"  
He laughs and Warren slaps him on the arm. "Shut up, Bobby." He says for the second time in the few hours I've known him.  
"I have an idea." I speak up. "Angel."  
"Angel?" Warren raises an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, you know, you kind of have that angelic appearance about you. It would so work!"  
"I agree, Warren!" Jean grins. "It's very... 'You'! What do you think, Scott?"  
We all turn to the boy slouching on the coach next to me.  
"Yeah, whatever." He mumbles_. Oh my gosh! He IS jealous!_ I take his hand in mine and smile at him softly.  
"Okay, one down, four to go!" Jean says sweetly.  
"I have one for Evelyn." Scott's tone seems unusually blunt. "Ardor."  
"I don't get it." Bobby wrinkles his nose in confusion.  
"It means 'a burning passion'." I explain, not taking my eyes from my boyfriend.  
"As inappropriate as it seems," Bobby starts. "I think it kind of works."  
My mouth twitches into a smile as I look at Scott. I kiss him on the cheek and feel his body relax slightly.  
"Don't be jealous," I whisper gently to him.  
"I'm not." He hisses back, making me smirk.  
"This is supposed to be a group discussion, guys." Warren mumbles from across the small room.  
"Oh, shut up, feather boy!" Scott growls.  
"Scott!" I exclaim.  
"Come on, boys. Be nice." Jean is not smiling now.  
"Why should I? He's a complete asshole!" Scott yells. _Woah. Where did that come from?  
_"Seriously? I'm the asshole? Okay then, cyclops!" Warren scoffs sarcastically, mocking how Scott's visor gives him the appearance of just one eye. _  
_"Stop it! This is total-" I stop_. Wait. That works!_ "Scott, that could totally be you alias."_  
_"You want me to take a code name from an insult this douche used against me?" He raises an eyebrow, but seems less angry than before, more confused._  
_"Yeah, I think she's right." Jean speaks up. As much as I am irritated by her, I guess she can be alright._  
_"Weird as it is, it would totally work," Bobby laughs._  
_Scott seems to relax slightly. I think he likes Bobby. I wonder for a moment if it's because Bobby is slightly younger than us, around the same age Scott's brother he told me about would've been if it weren't for the crash. I get a strong urge to hug the boy sitting next to me. Being a single child, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a sibling, let alone lose one. Instead, I settle for taking his hand in mine. He looks done at our connection and back up at me. I pull a small smile._  
_"Okay," Scott says curtly. "Fine. Whatever."_  
_After another twenty minutes (and two more stand offs between Scott and Warren), we have completed our task. Both Jean and Bobby have acquired typical, cheesy superhero names, particularly Bobby. He decided rather quickly on the less-than-original 'Iceman'. I guess he probably just wanted to escape the room, I know I did._  
_Jean's decision took longer, of course. I think I counted six points at which I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes in the thirteen minutes it took her to choose. In the end, she finally settled for 'Marvel Girl', which I think is rather cheesy._  
_"I believe you have all decided?" The professor asks, as he re-enters the room. We all nod slightly. "Good. I would like you to start referring to each other in this way as much a possible within the mansion."_  
_"Seriously?" Bobby and I ask simultaneously._  
_"Yes, it is important that you get to know each other by these names as, for now, it would not be safe to announce your true identities." He explains. I sigh inwardly. _I'm gunna feel so stupid doing this.  
_"You may leave now, students." He smiles again and exits the room._  
_"Well, that was fun," Warren mumbles sarcastically, walking towards the door with Jean. She giggles._  
_"Oh, Warren, be nice." She places her hand on his shoulder and they leave the room, closely followed by Bobby. Scott and I are now left alone._  
_"So, how are you enjoying mutant high?" He winks at me. _Jeez, this boy's mood swings are going to drive me insane.  
_"This morning's been... Different!" I laugh. "I'm so glad I've got you here with me, Scott."_  
_"Me too," he wraps his long arms around me, pulling my body to his. He kisses me softly. "I love you, Ardor."_  
_"I love you too, Cyclops." I whisper, surprised at how strangely natural the name feels._  
_"Now, can we please get back to my room so I can get out of this outfit?" He pulls off one of his yellow gloves and tangles it between our faces. I giggle again._  
_"Definitely."  
**_  
**YAY! Scott is now Cyclops! Also, I know I changed the outfits in the last chapter a lot from what they were in the original comics but, come on, that was 1963! xD Comment with useful feedback please? I really enjoy getting constructive criticism on this fanfic, so that I can make it the best it can be. Thank you. J**_**


	25. Chapter 25

By the time I changed out of my _'lovely'_ uniform, spent some time with Scott and walked home, it is almost six in the evening.  
"Where have you been, young lady?" My mum demands as I walk through the door.  
"Hi mum." I mumble, looking down to the ground.  
"I get a text late last night saying you're staying at 'a friend's' and here nothing of you until you stumble through the door almost 24 hours later!" She storms into the kitchen and gestures for me to follow her.  
"It's not almost twent-"  
"Who is this 'friend' you mentioned anyway?" She quizzes placing her hands on her hips. "It can't be Sara because you would've said, and you don't really like any of-"  
"I was with Scott." I cut her off. Damn. There's only one way to stop her interrogating me - the truth, or at least a very small amount of it. "He's my boyfriend now."  
"Oh, honey! Why didn't you say?" Her anger vanishes instantaneously as she takes me into her arms.  
"Umm..."  
"Have you kissed him yet?" She winks at me.  
"Mum! You are Sara are way too similar sometimes!" I laugh.  
"So, you were at his house last night?" She pulls me through to the living room and plonks us down on the sofa.  
"Yes... Well, sort of. Scott lives at a..." _Mansion for teenage mutants?_ "Boarding school."  
"But I though he went to school with you?" She wrinkles her nose in confusion.  
"He does... It's just..." _Think, Evelyn!_ "He takes some of his classes at this other school, because he's more advanced in certain subjects. That's what I was doing today. The head teacher at his other school suggested I try out one of the classes, to see if I'd like any extra tutoring."  
"Oh? What kind of extra tutoring?" She raises her eyebrow.  
"Biology." I say quickly, regretting it afterwards - I _hate_ biology! I didn't even take it in high school! "The professor met me when I was visiting Scott and thought that I had a skill for it. You know, genetics and all that. So, he offered me after school and weekend tutoring."  
"Hmmm..." My mother looks unconvinced. "But you're not studying biology."  
"No, but it's more like a club, really - a place to meet new people." I smile, hoping she won't notice how fake it is.  
"What kind of people?" _Come on, mom. Please just fall for it?_  
"People like me. People who..." I stop myself. "Like biology."  
"Hmmm." She raises her eyebrows. "Evelyn James, is this just an excuse to spend more time with your sexy _sexy_ boyfriend?"  
I laugh. "No, mum. I'll see Scott enough at school."  
"Good. I'd like to speak to this professor you said about, to verify your slightly strange story." _Oh crap!_  
"Uh huh. I'll make it happen!" I smile again, trying to hide my many lies. "Anyway, gotta go. Coursework to be done."  
I stand and hurry up the stairs.  
Once safely in the privacy of my own room, I shut the door and sigh heavily, before taking out my phone.

_So... My mom wants to meet the professor... E x_

_What did you tell her?! S x_

_That you go to a boarding school that has recommended that I take extracurricular biology lessons. :/ E x_

I smirk to myself at how stupid it sounds. How did I even come up with such an insane and unbelievable cover story?

_So she doesn't know about 'us'? S x_

_No. I haven't told anyone. Why? E x_

_Nothing important. Talk later. Have fun learning biology. ;) S x_

Oh man! Scott's right! To convince my mum, I will have to learn at least some biology. This sucks.  
I wonder now about what Scott's 'nothing important' is. Is it actually important? Why won't he tell me? What does it have to do with my mother knowing we're mutants?  
I ignore my insecurities and set to work on my endless amount of coursework. By the time I next glance at my clock, it is past midnight. Scott said 'Talk later'. How much later can you get?  
Just then, my phone vibrates. I smirk to myself as I check the name on my screen. Scott. _Typical_.

_We know what you are. We have your boyfriend. 1am. The old church. Bring no one._

My heart stops. _Someone has Scott._


	26. Chapter 26

_Who are you? What have you done with Scott?_

My hands shake violently as I press _'send'_. This can't be real. This isn't happening. It must be a joke. A sick, twisted joke. Please, someone tell me this is a joke?

_Nothing. Yet. But if you don't comply with our demands, his pretty red sunglasses won't be intact much longer._

Oh my god. Someone actually has Scott! They have the boy I love! They're going to hurt him!

_Don't touch him! What do you want?_

I send the strong text, glad the receiver cannot see my sobbing face. If I act confident, maybe they'll let him go. _Oh god._ I feel sick. How could someone do this?

_As we said. 1am. The old church. Alone._

I swallow hard. I have to do this. I have to save Scott! But none of this makes sense. How could someone capture Scott? Even without his mutation, he's an excellent fighter, and with it, he's practically unstoppable.  
I slowly get dressed, keeping my mind off the task ahead of me. If I think about this too much, I'll almost certainly change my mind.  
I stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes are swollen and red from crying, which just emphasizes the dark bags that remain there from exhaustion. My lower lip quivers slightly. I look weak and feeble. I don't appear at all like a hero, quite the opposite. I look like the one who needs the hero. The one who needs my Cyclops. I take a deep breath. I have to save him. I can't even consider leaving him. He would never do that to me!  
I slip into some comfortable shoes and head out the front door. Another deep breath. This could be the last time I see my home, for all I know.  
I begin walking down the familiar road, my whole body shaking, but pretty soon it develops into a jog. Then a run. Then a sprint. I can't get to Scott fast enough. He needs help, and I'm the only one that can provide it!  
I arrive at the old church at about 00:45. Scott would be proud of my punctuality, I inappropriately think to myself.  
The old church is a pretty self-explanatory building. It's a huge old church! It's been abandoned for years, and no one ever dares to enter it as it looks more than extremely fragile. Everyone is totally surprised it has not collapsed already. There are actually bets at school as to how long it'll last. I wonder momentarily why this place was chosen by Scott's kidnappers. But, of course, no one comes here.  
I see a door swing open at the side of the building. The door is metal, and light streams through the door way. Someone has been working on the church! I walk slowly around to the open door, wary of every noise and movement.  
Suddenly, two pairs of hands grab my arms and pull me into the building. I hear the door slam behind me and struggle to get free. It's no use.  
"Evelyn, is it?" A male voice asks, too cheerfully. I look up to see a middle aged man with dark hair and glasses smiling down at me.  
"Where's Scott? How do you know my name?" I spit, all fear gone and replaced with adrenaline and pure anger.  
"It wasn't too difficult to figure out when you're dear boyfriend was constantly begging us. 'Oh, don't hurt Evelyn. Leave Evelyn out of this! Evelyn. Evelyn. Evelyn.'" He says in a high pitched voice, mocking Scott's speech.  
"What have you done to him?" I shout and tug hard against the men who restrain me. Nothing.  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" He smiles a disgusting smile that makes me feel nauseous, before nodding to the men that hold me. "Boys?"  
I am dragged through the ruins of the old church, kicking and shouting against my capturers. We pass a wall and I gag at the sight before me.  
Tied to four wooden chairs are the teens I'd spent the morning getting to know. The mutants that were slowly becoming my friends. Restrained and obviously hurt within the decrepit ruins before me are my fellow X-Men.


	27. Chapter 27

"I know," the man starts stepping in front of me once again. "Pretty extraordinary how I've restrained them each in a unique way, as to block the use of their mutations."  
"Scott!" I shout, the pain of seeing the beautiful boy before me tied up and powerless is almost overwhelming.  
"Evelyn?" He turns his head to face me. "Evelyn, why did you come here?"  
"I had to come. I had to-" the man slaps Scott across the face. I gasp in shock. He laughs.  
"It's funny really," he turns back to me "Your darling boyfriend was the easiest to restrain. His powers are so... _Pathetic_. All I had to do was ensure his hands were tied, and poor Scotty couldn't access his irritating little mutation."  
"You're sick!" I snarl. "What do you want with us?"  
"All in good time, princess." He bends forward and strokes my cheek with his thumb. I pull my face away. He straightens up and turns back towards my team mates. "Firstly, I need to show you how the rest of your group are so cleverly held."  
The two men beside me drag me forward until I am in line with Scott to my left. He pulls hard against his restraints.  
"Let her go!" He shouts. "Let them all go, you cowards!"  
The man slaps him again.  
"Shut up, goggles. Or we'll kill her right in front of your pretty red eyes." He hisses.  
"Evelyn, I love you." He whispers weakly.  
"I love you too," I say, allowing the sobs to flow from my body.  
"Aww. How sweet..." The man moans sarcastically. "Next!"  
I am pulled forward and see the next figure becoming more clear from the darkness. Jean. She's crying - practically hysterically. There are thick headphones over her ears.  
"Jean Grey. The telepath." He laughs "She's too distraught to do anything with her powers, so they was no need to restrain her any more than lover boy behind us. But just in case, every time she calms down, even the slightest bit, we send a painfully loud and high pitched noise through those headphones, which completely destroys any small amount of concentration she may have gained."  
_Poor Jean! That's hideous. Wait. Why doesn't he know she's telekinetic? How has she hidden it? _I don't know, but I'm glad she has!  
I am being dragged forward again, until Warren comes into clear sight. He is restrained similarly to the other two, but he also has a long length of barbed wire wrapped around his upper body numerous times. I glance to his wings. The beautiful white feathers are stained red with blood in numerous places. A tear falls down my cheek again. Warren's head hangs down and he stares at his knees. _Oh, Angel!_  
"Quite beautiful really, isn't it?" the man questions, circling Warren's chair. "The angel restrained by a band of thorns. It could be straight out of the bible!"  
I am dragged forward one last time. Now, I can see Bobby's tear stained face. Bobby. The funny young boy I'd laughed with earlier, who could not be older than fifteen, now appears completely broken, his face tight with pain.  
"This is my favourite," the man begins "How do you stop a boy who can project ice from his body? Like this!" He kicks the large metal box in front of Bobby's chair that covers the boy's hands. Bobby jumps and winces at the man's strong contact.  
"He's just a child! How can you do this to him?" I exclaim, the tears now falling freely.  
"Hush, Evelyn. You don't even know what _'this'_ is yet! Please, allow me to explain." He clears his throat. "Each time young Robert here as much as moves his hands, this box fills with flames, essentially burning the boy and melting every snowflake in him!"  
"No." The word is quiet and unbelievably weak. I try again. "No! You can't treat us like this!"  
He ignores my statement. "I bet you're wondering why we are not putting your dear Scotty through the pain that we are putting the other three through." I hadn't thought about that. The pain the others are feeling must be excruciating! _Why hasn't he done anything to Scott?_  
The man bends down and whispers far too softly into my ear. "He's going to watch you die and he won't be able to do anything about it."  
I am being pulled backwards now, back so far that I am next to Scott again.  
The men holding me release me suddenly and I drop to the floor.  
"Evelyn!" Scott shouts.  
The dark haired man grabs my right arm roughly and lifts me up to stand.  
"Say goodbye to lover boy, princess." He whispers and nods to one of the men who held me before. The man raises a gun and pushes against Scott's head. "Don't try anything stupid!"  
The man behind me pushes me forward and I fall into Scott's lap. I embrace him immediately.  
"Scott. Scott, they're going to hurt me. But it doesn't matter. It's not your fault. I love you. You have to stay focused, whatever they do to me. It doesn't matter. Just stay focused!" I say hurriedly, looking into his red lenses.  
"What? No! No, I won't let them hurt you!" He shouts angrily, the second man pushes the gun further against Scott's temple. I sob heavily.  
"Please. Don't. Please, Scott. Just-" he cuts me off with a kiss. As soon as our lips meet, the surroundings fall away. I feel temporarily safe. I feel my breathing slow and my heart rate settle. I long to feel his arms around me. He pulls away gently, before whispering softly to me.  
"I'm not leaving you here."  
At that moment, I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head, and everything descends into darkness.

**_**This chapter was actually really difficult to write, especially Bobby's part. I'm sorry if it totally sucks! Feedback on the story please? Do you like where it's going? What do you think of the X-Men? Comments and reviews are always super helpful. Thank you!**_**


	28. Chapter 28

_No! They've taken her. They've taken Evelyn. They knocked her out and took her away from me. They won't hurt her! They can't! I won't let them! Argh! This is all my fault! If I had just-_  
"Scotty," I look up to see the dark haired man smiling at me "we have a surprise for you!"  
A bright light flicks on in front of me and I turn my face away. Once my eyes have adjusted, I return my gaze to what has been unveiled in front of me. I catch my breath at the painful sight before me.  
There is a large glass cube about three meters away from where I am held. The cube itself must be at least two meters high and wide. It is what the cube contains that disgusts me. The bottom 50cm cube is full of clean, transparent water that sparkles as the small amount of light within the room filters through it. The water level rises slowly. And caged within the water, restrained by a brown leather strap on each limb, is Evelyn. She thrashes about desperately, her hair alight. She screams my name.  
"No! No! Let her go, you bastards! Let her go!" I scream, desperately tugging against the straps that hold my wrists. The water rises more, touching her thighs.  
"Shhhh," the man's face is in line with mine. "Shhh, Scotty. Let me explain this to you."  
"You make me sick!" I spit, not taking my eyes off Evelyn.  
He laughs. "As I was saying, this demonstration is to show you just how worthless your mutation actually is! You could so easily rescue your sweet, mutant girlfriend if you could just access your glasses. But, oh wait, I have you restrained. So, instead, you watch her die."  
"No," my voice is unrecognizably weak. The water keeps rising.  
"Isn't it fascinating how something as strong and powerful as fire can be extinguished so easily?" The man nods to someone out of sight and water crashes down over Evelyn's face. Her flames hiss as they fizzle out. I can hear my wavering breaths. This can't be happening. I can't lose her so soon! "She did put up a fight, bless her. But, like I said, fire is extinguished easily."  
"Please, I'll give you anything you want. Please, don't do this!" I beg, turning to face my torturer for the first time. He straightens and begins to walk away. The water reaches her hips.  
"You will give me what I want anyway, so I'll leave you to enjoy this!" He exits the room.  
"Please! Please!" I shout. "Please, don't do this!"  
Evelyn's muffled cries join the sounds of the pained mutants around me. I turn to the hunched figure beside me.  
"Jean! I need you to help me!" The water reaches her waist. "Jean, please!" No response.  
I scream in frustration. If Jean could just access her telekinesis, she could remove my glasses and I could save Evelyn! The liquid laps at her chest.  
"Argh!" _Think Scott, think! I won't let you die here, Evelyn!_ It's at her neck now.  
"Help me!" Her muffled begs sting my ears.  
"Please, let her go! Please!" I shout out to anyone who's listening. "I'm beg-"  
"Scott!" A familiar voice breaks through my plea. I look to my left to find the source.  
"Warren?" It becomes increasingly difficult to speak around the lump in my throat.  
"Scott, I have a plan." I look from the blood covered angel beside me to the drowning girl in front of me.  
"Warren, this is serious!" I growl. My girlfriend in drowning before my eyes, is there anything more serious? The water covers her mouth now.  
"I know." He looks directly at me. "Trust me."  
I nod quickly. "Okay."  
I watch intently as the tall blond boy across from me wiggles and fidgets against his spikey restraints. I wince slightly as I watch more crimson liquid trickle down his clean white feathers. I finally risk the glance that I had been avoiding for so long. Evelyn is completely submerged now. She thrashes around hopelessly, just tiring herself out. She begins to look weaker and weaker. I don't think she can last much longer. I want to scream and shout at Warren to hurry up, but what good would that do? Just possibly alert our capturers that we're doing something. I see the Evelyn's eyes slip closed.  
"No! No, Evelyn, don't you dare close your eyes! Stay awake for me!" I shout helplessly.  
My mind fuzzes with lack of control. _These damn glasses!_ If I could control my god damn mutation I wouldn't be seeing this right now!  
"Scott!" Warren hisses. I turn to look at him and notice that his right wing rest limply against the wooden arm of the chair. The high proportion of his feathers are now stained red with blood. Why would he do this to himself?  
"Scott, I'm going to knock the headphones off Jean." He nods to the girl between us. "I need you to get her attention; she can then telekinetically remove you glasses. Are you ready?"  
I nod. I am ready. I'm ready to save my love.  
"Good." He bites his lip in concentration. He flicks his obviously painful wing and the headphones that separate Jean from reality fly from her head.  
"Jean!" I say immediately. Her chorus of sobs ceases. "Jean, Evelyn's trapped! I need you to remove my glasses when I say, okay?"  
"Okay," her voice wavers with emotion. I look towards the cube. Evelyn's body is limp now. Panic shoots through me, but I take a deep breath to suppress it. I have to stay calm. My eyes focus on the bottom corner of the cube, ensuring I avoid hitting Evelyn.  
"Jean, now!" I order. My glasses fall away and I watch as the contents on the cube fall towards me. I close my eyes, and guess at where my cuffs are before opening them twice more, thus, freeing my hands. I retrieve the glasses that float next to my head and see Evelyn for the first time. I rush down to her and quickly blast off her shackles, then repeating the process with the other three mutants. I pull Evelyn off the ground gently, she coughs and splutters, her body shaking violently.  
"It's okay now, I've got you." I whisper and kiss her wet hair. "Stay here, I have to help the others."  
I rush over to Jean who is quickly unravelling the wire from Warren's wings. _Oh, god._  
"It's okay, I've got this!" She assures me. "Help Bobby!"  
I glance to where my youngest team mate is held. Although I broke his wrist restraints, the movement sensing torture mechanism Bobby is strapped into still remains intact.  
"Okay, Bobby? This is going to hurt but I'm going to need you to keep as still as possible for me, yeah?" He winces and nods. That's good enough. I take a couple of steps back and raise my glasses. The metal box that held Bobby's hands makes a large crash and disappears from site. The boy before me whimpers slightly at the sight of his burnt and blistered hands, but takes a strong breath and stands. _Wow_. That is someone to look up to.  
Suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder. I spun quickly, ready to fight, but instead find Evelyn.  
"Talk to Jean, see if she can use her telepathy to find a way out. I need to see Bobby."


	29. Chapter 29

**_**So I'm starting to find this really difficult to write now! But I'm also quite enjoying the challenge! Thanks for reading and please comment/review.**_**

"Hold out your hands." I command, Bobby complies, wincing. There are burns and blisters covering all visible skin. _Oh no!_  
"It's alright; I'm just going to try to take the pain away, okay?" I say in the softest tone I can muster. He nods. _Okay, come on, Evelyn. Do it right this time. Save him._  
I raise my hands and hold them just above his. He flinches slightly. My fingers twitch as I close my eyes. I visualize myself pulling all the heat from Bobby's body. I imagine his ice returning. I try to feel the warmth receding into my palms instead, and to my surprise, I do. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. My hands are hot and red, but I feel no pain. My gaze shifts to Bobby's hands now. They're almost completely healed! Only a few small blisters remain.  
"Better?" I ask, smiling, although I'm not entirely sure why.  
"Yes. Wow. Evelyn that was amazing, that was-" a loud crash cuts him off.  
"Everyone out of here. Now!" Scott orders. We immediately rush to stand beside him.  
"Scott, what's happening?" I beg, taking hold of his arm.  
"I don't know, but we really need to get out of this place." He says gently and offers me his hand. "Come on."  
I take in the sight around me as everything seems to move in slow motion. Jean walks at double speed trying to keep up with Scott as she explains what she discovered telepathically about escaping. Next to me, Bobby slings Warren's arm around his shoulders. I catch my breath and turn my face away at the sight of Warren's bloody, topless chest. I wish for the ability to take Warren's inevitable pain away in the same way I removed Bobby's. I silently curse my limited abilities.  
"This way!" Scott calls. I take Warren's other arm and follow Scott and Jean down a small, dark corridor to our left. It seems endless. Faint voices surround us and we know we will be found soon. As we walk, Warren's body becomes heavier, as me and Bobby struggle to keep him upright and awake. He's bleeding... _A lot._  
"Scott! Warren's loosing too much blood. We have to get him back to the institute now!" I shout forward. Scott runs back to me, ordering Jean to keep going.  
"I'll take him. You help Jean!" He commands. I obey, slipping Warren's arm over Scott's shoulders and jogging forward to meet Jean.  
"Where are we going?" I ask a little too bluntly. I'm scared now.  
"There's a right turn up here, then there should be a short corridor before we reach the back exit." Jean hurriedly explains, panting. I nod. I don't know what to say. We've been a team less than a day and there is already a chance we might lose one of us. If this is what's it's like to be an X-Man, I don't think I'm ready.  
"Here!" Jean exclaims suddenly. "Right, here!"  
We turn down another dark, seemingly endless corridor and relief starts to bloom in my chest. We might actually get out of here! I want to run, sprint to the escape at the end of the corridor. But one glance and the wounded mutant behind me tells me that that is not a viable idea right now. We're a team. We stay a team.  
"Stop!" Jean shouts, making me jump. "There's someone here."  
"Well done, Jean. I'm impressed!" The dark haired man that held and tortured us just minutes ago steps out of the shadows. "I'm impressed with all of you, in fact. Do tell, how _did_ you escape my restraints."  
"Simple." Scott speaks up. "We are mutants, and you sir, are an asshole."  
I smirk at Scott's remark.  
"How rude..." The man mutters. "I'll have to fix that..."  
"Did you just say you were gunna fix him?" Jean asks, stepping forward bravely. "What the hell are you planning to do with us?"  
"Hey! My boyfriend does not need fixing, jerk!" I exclaim. The man ignores me and keeps his eyes on Jean.  
"I thought you could read minds, Miss Grey?" He takes a few steps back. "Capture them, don't let any escape."  
Five men sprint towards us dressed all in black and wielding guns. _Oh crap._


	30. Chapter 30

"Watch out!" Bobby shouts, as a white blast of ice shoots past me and covers the ground in front of my feet. The men before us slip and fall in an almost comical manner.  
Jean lifts her hands above her head, palm up, arms outstretched, and the guns previously held by the men correspond by following her actions, and rising above three meters off the ground. She shuts her eyes and clenches her hands into fists and I watch in awe as the metal of the guns twists and contorts into mangled shapes. She finally drops her hands to her sides and the 'guns' fall with a loud crash. _Wow! Remind me to never get into a fight with this girl!_  
The men are back on their feet now and are again making their way towards us. We all know what we need to do, even though nobody says the words. Stand and fight.  
I swing my head and relax slightly as the glowing warmth returns. Fire is my friend. I see that now.  
The next few seconds are all a blur. Once the men are clear of Bobby's ice, they charge at us. My mind falls into a fuzz of confusion.  
"Evelyn! We need to separate them from us." Scott orders from behind me. His voice brings me out of my shocked state. I know what I need to do now. It's just whether I can. I've never tried something this big or important. I slip my fingers through my flame-entwined hair and fling my hand towards the men's feet. The fire catches and spreads across the width of the corridor as I command it to with my hand movements. The men stumble back, some cursing, and take a second to compose and reorder themselves. This is all a need. I bite my lip in concentration and move my hands until the wall of fire reaches the height of our heads. Scott is now beside me.  
"Well done, that was amazing!" He smiles quickly before turning his attention to the flames. He lifts his glasses and shoots through the wall of roaring fire. From the low scream I hear, I gather he hit his target. He repeats this action four more times before ensuring me that it is safe for me to retract my fire. I do so, watching as the flames quickly shoot back into my waiting palms. It still amazes me that I feel no pain when this happens.  
The dark haired man from earlier is nowhere to be seen as we continue our journey down the short corridor. I still do not put out my flames, this seems too easy. We reach the door within seconds.  
"I'll check there's no one outside," Scott states strongly. "You three look after Warren, he's not looking great."  
I watch Scott open the door and take a step out. He scans the area and takes one more step.  
Suddenly, there is a gun against his temple for the second time today. All I can see of the gunman is his wrist. But I can bet I know who it is - the man with the dark hair.  
As the gunman steps into view, my suspicions are confirmed.  
"Nobody move." He tries hard to hide the weakness in his voice but it is still obvious, by that and his shaking hand, that he's scared.  
"Get out of here!" Scott shouts. It is now that I realize just how great of a leader Scott is. Our team was assembled just this morning, and already he is willing to risk his life for us - to die for us. But no, we are a team. Teams fight for each other. We would not be the X-Men if we left one of our own to die. My hand twitches at my side.  
"He's bluffing." I jump slightly at Jean's telepathic contact. "He wants Scott alive. He won't hurt him."  
I glance subtly to her out of the corner of my eye. Yes, being telepathic means that she is probably right. _What if she's not? Do I really trust her with the life of my boyfriend?_  
"You should trust me." _Damn it! Stop listening in to my thoughts!_ "Sorry. But you should. And anyway, if I'm not right, I'm am certain I can stop the bullet."  
_Promise?_  
"I swear, Evelyn. I won't let Scott die." I take a deep breath. This is it.  
"I said get out of here!" Scott shouts again. None of us move still.  
"Shut up, mutant!" The man hisses. He uses the gun to direct Scott around until he is facing us through the door way.  
Within a second I swipe my hand through my hair and send the flames towards the man threatening the boy I love. The ball of fire contacts with his wrist and he cries out in pain. The gun falls to the grass_. Oh god! I hurt someone! I actually- oh my gosh! I'm a bad person!_  
"Jean!" Scott's voice brings me out of my panicked train of thought. As I watch my boyfriend I realize; that bastard deserved it!  
"Got it!" Before I can ask what _'it'_ is, the gun speeds past me and into Jean's hands.  
The four of us join Scott outside. The man stumbles to his feet and begins to run across the grass. Bobby flicks his hand and the man slips to the floor. Scott rushes over to him before we can say anything. He pins the man to the ground.  
"You hurt my team! You tried to kill my girlfriend!" Scott takes hold of his glasses and the man struggles under his grasp "You deserve to die, you worthless piece of-"  
"Scott, no!" I shout, quickly reaching him. "Don't. He's not worth it."  
I place my hand on his arm softly.  
"Whatever." Scott mumbles and punches the guy square in the jaw. His head falls back and he moans in pain. Sirens begin to sing from the nearby road.  
"Come on, we need to get out of here!" I pull at Scott's arm. He stands and we run back to the three waiting mutants.  
"What about him?" Bobby gestures to the man still moaning on the grass.  
"Leave him for the police to find." I say, not giving Scott the chance to change his mind about letting the guy live. "Let's get back to the institute."


	31. Chapter 31

Everything is happening so quickly. We are entering the institute. The professor is shocked - he didn't even realize they were gone; he had been working on finding new mutants using Cerebro all night. Now, we are carrying an unconscious Warren through to the medical room. The blood won't stop. Jean and I are crying. I'm scared. Scott escorts me from the room and I sob into his chest.  
"This is all my fault!" I moan through the tears.  
"No! Don't be stupid!" Scott reassures me. "Nothing is your fault!"  
"Someone could die because of me!" I cry harder.  
"He'll be fine. I promise." He kisses my hair. "Go to my room. Wait for me there. I need to help the professor."  
"Bu-"  
"No. Go. Now. You're in no state to help here." My head falls at his comment. He didn't mean it in a negative way, but I feel the full force of the words.  
I walk slowly through the winding corridors and into Scott's room. I collapse onto the bed and let the tears flow freely. Warren hurt himself like that to free me! Maybe it would be better if I wasn't part of the X-Men. Less than a day in and I've already potentially killed someone and almost turned our leader into a murderer. There is no need for me here. I will just mess this up more!  
Something catches my eye through the wall of tears. There is a small piece of paper on Scott's nightstand. I pick it up gently, holding it away from my face, so as to not dampen it with my tears. It's a photograph, a photograph of a family - Scott's family. The parents and younger brother he had told me had died in an accident. This can't have been taken long before that, as Scott looks around the age of ten (the age he was when the incident happened). I smile at the grumpy looking blonde boy next to Scott. That was obviously Alex - the little brother Scott so regularly avoided talking about. I rub my thumb gently over the image. We are Scott's family now - the X-Men. I can't leave him; he's been left too much before. I pull the photograph against my chest. And somehow, despite the guilt, rage and sadness bubbling inside of me, I fall into a deep sleep.

I awake to the feeling of a light kiss on my cheek. My eyes flutter open and, for a second, I forget all of the pain of the night before. But it soon comes rushing back. I sit up quickly.  
"What happened? Where's Warren?" I pant.  
"He's fine. He's stable now and is starting on a steady recovery." Scott is sat on the bed in front of me. He smiles softly. I sigh with relief.  
"Can I see him?" Light streams in through the translucent curtains. "What time is it?"  
"Later, he's resting. And it's about 11am." 11am?! What?!  
"Oh no! My mum-"  
"The professor has gone to talk to her." He places his hand on my knee.  
"About what?" I question. _Please say he's not telling her the truth!_  
"He's validating that crazy 'biology class' story you sold her!" He laughs. I stand, wincing at my aching muscles. The photograph flutters to the floor and Scott bends to retrieve it.  
"What were you doing with this?" He's not smiling now.  
"I- Urrr-"  
"Evelyn, this is private!" He slides the photograph into an open drawer and shuts it strongly. _Woah_.  
"I was just-"  
"I can't- I don't want to talk about my family, okay?" I shrink back down onto the bed and nod.  
"I just thought that-"  
"Well don't _'just think'_." He says bluntly.  
"I'm sorry." I let my head fall to my knees. He sighs and I feel him relax slightly beside me.  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't want to think about the people I've lost when last night I came so close to losing you too." He touches my cheek. I stay silent, still embarrassed. He lifts my chin so that I have to look at him. "Look, Evelyn. Last night... I- I can barely explain how I felt when I saw you- When you were- When I almost lost you. I was terrified. All control I had over myself and my emotions just went away. I wanted to be responsible. I wanted to be the leader the professor expects me to be. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep control when everything I wanted was being taken away from me. And then afterwards, when I had that bastard outside, defenceless. I just wanted to kill him. I saw red - so to speak - and all I wanted to do was blast his head into the ground."  
I hug him quickly. "You'll never lose me." I whisper in a sweet promise.  
"But-"  
"No buts. We're X-Men now. And we can look after ourselves pretty damn well. You won't lose me." I squeeze him tighter, never wanting to let go.  
"Never ever put yourself in danger again, especially not for me. Okay?" He says as more of a statement than a question.  
"I'll always risk myself for you. You know that. I will never stop that." It's true. Scott is more than everything to me now.  
"You're so infuriating, Ardor!" He hisses. We both laugh. I pull away, kissing him lightly on the cheek as I do.  
"But you love me, Cyclops." He kisses my lips quickly, before standing from the bed.  
"I have to go. Get some more rest."  
"But Scott! Please stay! I don't want to be alone." I beg. Jeez, I sound disgustingly desperate.  
"Evelyn," he sighs.  
"Please," I blink up at him.  
"Fine. But only until you fall asleep." He crawls into bed behind me and wraps his arm over my body. There is a harsh red mark on his wrist. I run my fingers over it lightly.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you again." I whisper tiredly.  
"Shhh. Sleep now." He kisses my hair and I close my eyes. Soon, I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

My eyes flutter open once again and the room is dull and dark. _What time is it?_ I stand and stretch sleepily. I trudge slowly over to the door and out into the corridor. _There's got to be a restroom somewhere in here._ I stumble down the hallway, my muscles still aching hideously, opening random doors as I go. Most lead to rooms very similar to Scott's bedroom, but empty. I yawn and continue on my quest. I open another door - another bed room. However, this one is not empty. Bobby sits on the bed, looking down at his hands. He doesn't seem to notice me entering the room.  
"Hey." I say softly, hoping not to surprise him too much.  
"Oh, Evelyn. Hi." He sounds sad. I walk over to him and sit next to him on his bed. He flinches away slightly.  
"Bobby? Are you okay?" I try to place my hand gently on his shoulder but he flinches again. "Sorry. Is it something I've done?"  
"No, it's just-" he words fall away and he continues to stare at his hands that lie in his lap. This moment seems to emphasize his young age more than ever. I thought that me and Scott may be too young for all this, but Bobby is still a child, a vulnerable, innocent little boy.  
"Bobby, I'm sorry if I've-"  
"What you did last night," He starts strongly, like he's pushing the words out. "When you took away my burns, my pain. That was really amazing. And I don't think I can ever thank you enough. But..." He stops again.  
"But?" I push.  
"It's just, your mutation. You're such a great girl, and I could see us easily becoming really good friends but..." He sighs, and finally looks up at me. "Fire. I can't... You... Your mutation kind of... Scares me right now."  
"What?" He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would admit their fears.  
"Well, fire is what was used against me last night. And now, when I think of how you burnt that guy, when he was threatening Scott... I know it was the right thing to do! And I know you would never hurt anyone if you had the choice! But... Me and fire... I don't think me and fire are going to work. Not for a while at least."  
"Okay. I understand." I do, to a certain extent, I guess. He doesn't trust my mutation. I don't think it's anything personal to me - I hope it's not - just my mutation. It still kind of stings though.  
"I'm really sorry. We can still be friends. It's just-"  
"You don't want me to touch you." I finish, slightly too harshly.  
"I'm so sorry. Especially after what you did for me. God, I feel so stupid!"  
"No, don't. It's fine." I try to sound sincere, but I can't help the hurt sneaking through into my voice. I stand to leave.  
"Evelyn, wait. I didn't mean-"  
The door bursts open and a panicked Scott rushes in.  
"Bobby, have you seen-" he starts quickly, panting. His words cut off as he notices me and he sighs. "_Evelyn._"  
"Hi." I say shyly, although I'm not sure what reason I have to act shy.  
"Where the hell did you go? I went back to check on you and you weren't there! Do you have any idea how terrifying that is after last night?"  
"I know, I'm sorry." I say, though my mind is still on my conversation with the boy sat behind me.  
"Come here," he orders softly. "Thank you, Bobby."  
I walk into Scott's waiting arms and he escorts me out of the room. I try hard to push back the tears that fight to claim my eyes, but they succeed.  
"Hey! What's this about?" Scott stops me and holds my shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
I shake my head, dismissing his question.  
"Warren? Because I was about to tell you, he's awake now. He's still weaker than usual, but he's heeling rapidly and-  
"It's not Warren," I sob.  
"No? What is it then?" He hugs me now.  
"It's Bobby. He's scared of me!" I confess, crying more.  
"No. Don't be crazy!" He releases the contact. "He told me about what you did for him, how you absorbed his burns. He thinks you're amazing for it - hell, so do I! He was really grateful when he was telling me about it."  
"He says that he and fire won't work. Not after last night. He doesn't trust my mutation." I take a deep breath and try to suppress more tears.  
"Oh, Evelyn. It's okay. I'm sure he'll get over it. Just give him time!" Scott smiles reassuringly.  
"I know. I just... I feel like a monster." I shake my head and look to the ground.  
"You're definitely not a monster. You saved my life last night! Why would a monster do that?" I shrug, which seems to make him smile. "Anyway, do you want to go see Warren?"  
I take another deep breath and nod, trying to force out a weak smile.

By the time we have managed to weave our way down to the medical room, I am calmer. Either that or I've just ran out of tears to cry. I've never cried so much in my life. I don't let people see me cry usually. I'm not weak. But the last few weeks have completely destroyed my emotions.  
Scott knocks gently on the door and we enter. Warren is sat up on the surgical bed, eating some sort of strange smelling soup; I wrinkle my nose when the scent reaches me. His wings are outstretched, narrowly avoiding the metal equipment and monitors surrounding him, and Jean seems to be dabbing a white flannel against them to remove the dried in blood. The thick white bandage around his chest has small blobs of red dotted over it at uneven intervals. There are smaller patches and bandages tacked to varying areas of his wings. I can't help but tilt my head and furrow my brow at the strange sight before me.  
"Hi, guys." Scott says, clearing his throat lightly. Both Warren and Jean look up at us.  
"Hey," Warren's voice sounds tired. I slowly walk over to him and sit on the end of the bed.  
"I want to thank you. And apologize." I begin. "You shouldn't have risked yourself for me. You barely know me! But thank you so much for what you did. I don't think I can ever repay you, but I'll certainly try my hardest! And I'm so sorry you have to go through this pain because I couldn't save myself."  
He swallows a large mouthful of soup and shakes his head. "No, Evelyn. We're a team. It makes no difference how long or how well I've known you. You're still a valuable member of our team. Plus, I'm on a possibly dangerous amount of painkillers and have Jeany here as my own personal nurse!" He winks at my and whispers. "She's promised to give me a neck rub next."  
"In your dreams, rich boy!" Jean calls from behind the veil of his left wing. We both laugh.  
"But seriously, thank you. What can I do to ever begin to make it up to you?" I place my hand on his lower leg gently. Unlike Bobby he does not twitch away from me. I'm temporarily very thankful that not everyone within my new team is scared of me.  
"Well firstly, you can take Scotty here out on a date. He's totally putting a downer on things, being all serious and stuff." I hear Scott's deep laugh behind me.  
"I think we should get you on these painkillers more often, Angel." He laughs. He's right, the boy next to me is nothing like the moody mutant I met yesterday morning - he's way more fun when he's drugged. I giggle to myself at my thoughts.  
"Okay, deal." I smile. "Just shout if you need anything, yeah?"  
He nods mindlessly, far more interested in consuming the strange soup. I smile a genuine smile. I'm really glad he's okay. I stand and begin to exit the room.  
"Oh, and Evelyn," Warren's voice sings happily over my shoulder. I turn back to face him.  
"Hmm?"  
"If Jean doesn't give me a neck rub, you totally are!" He winks at me. Scott is definitely right; _we should really drug Warren more often!  
_"Goodbye, Warren." I laugh, taking Scott's hand and leaving the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Today was Scott's first day back at school since his move to the Xavier Institute. I convinced him to sit with me, Sara and the football team at lunch. I want him to get along with my best friend, and this, at the time, seemed like the most logical way for us all to spend time together. Of course, I was wrong.

_"Evi, what's the freak doing here?" One of the boys shouts out as me and Scott approach the lunch table. I can sense how awkward Scott feels about this situation and I don't blame him. But this was bound to happen at some point, might as well get it over with.  
I slam my palms down on the table and lean forward into the faces of the immature boys in front of me.  
"Listen, asshats. Scott is here whether you like it or not. You're going to shut the hell up or I'm personally going to make your school life a living hell. Cheerleaders can do that." I hiss, glaring intensely at each of them in turn. I won't be a cheerleader much longer - I have higher priorities than training right now - so I might as well make the most of the authority while I have it.  
I lean back and sit opposite them, tugging Scott down beside me.  
"Got it?" I growl. They nod quickly. "Good."  
Sara sits beside me and hugs me quickly.  
"Oh, Evi! I'm so glad you're okay! I haven't heard from you all weekend!" She says quickly.  
"I'm fine," I wonder what she'd say if she knew that about thirty six hours ago I'd just been saved from drowning and was sobbing my heart out, convinced I'd killed a boy with wings.  
"Yay! You bought Scott!" She squeals happily, before turning to Marcus, who has just sat next to her. She slaps a large sub out of his hands and back onto his plate.  
"Hey!" He objects. She ignores him.  
"Scott is sitting with us today. Be nice!" She warns making me laugh. She so owns him.  
We eat out lunch as usual; chatting, laughing, and occasionally bitching. Scott stays quiet. Towards the end of the break, I feel Scott take hold of my hand as I tap my fingers lightly against the table mindlessly, whilst talking to Sara. I turn to him a smile. He returns my smile.  
"Oh my gosh! Scott, what happened to your wrist?" Sara exclaims upon seeing the red mark around Scott's forearm from the stiff restraints the other night. He breaks our contact immediately and puts his hands under the table.  
"Urr... Nothing. It's no big deal." He mumbles.  
"Sara, he's fine, honestly." I say, hoping that will be the end of the conversation.  
"What are you trying to hide, Summers?" Marcus' cruel voice calls from behind Sara.  
"Marcus, shut up." I hiss. _God, this guy is a dick!_  
"No. What kind of crazy sex games have you two been playing?" He laughs.  
"You're disgusting." I roll my eyes. Marcus stands and walks to be behind us, before leaning forward so his head is between mine and Scott's.  
"What's to hide, lover boy?" He whispers to Scott, who immediately stands and begins to walk away.  
I sigh. _Marcus is such a douche._  
"Scott, wait!" He slows as I jog over to him. "I'm sorry. I should've known this was a mistake."  
"You think?" He replies in a harsh, sarcastic tone.  
"Scott, I'm really sorry." He turns his head away from me. I can hear Marcus' voice as he shows off and boasts behind us.  
"I always told you Evelyn James was a kinky bitch!" He laughs. I roll my eyes.  
"Come on, Scott. Let's get out of-" I stop when I notice my boyfriend is no longer beside me. I turn just as Scott's fist impacts hard on Marcus' jaw. Marcus falls to the ground.  
"Oh my god, Scott!" I shout, running over to him.  
"What the hell?!" Marcus moans, squirming on the floor. I take Scott's arm and pull him from the room.  
Once we are safely out of the school grounds, I stop.  
"Scott! What were you thinking?! Your ribs are still healing! Do you have any idea how stupid that was?!" I pant, more than confused by his actions.  
"There's no way I'm ever going back to that school." He states defiantly.  
"What?"  
"I'm staying at the institute, like the others. I thought I could handle this but I can't." I hug him now.  
"It's okay," I whisper. "I understand."  
"Please, do this with me." He begs.  
"I can't. You know I can't." I sigh. School will be so much more of a chore without Scott, but I can't just up and leave.  
"At least come home with me now?"  
_Well, I do only have phys ed this afternoon..._  
"Okay, but you're covering for me." I smile up at him. _

And now, six hours later, here I still am, sat on Scott's bed finally feeling the full weight of this weekend. I sigh heavily.  
"Come on. Stand up." Scott orders as he enters the room.  
"You know, I'm not following your orders when I'm not in the uniform, Cyclops." I say, a smile sneaking onto my lips.  
"Yes, you are." He takes my hands and pulls me from the bed. "Up."  
I laugh. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
"We're going on that date Warren told you to take me on!" He pulls me into his arms and kisses me.  
"What?" I laugh again. "I have no plan, no money and nothing to wear!"  
"That's where you're wrong. _I_ have a plan. _I_ have money. And _I_ have something for you to wear."  
"That's crazy!" It feels so nice to laugh after this weekend.  
"Come on, I'll show you." He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room. We run through the winding hall ways hand in hand until we reach the dressing room.  
We enter the room and Scott uses the control pad on the wall to open the double doors that conceal our uniforms_. He wants me to wear my uniform?_ I turn to him and raise an eyebrow.  
"Trust me." He smiles.  
I slowly make my way into the display room. I can see already that my usual uniform is not contained in the glass unit. I pout in confusion as I approach it. It is only when I am a meter or so away that I notice what is displayed inside. _My prom dress!_  
"What? How did you get this?" I laugh, rushing up and opening the case.  
"We have our ways." He smiles, leaning lazily against the door frame.  
I look up and notice that my usual mask is not in the display case either. Instead, there is a fiery, red corsage on the small, glass shelf. I take it down excitedly and slip it onto my wrist. I hold my hand away and admire it. It consists of numerous tiny orange and red flowers intertwined to create the appearance of flames. It's perfect.  
I look to the glass case where Scott's uniform is usually held. Instead, his suit hangs there, with a sharp red tie curled up on the shelf where his visor would usually sit.  
I turn back to him and he starts to walk towards me.  
"What? How? I mean... What are you-" I stutter, my body shaking with nervous excitement.  
"I know prom probably didn't go as well as you had hoped," He wraps his arms around me. "So, I thought we'd have our own."


	34. Chapter 34

The grass is soft between my bare toes as I sit back against a tall oak tree. Scott lies with his head on my lap looking up at me. I smile, more to myself than anyone else. After the hell that has been the last few days, this is more than perfect. My legs ache from dancing, my feet are dirty from twisting and turning in the grass, and I feel comfortably full from the 'picnic' Scott had set out for us. By _'picnic'_, I mean he ordered a pizza and bought a cheap chocolate tart from the grocery store in town. But that was more than perfect for me. This whole evening has been spectacular. I make a mental note to thank Warren for his suggestion of a date later.  
"You know," Scott starts, the lenses of his glasses glinting in the moonlight. "The stars look beautiful from down here..."  
"Is that so?" I raise my eyebrows sarcastically.  
"Yeah, come on." He smiles and taps the grass next to him. I roll my eyes mockingly, before slipping from under him and shifting so I lie next to him on the grass.  
"Hmmm... You're right. The do look-" he predictably cuts me off with a kiss. I return the action, weaving my hand into his hair. I shiver slightly, the chill of the clear night nipping at my exposed shoulders. Scott pulls away.  
"You're cold." He states. It's definitely not a question.  
"No, Scott, I'll be fi-" I stop in confusion when he sits up and pulls something from his bag that is propped neatly against the tree.  
"Here," he says, draping a large fleece blanket over us. I move closer to him and shrug the blanket up, over my shoulders. He kisses me softly again. "Better?"  
I nod; feeling like the smile on my face probably expresses how I'm feeling better than words ever could. He returns the smile, making me giggle. His hand rises and softly strokes a lock of hair from my eyes and tucks it behind my ear. His fingers then weave through the red strands, occasionally twisting or twirling, until he touches my neck. Here, he runs his index finger up and down the length of my skin. His touch electrifies my senses.  
"Hmmm..." His mouth twists quietly.  
"What?" He doesn't answer. _Is there something wrong? Is he planning something?_  
"What?" I repeat, laughing slightly through the word.  
"Nothing," he whispers. "I was just thinking that there's something missing here..."  
"Really? What?" I furrow my brow in confusion.  
"Close your eyes." He orders in a precious whisper and, of course, I comply. I feel his arms pass either side of my neck, and then the cold, smooth sensation of metal against my chest. _A necklace? _His arms retract and the chain falls naturally against my skin.  
"Open your eyes." He whispers. I do, and immediately look down to inspect the gift. The pendant is a small, red, heart-shaped stone encased by randomly angled metal vines, made to appear like a flame motif.  
"Oh, Scott, it's beautiful." I gasp happily.  
"It's ruby quartz," he replies, blushing. "Do you like it?"  
"Of course I like it, silly! It's so _'us'_!" I hug him. I feel kind of guilty now - I never even thought to get him something.  
"It suits you," he smiles.  
"Thank you." I shuffle closer to him, our foreheads almost touching. "What's it like being the leader of the X-Men then, Cyclops?"  
"Scary," he laughs.  
"Well, I thought you were really brave the other night. When we needed a leader, you were there. We're so lucky to have you." The uncontrollable grin that's so common when I'm around Scott claims my lips again.  
"I don't know," he sighs "I feel like you guys didn't need me. I mean, Warren was the one who saved you. Bobby is the one who made those guards slip up. Jean is the one who destroyed their guns. You're the one who stopped me from being shot!"  
"Scott, don't be silly. Who was the one who orchestrated the whole escape from the building?" I place my hand against his cheek. "You did."  
"But maybe that guy was right, maybe my powers are just a bit redundant." His voice is quiet.  
"_Redundant_? Are you kidding me? Scott! Your ability is spectacular! You'll never be 'redundant' to the X-Men!" I kiss him quickly. "And you'll never even come close to being redundant to me!"  
"But my powers... They can be so easily stopped!" He argues.  
"And you think mine can't? Water. All they need is water. Don't you think that makes me feel kind of... Suckish?" He laughs at my choice of words. "My point is, there will definitely always be a need for you in our team. Not only your amazing mutation, but your natural talent as a leader."  
"Thank you, Evelyn. That means a lot." I can tell from his tone that he still doesn't quite believe me.  
"Plus," the cheeky undertone in my voice is more than evident "you're kind of the only eye candy, so you can't leave."  
He laughs. "Now, I know that's a lie!"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because how can I be the eye candy in a team that includes you?" I giggle slightly.  
"Slow down on the flirting, Mr Serious, you might actually have some fun!"


	35. Chapter 35

When we get back to the institute, it's already past midnight. However, there is light and noise coming from the large lounge. Scott looks at me with a quizzical expression and I shrug in reply. We slowly make our way over to the door and look into the room. The TV is on and the local news blares loudly. The professor talks quietly to Bobby and Jean, who are perched on the sofa to our right. Warren - who is wearing a shirt for the first time in around 48 hours - is the only one to notice us, and walks over from the armchair he was sat in. He still looks weak and tired, but it's good to see him on his feet.  
"We have some bad news." He explains. I look up at Scott, who gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"What's happened?" His voice is calm and controlled.  
"The police searched the old church after the commotion of the other night was reported to them." This isn't a good start. "And the news channel just reported that there was no one found."  
"Dammit!" Scott slams his fist against the doorframe, making me jump and attracting the attention of Bobby and Jean. "I knew I should've gotten rid of that bastard when I had the chance!"  
"Wait... I mean... We can't- It won't- He wouldn't come after us now, would he? Not after we beat him once already?" I stammer. It's weird how this is just regular news to everyone out side of this room. To my mum this is just_ 'another hooligan who needs to be caught for causing a disruption and damaging a historical building'_. But to us, to the X-Men, this could be a life or death situation.  
"Maybe not. But we can't risk it!" Scott pushes past me and Warren and storms over to the professor. "We need to start physical training now!"  
"No, Scott." The professor's voice is strong and certain. "Your ribs aren't healed, Bobby needs to abstain from using his powers until the blisters on his hands have completely gone, and Warren could definitely not withstand that much physical exercise. If he was to reopen any of his wounds, he may never fly again!"  
"Fine, Warren sits out. But I say we train Bobby without his powers. And my ribs are fine!" Scott raises his voice. I hurry over to him.  
"No, they're not. I see the pain in your expression when you twist your body a certain way, or when I hug you too tight. You're not healed at all." I place my hand on his arm as a caring gesture. He shrugs it off.  
"I'm not letting him get the better of us again!" He hisses.  
"No one will get the better of you, Scott." The professor's tone remains calm. "Now we know that there is a chance someone may try to infiltrate the institute, we have heightened the security measures. Plus, if you were to train now, you may worsen your injuries and not be able to fight at all."  
"You're making the wrong decision, Charles." He takes my hand and pulls me towards the door. "Come on, Evelyn. We're going to bed."  
"Hey!" I protest as he tugs me down the corridor. "Hey! Let go!"  
He releases my hand and turns back to face me. "I suppose you agree with him."  
"Well, yeah. I do." I admit, my voice small and quiet. "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"I don't want to watch my girlfriend die!" He states strongly, before storming away from me.  
"Scott," I sigh and follow him. "That's not going to happen. The professor said this place's security is the best it can be."  
"Yes, maybe the institute is. But you don't live at the institute. You don't go to school at the institute. You're not safe." He calls, still walking and not even turning to look at me.  
"Oh," is all I find to reply. I follow Scott into his room.  
"You're not safe out there." He sounds more defeated than angry now, as he falls to sit on his bed.  
"I know, it's just-"  
"You have to move in here. At least for now. The professor can make up a cover story for your mom and the school." He looks at me now, as I sit slowly beside him.  
"I can't." _Surely, it's not that simple?_  
"Please. I can't sleep knowing you're out there, alone, vulnerable-"  
"I'd hardly say I was vulnerable." I joke. He doesn't laugh.  
"I'm so scared of losing you, Evelyn. The other night... I- I can't do that again." I don't want to see him like this.  
"Fine." I sigh. "But only for a week."  
"But what if-"  
"No." I cut off his argument. "A week or nothing."  
He kisses me and whispers "Thank you."  
"What about bedrooms and stuff? I don't have any clothes here." I wrinkle my nose.  
"We can pick up some of your stuff tomorrow morning." He is visibly happier already. "Bedroom wise... Hmm... I guess you'll have to share with me." His trademark cheeky smile claims his lips.  
"But Scott, there's plenty of empty rooms..." I joke, faking innocence.  
"No point dirtying two beds for the sake of a week." His smile grows.  
"Hmmm... I guess you're right. Maybe we should-"  
He cuts me off with a strong kiss. I moan slightly and kiss him back.  
"I love you, Evelyn James." He pants.  
"I love you too, Scott Sum-" he kisses me again. _Wow. He's seriously gotta stop cutting me off like that!_ I return his kiss with equal passion. He pushes me slightly with his body and we fall down so I am lying on the bed and he is propped up above me. I push his suit jacket off his arms and he flicks it onto the floor, hurriedly moving his hands back to my waist. _He is so hot!_ I slowly start to unbutton his shirt, my fingers brushing again his warm skin. He kisses me harder.  
Three harsh knocks on the door snap us away from our passionate moment.  
"Hey... Umm, Scott? The professor wants to speak with you." Bobby's voice is muffled by the wooden door. Scott sighs heavily, he seems exasperated.  
"I'll be right there," he calls back, sitting up and rebuttoning his shirt. I giggle to myself.  
"What's so funny, great fiery one?" I laugh more at the strange nickname.  
"You might want to check your shirt." I stifle another giggle, as he looks down at himself. He sighs again when he notices that none of the buttons he just did up align properly. He swats my thigh playfully.  
"Stop distracting me then!" He laughs as he redoes the buttons for the second time.  
Once he is suitably clothed, he bends down and kisses my forehead.  
"I'm sorry about this. I'll get back as soon as I can, okay?" I nod and yawn slightly. It's been a long day.  
After Scott has left the room, I stand and stroll over to his wardrobe - I have nothing to sleep in. _Then sleep in nothing_ - the rude voice in my head sings before I push it away. I open the large wooden doors and flick through Scott's clothes, searching for something suitable. I soon come across a plain white T-shirt. _Perfect_. I remove my dress and hang it up on the outside of the wardrobe, before slipping into Scott's shirt. It smells like him. I sag slightly as I relax and take in the scent. It smells like safety, like home. I smile to myself as I crawl into bed. I hope Scott's back soon; this double bed feels far too empty with just me occupying it. I let my eyes droop closed and hope for sleep to come to me. It doesn't. I wait. _Nothing_. I try staring at a point. Closing my eyes. Counting sheep. Peeling back the cover. Lying on my front. Lying on my back. _Nope_. _Nothing_.  
I feel tired. Why can't I sleep? _You're scared._ The voice in my head tells me. Maybe it's right. Yes, I've slept here before, but it's pretty scary, especially without Scott. I hear a door shut down the hall and jump. Yeah. I'm definitely scared. The door to Scott's room opens slightly and light seeps in. I lift the duvet up to cover all of my face below my eyes. I blink at the shadow in the doorway. It steps forward and I sigh with relief - Scott.  
"Hey. You still awake?" He asks, stroking my hair when he reaches me. I nod silently. He kisses my forehead softly. "I'm sorry that took so long. It's just-"  
"Come to bed?" I beg, making him smile.  
"Of course." He removes his shirt and slides his pants from his legs, before slipping into bed behind me and wrapping his arm around me. I note he doesn't remove his glasses.  
"You're wearing my shirt." He comments, his voice sounding tired.  
"Uh huh." I whisper in reply.  
I feel him smile against my neck. "I like it."


	36. Chapter 36

When my eyes open, I don't feel the panic of unfamiliarity that I have done before in this room. Instead, I feel safe, warm and comfortable. The morning light streams in through the thin curtains, illuminating the room in the most perfect way. I take in the surroundings and note that Scott's room is still pretty empty. When I was in Bobby's room the other day I saw that the shelves and nightstand were covered I photographs, letters and other trinkets to remind him of home. There is nothing like that in this room - no posters scruffily tacked to the walls, no books piled up on the nightstand, nothing. I feel a stab of hurt on behalf of my boyfriend; this must be hard for him.  
I look across to him. The morning light falls over him in the most beautiful way. It emphasizes his toned muscles by casting tiny shadows all over his chest. I smile to myself before noticing the green, yellow and black bruises that wrap around his lower chest and waist. I peel back the covers slowly to inspect them - _they're hideous_. They seem to have come out more now, glowing against his golden skin. How can say he's even close to healed? _My poor Scott._ Why would someone ever want to hurt you? What possible reason could they have for wanting to damage something so perfect? I run my finger slowly from his jaw, down his neck, over his shoulder and all the way down his arm. I reach the red marks on his wrists and feel my anger begin to burn inside me. I can't imagine what it must've been like for him. I look to my own wrists, they also bare marks, but paler, less noticeable ones. My poor boy.  
I look up to his face. His lips are parted slightly and his expression is relaxed. We have only shared a bed twice, but both times he has kept his glasses on. This morning they are not as twisted as before, but still on a strange angle. I raise my hand and try to nudge them into a natural positioned. _Why doesn't he just take them off?_  
"Mm... Don't." Scott whispers tiredly, taking hold of my hand gently.  
"Sorry." I reply, dropping my hand. He rolls onto his side to face me and catches his breath as the pain of his ribs hits him.  
"Good morning," he yawns, making me giggle.  
"Hi," I whisper and kiss him gently.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Good, once you arrived." I whisper and snuggle against his warm, bare chest. He strokes my hair slowly, making my body relax. My eyes fall closed again.  
"Crap!" He exclaims, sitting up quickly. I moan as my head falls onto the mattress.  
"What?"  
"We overslept. We need to get up. Now!" He begins to exit the bed.  
"Five more minutes," I mumble sleepily, taking hold of his arm. He shakes off my grip.  
"No, Evelyn. Now."  
"But I'm tired!" I moan, still not opening my eyes.  
"Evelyn." He warns, as if I'm a child.  
"Awh." I groan, rolling towards the edge of the bed. I proceed to roll right onto the floor with a loud crash. "Oww."  
Scott laughs and walks around the bed to pick me up.  
"Come on, we're going to be late." he smiles. He's already half dressed. I kiss him passionately.  
"Please, five more minutes?" I beg in what I hope is a sexy tone.  
He kisses me back, but abruptly pulls away, shaking his head. "No, Evelyn. I'm not falling for that!"  
I moan and slip on the jeans I was wearing yesterday. I make my way towards the door.  
"You're going to wear my shirt?" Scott looks confused. I shrug.  
"Why not?"  
"Don't you think people will get the wrong impression?" He scratched the back of his head.  
"Do you really care if they do?" I ask, pulling his body against mine.  
"I guess not." He kisses me strongly. _Mmm. I like this Scott._ He pulls away suddenly again.  
"Stop it." He orders.  
"Stop what?" I ask innocently, tugging gently on the neckline of his shirt. He pushes my hand away.  
"You know exactly what." He takes hold of my hand and we exit the room. I moan and he smiles triumphantly.  
We're thirty minutes late by the time we enter the classroom, much to Scott's annoyance.  
"Sorry, we're late, professor. We overslept." Scott says politely as we enter the room.  
"Of course. _'Overslept'_." Warren comments, raising his eyebrows.  
"It's okay, Scott. Take a seat." He gestures to the wooden chairs in front of us. We sit and the lesson begins.  
Once the lesson is over (and we have learnt a proficient amount about our own genetics), we are allowed the rest of the day to ourselves. _This is definitely better than public school!_  
"Can we please go back to bed now?" I plead through a heavy yawn.  
"Evelyn, it's midday. Don't be so lazy!" he laughs.  
"Hey, I'll take her to bed if you don't want to." A still slightly drugged Warren chimes in.  
"Hilarious." Scott mumbles sarcastically. _I personally hope Warren stays on these painkillers forever! He's so much more fun!  
_"You're the only one I want taking me to bed." I whisper to Scott and kiss his cheek quickly. He smiles slightly in reply and takes my hand in his._  
_"Bye, guys." I call as Warren heads off down the hall with a giggling Jean, closely followed by Bobby._  
_"You seriously want to go to bed?" Scott smirks, raising an eyebrow._  
_"I'm tired!" I moan. _  
_"This isn't just an excuse to get me out of my shirt again, is it?" His smile grows. I slap him on the arm lightly and poke my tongue out in reply. He takes me into his arms and kisses me._  
_"Scott, you would be wise to remember this is a school now. Put her down." The professor states as he passes through the door behind us. I pull away blushing and Scott laughs._  
_"Sorry, professor." We say in near perfect sync.


	37. Chapter 37

When I awake it is late afternoon. Scott is no longer beside me. I sit up, stretch slowly and furrow my brow in confusion as I scan the room for any sign of where he may be. I now notice a small note on his pillow with a single red rose placed on top of it. I pick up the flower and take in the scent, I can't help but smile - he's so sweet. I turn my attention to the note now.

_Hey, beautiful.  
If you're reading this I'm still out getting you some clothes from your house.  
Love,  
Scott xxx_

I grin more until I realize that this means my boyfriend may be alone with my mom! I text him quickly.

_Please say you've avoided my mum? Stay safe. E x_

Within a few minutes my phone vibrates on the nightstand.

_She wasn't in. I took your key from your school bag though, so you have some fresh clothes. ;D On way home now. S xx_

_YOU STOLE MY KEY AND WENT THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?! We need to talk, Summers. See you soon. E xx_

I fall back down onto the pillow and replace my phone on the nightstand. I run the stem of the rose between my fingers and touch the petals to my lips. My eyes slide closed and I take a deep breath. _How could things change so easily?_ Part of me is happier than ever before; the independence I feel as a mutant, the perfect boyfriend I've gained, the friends I've made. But part of me is still distraught. I'm still a freak, we're potentially being hunted by a madman whose motives we don't understand and nearly all of my previous life is slipping away from me. I sigh and sit up again slowly, before propping the rose up on top of the headboard - I'll find a vase for it later. I stand and slip on my jeans and Scott's T-shirt that we so carelessly discarded on the floor just hours ago. I smirk as I recall the many passionate moments we shared. I definitely love this boy.  
I exit the room and walk mindlessly down the hallway in the search for something sweet and delicious - _I'm starving!_  
Suddenly, something hooks my attention. Voices, coming from Professor Xavier's office. I walk over to the door as quietly as possible and listen in. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't resist!  
"It's getting worse professor!" Jean's voice wavers slightly, as if she could cry. "I can't stop it."  
"What exactly seems to be happening with your telepathy, Jean?" The professor sounds concerned.  
"I get these moments when I can hear everything. I can hear Bobby's thoughts about his family. I can feel Warren's fear of what his injuries could do to him. I sense Scott's anxiety at the pressure of leading us. I hear Evelyn's torn thoughts about wanting to go home." _What the hell was she doing in my head?!_ "I hear it all. And it won't stop."  
"The mental blocks we put on your mind are being challenged by your emotions, Jean." The professor's voice is calm now.  
"What emotions? What do you mean?" Jean sounds scared.  
"Would you mind if I used my telepathy to search your brain for the issue?"  
"No." Jean's quiet response is followed by a few seconds of silence before the professor speaks again.  
"Just as I thought."  
"What? What is it?" I can hear Jean's voice become more filled with panicked.  
"Your attraction to the boy. It's making your mind want to reach out to him - to make a stronger connection with him." _'The boy'_? Who's he talking about?  
"That can't be all this is?" Jean sound slightly calmer now.  
"Luckily, it is."  
"So, there's nothing wrong with my telepathy?" She sounds as if she is begging for confirmation.  
"No, Jean. If anything, this shows your telepathy is actually quite advanced." _Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, we all know Jean is perfect._ "We do, however, need to find a way around this, as I'm sure it's not very pleasant for you, and I don't think the others would be too happy if they were to discover you had been hearing their thoughts." _You got that right._  
"I- I don't do it on purpose!" She replies quickly.  
"I know, child. That's why we must fix this issue now, so that you can focus your telepathy more and not have to deal with this." His tone is extremely controlled.  
"How?" The word sounds like a plea.  
"You must confront your attraction to the boy. Considering the situation, it would probably be most sensible for you to try to forget about him." What boy? What situation? "Although I understand how difficult that may seem."  
"I don't think you do, professor. You see, it's more than an attraction now."  
"How so?" The concern peaks in his voice again.  
"I think I love him. I think I'm in love with Scott."


	38. Chapter 38

I step back abruptly. So _'the boy'_ was my boyfriend, and _'the situation'_ is the fact we're together. She loves Scott? _No. No, she can't. It must be a different Scott. This can't be right._ I run back to our room and slam the door shut. My breathing is heavy and my heart beats hard and fast. I can't do this. I can't compete with a prettier, kinder, more perfect girl with a more beautiful mutation. He's going to leave me. I can't let him know about the way she feels.  
I pace up and down the room. _What do I do? What do I do? Argh!_ I hear Scott's voice down the hall. He's back! I have to calm down. I take deep breaths and try to regulate my heart beat. It works.  
"Hey," Scott bursts through the door, carrying a plastic bag in each hand. "I stopped off to get some food for the professor on the way home, your stuff's in the car."  
I didn't know he could drive.  
"You have a car?" I ask, pushing Jean's confession further into the back of my mind.  
"It technically belongs to the professor, but he says I can use it whenever." He kisses me quickly on the forehead before turning to leave again. "I'll just go get your-"  
"No!" I exclaim loudly. "I mean, no. I'll do it. I need some fresh air."  
"You okay? You look kind of pasty."  
"No, I'm fine. You wait here and I'll be right back." I force a convincing smile.  
"Okay." I quickly exit the room and run down the corridor, through the large entrance hall and escape out the front door. The cool evening air hits me immediately. I sigh with satisfaction, it's very calming. I look at the car parked in front of me and my mouth falls open. _Woah!_ The car is a very expensive-looking red sports model of some description. I don't know much about cars but I'm pretty sure this wouldn't have come cheap. _Damn. If this is what you get for being the leader of the X-Men, I will gladly step up._ I reach into the back seat and pull out a large canvas bag, slinging it roughly over my shoulder, before making my way back inside.  
On my way back to our room, I set my mind straight. Yes, Jean may think she has feelings for Scott, but he says he has feelings for me and no one else. I trust him. I love him. I smile to myself at the thought. I never actually have been in love before. This is a pretty spectacular feeling. Every morning when I wake up, he's the first thing on my mind, which just makes waking up in his arms even more precious. I don't think I could live without him now. He is to me what ruby quartz is to him, I assume. If he were to lose his glasses he may never be able to over his eyes again. He could continue to be alive, but he would not be living. He would be locked in a constant state of fear of what would happen if he were to dare open his eyes. Without him I would be the same, just drifting from life feeling like I'm missing something, mourning that part of me I lost when I lost him.  
Maybe I don't tell him enough how I feel. Maybe I should say those three words more. Maybe I should tell him every morning when we wake. Maybe doing that would devalue the words; maybe saying them less makes them seem more sincere. I definitely need to find a way to show him how I feel. Maybe I should just explain these thoughts to him. Yes. That probably wouldn't come near to showing him how much he means to me, but it's definitely a start.  
I take hold of the cold metal door handle with a strong grip and take a deep breath. I've never told anyone how I felt about them before, especially not some who I felt so strongly for. I push on the door handle as the butterflies in my stomach flutter. The door opens.  
"Scott, I-" I am cut off by the sight before me. My body feels suddenly weak and my heart seems to stop. Jean is sat on the edge of our bed, _sat kissing my boyfriend._


	39. Chapter 39

"Evelyn, wait-" Scott's voice pleads behind me as I leave the room. "It's not what you think!" _Isn't that what they all say?_  
I ignore him and keep walking. Keep walking on and on. I don't know where I'm going but I feel my heart does.  
"Evelyn, don't you dare leave this house!" I hear Scott's warning voice behind me. _How the hell could he think he can tell me what to do? Especially now?  
_I keep walking. And soon I find myself in the dressing room. I tap the control panel a little too hard and enter the display room. My eyes sting with tears when I think the last time I was here was before our date the other night. I look down at the pendant that lies so delicately against my skin. My anger and hurt peaks and I rip the jewellery from my body, breaking the chain, and throw it to the floor. Now in the display room, I quickly remove my uniform from the case I stuff it into the bag with the rest of my clothes in that somehow still hangs in my fingers. I take the mask from the glass shelf delicately, is this really who I'm supposed to be? All I seem to do is mess this up. I almost got Warren killed. Bobby is scared of me. And now I'm just getting between Scott and Jean's perfect little romance._  
_"Argh!" I scream and punch the wall beside me._  
_"Please, don't. Don't hurt yourself." My head flicks up to see Scott stood in the doorway._  
_"I already did, by trusting you." My voice does not sound weak like it has done so many times this weekend, but instead, I sound confident and strong. I storm past him and out of the display room. He follows. _  
_"Please! I can explain. Jean means nothing to me! She's no more than a friend, a teammate! Jean and I-"_  
_"Are the perfect little romance." I finish, my voice sarcastic and harsh. "I know, Scott. I know."_  
_"No, Evelyn. No, it's not like that! Please don't go!" He begs as I exit the dressing room and head for the front door. He doesn't follow me. _Good_. I notice that the car is still parked outside and suddenly, I know where I'm going. I exit the mansion and stride down to the car, before slipping into the driver's seat. I throw my bag down next to me and my mask spills out onto the passenger seat cushion._  
_I check the glove compartment. Scott has left his wallet. I open it and flick through the money, there's about $60 in there! _Perfect_. I turn the key that remains in the ignition and speed away just as Scott runs out of the mansion's huge front door behind me. He shouts something but I can't hear him over the distance and the engine._  
_The gates open slowly and I rev the engine as I wait willing them to go faster, willing them to let me escape. Finally, they do._  
_I drive into town, feeling better about the distance between me and my problem._  
_I don't understand. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted to be with me. None of this makes sense. He can't want her. _Surely?  
_I don't feel like crying. After this weekend, I think I've realized when it's appropriate to cry. Now is not one of those times. Now, I just feel anger, hated and frustration, mostly towards myself for being so blind. I pull the car into the public parking lot and park across two spaces. I don't care._  
_I notice now that I'm still wearing Scott's shirt. I rip through my bag until I find something I want to wear. I settle for a small black tank. As I remove it from the bag, I notice my favourite shoes placed neatly in the bottom. I pick up one of the black heels when I notice there is a small note tacked to the note that reads:

_I love you more than you love these shoes. Scott ) xxx_

_Argh_! I throw the shoes down into the footwell of the car. I change my shirt quickly. Yes, this is a public parking lot. Yes, I am in a car with no roof. But again, I just don't care. I look down to the passenger seat. On one side of my bag lies Scott's wallet. On the other side lies my eye mask. I suddenly gain a few seconds of clarity. I'm angry, more so than I've ever been in my life. I need something to take my anger out on. Retail therapy is just not going to work right now. I pick up the mask and leave the car.


	40. Chapter 40

**_**Scott's POV**_**

I watch as Evelyn exits the room to retrieve her clothes from the car. _Why was she so desperate to leave? Is she okay?_ I'll have to make a point of asking her when she returns.  
It's silly, but I even worry about her now. Outside, alone, all vulnerable and off guard. She could so easily be snatched up! What if she-  
Three quick knocks on my door snap me away from my thoughts.  
"Ummm. Yeah?" I reply, reordering my mind. The door slides open and Jean steps in.  
"It's just me." She smiles. "I need to talk to you."  
"Urr... Yeah. Sure! Sit down." I nod to the bed. She follows and takes a seat. I sit next to her quickly. "What's up?"  
"I'm having issues with my telepathy." She confesses, blushing slightly.  
"Oh. Right. Have you told the professor?" I ask. Why is she telling me this?  
"Yes, I just thought I should tell you next. Because you're the head of our team and everything, right?" She places her hand on my knee. _Is she trying to make a move on me? What?_  
"Umm... Yeah. I guess so." I begin to feel increasingly uncomfortable. "So what exactly is wrong?"  
"I can hear everything sometimes. Everyone's thoughts and feelings! I don't want to but I do."  
"Even mine?" I really don't like the idea of someone inside my head.  
"Yes." She replies plainly. "But the professor thinks he knows what's making this happen."  
"Great!" I say, faking enthusiasm. _Where's Evelyn? She should be back by now!_ "What?"  
"My attraction to you."  
"Wait, wha-" she cuts me off with a passionate kiss. _Woah!_ I push her back, shocked by her assault. _Oh no._ Evelyn stands in the doorway, he mouth hanging open. _Oh shit! Oh crap! No! No, she can't actually believe I'd do that to her!  
_"Evelyn, wait. It's not what you think!" My words sound like a beg. She storms away from the doorway. I run into the corridor. _  
_"Evelyn, don't you dare leave this house!" I shout. I'm scared. I can't lose her. I turn back to Jean. "Look what you've done!"_  
_"I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean for anyone to-"_  
_"Get out." I hiss. She sits still. "I said get out!" I'm yelling now._  
_I run after Evelyn, knocking open every door until I find her. _Why is she in the dressing room?  
_I watch her as she twists her delicate eye mask in her hands. I can't help but wonder what she's thinking. I wonder if she knows how important she is to the team. How she (so stupidly, but extremely bravely) risked herself to come to the old church to save us. How she took away Bobby's burns. How she created that wall of fire that separated us from our attackers. _How she saved my life._ If the team loses her now because of me, I will never be able to forgive myself. She is vital to our survival as a team right now._  
_Suddenly, she screams and slams her fist against the wall. I want to comfort her, hold her. But she'd never let me do that now._  
_"Please, don't." I say gently. "Don't hurt yourself."_  
_"I already did, by trusting you." She hisses back_. No! No, Evelyn, you didn't! I'd never hurt you_. She pushes past me, out of the display room. I follow her immediately. I have to make her see._  
_"Please! I can explain." I panic and my voice begins to sound more and more desperate. "Jean means nothing to me! She's no more than a friend, a teammate! Jean and I-"_  
_"Are the perfect little romance." She cuts in. "I know, Scott. I know."_  
_"No, Evelyn. No, it's not like that! Please don't go!" _  
_She leaves the dressing room. I take a step to follow her when something catches my eye. Glinting on the ground is the necklace I gave her just last night. I bend down to retrieve it. The chain is broken. _No. This can't be the end. She can't leave without letting me explain!  
_I rush out of the room just in time to see the front door slam shut. _No!_ I run after her and burst out into the fresh evening breeze just as my car speeds down the drive._  
_"She kissed me!" I shout. "I love you."_  
_She keeps driving. The gates open and she disappears out of them._  
_"Is she okay?" A weak female voice asks behind me. Jean. She sounds like she's been crying. Good._  
_"No, she's not." I turn to face her. "She's really not. And now she's gone out into a world where I can't protect her!"_  
_"Scott, I-"_  
_"I don't care if you're sorry." I yell. I don't think I've ever been this angry! "I don't think you can see quite what you've done today! My girlfriend has just gone out, probably not thinking straight, into a world where there is potentially some psycho bastard trying to capture her. After I spent all that time convincing her to stay here so this wouldn't happen!"_  
_I need a car. I walk past Jean as if she weren't there._  
_"Wh- Where are you g-going?" She stutters, obviously crying now._  
_"I'm going to find her."


	41. Chapter 41

My hair is alight. My hands are burning. There is only a tiny eye mask and the flames that burn around me to protect my identity. I feel _alive_. People run from me screaming. Maybe I am a monster? Maybe being a monster isn't a bad thing.  
"It's a mutant!" They shout.  
"Run! Save yourselves!"  
"A real mutant!"  
"I thought it was just a hoax!"  
"Help!"  
_Jeez. I'm not going to eat you._ I roll my eyes, and am immediately reminded of Scott's words_. 'It's a bad habit'_. Making out with your teammate when you are in a relationship is also a bad habit, but that didn't stop him. I feel the warmth spread around my body, I must be almost entirely engulfed in flames now. I take a few deep breaths and feel the warmth focus back down to just my scalp. The flames disappear from my fingers.  
"We don't want to hurt you, mutant." A mature male voice says behind me. I hear the cocking of a shot gun. "Just get out of our town."  
I turn and take in the sight before me. The man must be in his late fifties, the gun in his hands shakes wildly. _He's scared!_ I smile at him.  
"You're right." I say gently. "You don't want to hurt me."  
I kick the gun out of his hands and step on it before he can even think to react. I bend and pick it up, turning it in my fingers. I hold the end of the barrel and close my eyes, willing my hands the heat it. The metal softens and I put the gun back on the floor. I push my foot down hard on the softened metal and feel it compact. It burns through the sole of my shoes, but I, of course, feel no burns to my skin. I retrieve the gun from the ground and a look over my work. The end of the barrel is sealed shut. I smile slightly at my achievement - _I'm really getting the hang of this._ I throw the gun in the air and the old man in front of me catches it. He is shaking more now, his mouth fallen open.  
"Hmm..." I say glancing down at my feet. "Seems like I need some new shoes now."  
I turn and head down the abandoned street until I reach the local leather shop. _Perfect_. I walk to the door and see people cowering inside _- how cute._ I kick the door hard and it flings open. Stepping inside, I find what I was searching for - boots. Hear the people around me struggle to get as far away as possible. I smirk to myself_. Wow. People are seriously scared of me.  
_I slip the gorgeous thigh high leather boots up my legs. The heel gives me and extra five inches in height. _Mmmm. Perfect.  
_"What do you think?" I ask a terrified woman cowering a few meters from my feet. She doesn't reply. I laugh. _This power feels good!  
_I leave the shop and am confronted by numerous burly men lining the street holding garden instruments of some sorts._  
_"Isn't that a little sexist and stereotypical?" I laugh._  
_One of the men throws a pitchfork at me. I send a ball of flames at it. The wooden handle burns into tiny cinders immediately, and the metal fork head falls downward, straight towards one of the other men._  
_Suddenly, a red beam of light shoots out and knocks the fork away from the second man's head. _Scott_._  
_I turn to see him stood at the end of the street dressed in his full uniform. He looks as gorgeous as always. My anger burns more at the sight of him._  
_"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss, as I storm towards him._  
_"Stopping you from making any more mistakes. Go home now, Ardor!" He commands._  
_"I don't take orders from you now, _Cyclops_." I say his name in the most mocking tone I can manage._  
_"Just go!" He yells._  
_"Whatever." I mumble and walk back to the car. I calm myself and feel the warmth disappear, before removing my mask and changing my shirt. The last thing I need right now is to be arrested. I speed back to the mansion and head straight to the bathroom, locking myself in away from the questions and accusations. I have some adjustments to make to my uniform...

I step out of the bathroom about an hour later. Warren stands outside waiting for me.  
"What the hell did you just do?" He shouts. "It was all over the news!"  
I push him into the empty bedroom across the hallway. I can possibly handle a lecture from him right now, but nobody else. And if Jean was to walk past... I don't even know what I'll do.  
I shut the door behind us.  
"I don't know. I was angry and-"  
"Angry? You were damn right insane! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" He grabs my arms and shakes me slightly. "We formed this team to show the world that mutants aren't all dangerous."  
"Yeah, well Scott showed up to save the day, so I think we succeeded there." I roll my eyes.  
"Wait. Scott was there? Where is he now?" Warren sounds concerned. Of course, our precious leader hasn't been seen for an hour or so. I roll my eyes.  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
"What? I thought you two were-"  
"I walked in on him and Jean making out." I cut in.  
"What? So… So, that's was this is all about?" Warren looks more than confused.  
"I overheard her telling the professor that she was in love with Scott, and then I walked into our room and she had her tongue down his throat." Now, for the first time, I actually feel like I could cry. This is all too much.  
"She loves him?" Warren's voice is weak.  
"Trust me; I'm not thrilled about it either. I just-" he kisses me. I get the urge to push him back, but then I remember that there is no 'me and Scott' anymore, and instead return his kiss. I know that Warren is only doing this to get over the fact Jean is in love with someone else, but that just makes me feel less guilty about using him in the same way. I kiss him more and he pushes me down onto the bed behind me. I pull him down to me and run my fingers over his soft white wing.  
"Am I going to regret this?" I pant.  
"I don't care if you do." He growls and kisses me again.  
"Students." The Professor's telepathic connection breaks through our kiss. "Report to my office immediately. It's urgent."  
I sigh.  
"We should probably..." I trail off awkwardly.  
"Yup." Warren sounds just as awkward as I do.  
We exit the room and make our way down to the office, straightening our clothes as we do. I feel slightly guilty. I might not be with Scott anymore, but I still love him. I can't help but love him.  
As soon as we walk through the door Jean rushes up to us.  
"Evelyn. It wasn't Scott-"  
"I can't speak to you right now." I state strongly, resisting the urge to tear her hair out.  
"Sit." the professor orders. We all comply. He clears his throat gently. "I have recently received a telepathic distress signal."  
"What does that mean?" Bobby asks, sounding more than confused.  
"It means that somebody has taken Scott."


	42. Chapter 42

"No." My voice is weak. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have left the mansion, he wouldn't have followed me. If I hadn't have made such a big scene, I wouldn't have attracted so much attention and made it so easy for him to be found_. Oh god._ I feel sick. "We have to find him! We have to go right now!" I yell, standing abruptly.  
"Yes, we do." The professor replies calmly. "I have used Cerebro to determine that he is within a five mile radius of the institute. Whoever has taken him wants him to be found, we must be very careful how we approach them. I want you in your uniforms and back to me at the X-Jet in ten minutes."  
We all stand to leave.  
"Evelyn. Not you."  
"What? But I can't just leave him!" I can feel my anger building again.  
"After the earlier situation, I don't think the public would take lightly to your appearance." I look down at the leather boots that I still wear and blush. _What was I thinking?_  
"So, the public liking us is more important than finding Scott?"  
"No, not at all." His voice is soft now. He must still be angry with me, but he doesn't show it. "I just worry that if you are seen with us, that our actions may be seen as a sign of hostility and we may never reach him. Instead, you must not leave the mansion."  
I nod slowly. He's right. I can't risk endangering the mission.  
"Good," he leaves the room, with me following closely behind him. Once we are out of his office, a pair of hands grabs me and pulls me to the side. _Jean_.  
"Evelyn. I really need to show you something." She sounds desperate.  
"Listen, Jean-"  
"No! You listen!" She hisses. _Wow. No more smiley, happy Jean._ "I need you to see what happened earlier."  
"Oh trust me, I saw it." I spit and turn to walk away. She quickly places each of her hands on my temples and I feel her inside my head.  
"Scott didn't want that. Look!" She says telepathically.  
Suddenly, images flash before my eyes. Jean telling Scott about her telepathy issues. Him replying in a way that seems less than comfortable. Her kissing him. Him pushing her away. Shouting at her. I feel her emotions. The hurt, the heartbreak. And then I am back in the hallway facing her.  
He didn't want to kiss her. He's not going to leave me for her. Part of me wants to hug her fall showing me the truth. Instead, I slap her hard across the face.  
"Don't you ever touch him again!" I hiss and head off down the corridor.  
"I'm sorry." She calls. I ignore her and keep walking until I reach the door to mine and Scott's room.  
I enter the room and feel an immediate pang of guilt. I didn't even give him the chance to explain. Instead, I left the institute, robbed a shop, terrorized a street, got him kidnapped, and, to top it off, almost cheated on him with Warren. _I'm such an idiot!_  
I pick up the rose I'd earlier paced on the headboard and close my eyes, letting a single tear escape. Walking slowly over to the window, I can hear the loud engine of the X-Jet. I pull back the light curtain and watch it speed away. I'm stuck here now. I can't even go and rescue my own boyfriend. I stop. The professor said I couldn't go with them. He didn't say anything about going on my own. _I can't keep my team away from Scott if I'm nowhere near them!_  
I throw the rose onto the bed and head out of the room, straight to the bathroom. Within a few minutes I am changed into my _'new'_ uniform. I stand and inspect myself in the mirror.  
The only yellow that remains in my outfit is the belt. I have dyed the catsuit jet black and sprayed the mask the same lifeless colour. I still wear the stolen leather boots on my feet. This outfit seems to connote who I am now. I can never be one of the perfect, good-guy mutants that the professor wants his X-Men to be. I'm not a good person. I'm not going to wear happy colours like blue and yellow, when I am nothing like the others. _I am bad_. I can't take back what I did today. But being bad does not mean I can't rescue Scott. I know what I have to do, and I know nothing will stop me from doing it. I'm going to rescue the boy I love. _Alone._

_**__**Phew! Those were some really tough chapters! Wrote the previous six chapters over the last 24hrs and, I've gotta say, my emotions are trashed! xD What did you think of Evelyn's reaction when she thought Scott had kissed Jean? What do you think of her new personality and her new uniform? Please leave me some feedback, because I love to know what you think!****_


	43. Chapter 43

I drive Scott's car around helplessly. _How am I supposed to know where he is?_ The professor said the person who took Scott wants to be found. Where is somewhere obvious? The institute? No, between us we would've found him. Plus, how could the person get into the institute to put him there with all the heightened security? How much did the dark haired man know about us (for now, I have to assume it's him who has taken Scott)? He knew our names, our abilities and he knew that the others lived at the institute. He must've known those things for a while because the methods used to restrain and torture us must've taken some planning. He also must have known that Scott and I were together. Why else would he have planned that torture for Scott? He's been watching us. That's all I can assume. These things all just suggest he's been watching us.  
I turn the car around quickly and head to the street that I terrorized just hours ago. Police tape still flutters around over the road but it's late and there is no one to be seen.  
I pull up on the side of the road and step out of the car. If he has been watching us, this is the last place he would've seen us together, and the place where he must've taken Scott. I stroll down the middle of the dark abandoned road searching for something, anything that will give me a clue to where they are. That's when I hear it, a gentle, metallic chink coming from below my left foot. I step back and bend down. There, glinting in the moonlight, is the broken necklace that I had torn off in the dressing room earlier. Scott must have found it. I pick it up gently and notice that part of the chain feels wet in my hands. Holding it up to the moonlight I see the crimson liquid sparkle. _Blood_. Something tells me this isn't just a coincidence, this is a clue. But what could it mean?  
Once I am sat in the car again, I set my mind to figure out would the hint could suggest. I sigh. _What if I never figure this out?_ I slip the pendant from the chain and hold it gentle in my palm. It's difficult to think how happy we were twenty four hours ago, how much I've messed up in a day. My mind floats back to yesterday evening, when Scott gave me the pendant. When we sat up on the grass, overlooking town and- _wait_. _What if that's it? What if Scott's kidnapper is directing me to where I was given the necklace?_ If he's been watching us, it would make sense. I perform an extremely illegal U-turn and speed back up the road I came.  
Soon, I reach the grassy bank with the tall oak tree at which me and Scott had spent such a perfect evening last night. My guilt chooses this inappropriate moment to set in. I can't believe what I've done to him. I need to tell him I'm sorry - for everything. But for now, I need to save him!  
I rush up to the tree and notice a small, dark, shadowed shape leant against it. I bend down to pick it up, my heels sinking in the grass. It's a football. I football with a blood stained knife stabbed into it. I resist the strong urge to gag and wretch at the sight. The blood on the necklace was a small amount that could've come from any minor wound. This knife, however, is covered almost to the hilt in the red liquid, with deep red stains splattered over the football too. I drop the ball quickly and step back. I know where this clue is sending me, and the answer scares me. It's sending me to the school football field.  
This means he's been watching us potentially since that first night, at prom. I can't help but shake with fear. He could know about my mom, about Sara... _Oh god! _I begin to notice my overwhelming feeling of nausea again. I run back to the car and start the engine so quickly that I'm barely sat down before I begin to drive. I take numerous deep breaths to suppress my fear and rapid heart rate. I have to stay calm, for Scott.  
I pull up outside the school and close my eyes for a moment. Come on, Evelyn, you can do this! I take one final strong breath and get out of the car. Once I am standing, I ignite my hair. The school is far more private than any of the other places I've been sent tonight.  
I walk strongly around the side of the building, pushing away the urge to sprint to the next clue, and scanning the area around me for traps or clues or anything at all relating to the dark haired man.  
Soon, I reach the centre of the football field. I can't help but notice the bleachers where Scott and I used to sit at lunch.  
"Ah, Evelyn." I turn to see the dark haired man behind me. "I was afraid you wouldn't find my clues."  
"What have you done with Scott?" I growl, running my hand through my hair, and so, igniting it.  
"I've got to admit, I much prefer your outfit to that colourful piece Scott's wearing." He smiles that disgusting smile again. "Blood would show up less on black than blue as well, right?"  
I flick my flaming hand out and hold it next to his cheek.  
"I said, what have you done with Scott?!" I yell over the gentle roar of the flames. "I'm not afraid to burn your face off, I hope you know that."  
"Scott's fine, for now." _For now? What is he planning?_  
"Where is he?" I demand, moving my burning hand closer to his face.  
"I'll take you to him." His says calmly. _What? That was too easy?_  
Suddenly, there is a sharp pain at the back of my burning scalp and everything goes black.


	44. Chapter 44

When I open my eyes I am in a very dimly lit room. I am tied to an uncomfortable wooden chair by my ankles, and my hands are tied behind the back of the chair.  
"That's the second time you've done that." I call out to no one. "You know you can just ask me to go places instead of knocking me out. I'd rather not have concussion, thanks."  
I glance around the room trying to identify my surroundings. I can make out some strong shapes in front of me, definitely man made.  
"I thought you were taking me to Scott?" I yell. There is silence for a few seconds before screens power up in front of me. I'm in some sort of surveillance room.  
"I have, in a way." The now familiar voice says behind me.  
"Stop fooling around." I demand. "Who are you and what do you want with us?"  
"My name is not important to you. And I don't want anything with you." He states plainly, still behind me.  
"What?"  
"Have you not figured it out yet? All I need is Scott. You're just a nice tool to make him do what we want. Did you not wonder why he was the only one who was not put through physical pain at the old church?" I guess I just assumed they couldn't find a proficient way to harm him physically. "We did not want to risk damaging his mutation. Instead, we were going to kill you in front of him, and then threaten to kill off the rest of your little team one by one, if he did not comply with our demands. But, of course, you kids decided you could escape me." He walks in front of me now and bends down until he is at eye level with me. "You should have let him kill me when he had the chance."  
"What are you going to do with him? Why do you want him so badly?" I tug on my restraints but the rope just cuts into my wrists. I know what I need to do, but now is not the time.  
"Do you not see what a perfect weapon your boyfriend is?" He laughs. "If we can harness his energy, we could create the next big thing in hand held weaponry."  
"Then what? What happens to Scott after you use his mutation like this?"  
"We'll have no more use for him." He starts, casually pacing the room. "If anyone else was to find him, they could use him in the same way, steal our idea. We couldn't let that happen. So, we would have to dispose of him."  
"No! Don't you dare hurt him!" I spit harshly.  
The man types a few different commands in on a small keyboard and the screens in front on me light up with a new image. Each screen shows the same room from a different angle. In the centre of the room is Scott. He is restrained in the same way as he was at the old church, but this time, the restraints do not stop him from using his ability, as his glasses have been removed.  
"You do realize he could so easily break himself out of those restraints?" I say, the pride evident in my tone.  
"Yes, we do realize this." The man still watches the screens in front of him. "The room we have placed him in has walls that have been constructed to absorb most forms of energy. So, every time he opens his eyes and his blasts hit the walls, we get more and more of the data we need. We did, however, tell him that we had you, and if he tried to escape, we would kill you."  
"No... No, Scott wouldn't believe that without proof." I state defiantly.  
"Oh, he didn't, at first. But once we told him all the things we would do to you, he, rather wisely, decided it would be best not to take the risk." I can see the man's growing smile in his reflection in the screens.  
"Wow, very clever." I say sarcastically. "Couldn't you have come up with something more original?"  
"Yes, my dear, it is very clever!" He laughs, clearly ignoring my sarcasm. "Unlike your recent decisions, of course. Lighting yourself on fire and walking down a street in pure day light? Tut tut tut."  
I've never been able to focus my heat to my hands without having my hair alight before. I try hard, but only a slight warm comes to my palms.  
"Of course, we got Scott to tell us why you did that when we noticed how angry you seemed towards him when he turned up to save the day." The anger and guilt within me bubbles up more than ever. I feel my hands heating more now. "Going out and doing such a defiant thing, which would undoubtedly attract our attention, without even hearing poor Scotty's side of the story." My emotions get stronger as he speaks. The rope securing my wrists is loosening. Soon, I managed to burn straight through it. "That was quite a stupid thing to do, wasn't it?"  
"No," I bend down and burn through the rope that attaches my ankles to the chair legs. "The stupid thing was tying up a girl that can set herself on fire with an easily burnable rope."  
He turns quickly, but not quick enough. I am already on my feet. I throw my leg up and kick him in the jaw. He collapses to the floor unconscious. I smile to myself; I knew cheer leading would come in useful.  
I quickly pull out some of the wires that lead to the screens above me, which immediately go dead. I then struggle to lift the man onto the chair where I was secured. _He's a lot heavier than he looks!_  
Once I have got him onto the chair, I use the leads I previously removed to tie his wrists and ankles with them.  
_Time to find where this creep is keeping my boyfriend._

**_**New, sassier Evelyn is here to stay! Yay! xD What's your opinion on the new Evelyn? Like her? Hate her? Let me know!**_**


	45. Chapter 45

"Scott?" I shout his name almost certain that there will be no reply. Even so, I have to try it. This place is huge. I am currently getting lost in coils of corridors and rooms. I have to find him; I haven't come this far for nothing! Of course, I don't even know where _'this place'_ is. We could be anywhere. Even if I do find him, there is no guarantee that we will escape unharmed. But I can't not try!  
Whilst running back to the main corridor after meeting yet another dead end, I think of who I am now. It's strange how the events of the last few days have changed me so much. Just the other day, at the old church, I was a completely different person. I was scared. I relied on teamwork, within a team that had been set up just that morning. Now... Now, I'm _different_. I'm more determined. I'm more independent. I'm not scared; the fear that tries to grow inside me is pushed to the back of my brain. I have a task to do and I'm going to get it done. I'm probably not scared because I don't honestly care what happens to me now. I've messed up so much recently that messing up myself wouldn't really matter. I've messed up all of my friendships with my new teammates - I've terrified Bobby, I've made it clear that me and Jean can never be friends, I've made things more than awkward with Warren, I've shamed the professor, and Scott... I just hope Scott can forgive me for all the shit I've done.  
"Scott!" I call his name again, my hopes are diminishing slowly. But then I hear it, a noise. I sprint towards the source.  
"Scott?"  
"Evelyn!" I can hear Scott's faint, muffled voice.  
"It's okay! I'm coming!" My face breaks into the biggest grin.  
I keep running. Scott's muffled cries get louder and louder. _I'm getting closer! I'm going to- Oh for God's sake!_  
Two men suited all in black stand before me, their guns pointing in my direction. I flick my hair quickly and feel it ignite. The men grab their inappropriately huge guns with both hands.  
"We don't want to hurt you, lady!" One of them yells. _Jeez, why do people keep saying that?_  
"That's funny," I call, slowly moving my fingers through my hair. "Because I really don't mind if I hurt you!"  
I fling my hand forward and the flames propel towards them at extreme speed. I hear gunshots shortly before they scream. Then I feel it. I look down and notice that the far right side of my abdomen is bleeding. One of them hit me!  
I have to get to Scott as quickly as possible now. I run down the corridor, clutching my side, and avoiding looking at the screaming, moaning men on the floor who I most probably just permanently disfigured.  
"Scott!" I shout out. My voice is weaker now and I feel the effect of my blood loss start to take hold.  
"Evelyn!" His voice is louder now.  
Then I see it, a door. _That's got to be it!_ I run faster now to reach it. I kick it open, hard, sending vibrations through my body. I cry out in pain as the vibrations reach my wound.  
"Evelyn?" Scott sounds panicked. I look up to see him flicking his head in different directions. "What's wrong? What did they-"  
"Shhh... I'm here." I whisper when I reach him. As I untie him, the first tear slips down my cheek and I bite my lip hard - the pain is nearly unbearable now. However, the adrenaline pushes me on. Scott stands quickly once freed.  
"What happened?" He begs.  
"We have to get out of here!" I tell him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the door. This would be so much easier if Scott could see!  
We run through twisting corridors searching for an exit with no luck. My vision begins to blur. There's no way I'll be able to get Scott out of here if it takes much longer! Then I see it - a small patch of moonlight on the ground. I pull Scott over to it and look up. _Yes_! A vent. There is a ladder built into the wall next to it. This must be some sort of fire escape.  
"Okay, Scott," I take hold of his arms and look into his face "I'm gunna need you to climb this ladder," I guide his hands one of the metal bars "and when you get to the top, I want you to push hard on the grate above you, okay?"  
He nods and follows my orders exactly. Considering he's blind right now, his spacial awareness is spectacular!  
"Great! Well done. Now climb out and wait for me." He does so. I place my hands on the first bar and take a breath, I'm beginning to feel dizzy and off balance now. I can't give up! Not when I'm this close! I breathe slowly, and the fire recedes from my hair. This is it. I grit my teeth and moan through the pain as I make my way up the ladder.  
Once I am outside, I struggle to pull myself to my feet.  
"What's happened, Evelyn? There's something wrong, please just tell me!" Scott begs. I take his hand and begin running again, into the night. "Evelyn! Tell me!"  
"I've been shot. It's okay. I'm fine." I lie. The last thing we need is for either of us to panic. He stops running, forcing me to a halt with him.  
"You're not fine." He states, and places his hands gently over my body. I hear his shape intake of breath when his fingers touch the blood soaked fabric around my wound. "We need to get out of here now! I'm going to try to make telepathic contact with the professor. Put pressure on the wound."  
"Scott," I whisper, my voice weaker than ever. "I can't."  
"Don't say that! Just try! Try for me." He's crying. Why would he cry? I've never seen him cry before. I begin to feel weak and decide to sit before my legs give out. I tug Scott's hand and he sits beside me.  
"I'm sorry, for everything." My apology breaks through my sobs. "Jean told me what really happened. I was so stupid! I'm so-"  
"No," he cuts in. "No, they'll be plenty of time for silly apologies when we get home." _I might not get home_, I think to myself.  
"Scott, I kissed Warren. I'm sorry! I was angry, I didn't know-"  
"Shut up! I don't care!" He yells, definitely crying now. "I love you, Evelyn! I'm never going to let myself lose you!"  
My vision begins to tunnel. This is it. _I'm going to die_. I'm not scared. But I don't want to die. I want to grow up, raise a family. I want to live my life. I don't want to die now, but if I have to, at least I'm comfortable. And at least I saved Scott before I did. I lean my head on Scott's shoulder.  
"I love you, Scott." My voice is nearly inaudible. "Goodbye."  
I can hear Scott's shouts but cannot make out what he's saying. Slowly the world around me descends into black.


	46. Chapter 46

I open my eyes and the darkness disappears. Everything is bright and white, so much so that I feel the urge to shield my eyes. There are sounds around me, beeping and buzzing. _Is this heaven? Is this death? If this is heaven, why do I still feel in pain? I though heaven was supposed to be perfect.  
_I yawn and sit up, wincing at the pain in my side. I take in my surroundings. I'm not in heaven. I'm in a hospital! I'm alive! I'm also extremely alone. I feel the panic set in. _How did I get here? Where's Scott? Is he safe? What happened?_ My heart rate begins to race._  
_"Scott!" I shout. _I'm scared!  
_He rushes into the room_. He's safe_. He's here. I can't help but burst into a flood of sobs at the sight of him. He pulls me into a hug quickly._  
_"You're awake!" I can practically hear his grin. "I can't believe you're awake!"_  
_"I was so scared. I woke up and you weren't here. If something had happened-"_  
_ "Shh... It's okay. I just went out to get some coffee." He strokes my cheek and smiles at me. I return the smile._  
_"What h-happened?" I stutter through my sobs._  
_"The professor received my telepathic contact. The team turned up minutes after you passed out. Then we brought you straight here." He explains, his smile growing. "I'm so happy you're okay!"_  
_"How long have I been out?" I ask, taking Scott's hand. I refuse to let him go now._  
_"Almost three days." He laughs. _  
_"Does my mom-"_  
_"She thinks we got mugged. So does the hospital." I sigh with relief._  
_"Thank you, Scott. I'm so sorry, for everything." I can't help the guilt sneaking back into my groggy head. "The things I did after I thought you and Jean... Well, those things were some of the most stupid things I've ever done in my life."_  
_"Shhh... It's okay. Yes, they were stupid, extremely stupid. But the other night made me realize how much I couldn't bear to lose you!" He grips my hand tighter. "But yeah, the public are mostly getting over the crazy mutant that went on a rampage on a quiet street, and Warren now has a black eye to add to his list of injuries."_  
_"Scott!" I gasp. _He punched Warren?  
_"What?" He shrugs. "He made out with my girlfriend! It's all sorted out now though. Everyone had agreed we should never talk about this Tuesday, ever again!"_  
_"What happened to the dark haired man?" I ask, my anxiety peaking again._  
_"There was a government agency sent in to scout the area after we were picked up. They found him and he is now being held at one of their compounds near Washington." I smile slightly, that's good news._  
_Scott kisses me. "I'm never gunna let you go again." He whispers. We stay there for a moment, just together, holding each other, before Scott speaks up again. "As much as I'd love to keep you to myself, the nurse will want to know that you've woken up, and your mom, Sara and the rest of the X-Men are all waiting to hear from me. Me and your mom have been taking shifts here waiting for you to wake up."_  
_I smile up at him. "So, everything's going to be okay now? Me and you? The X-Men? It's all going to be alright?"_  
_"I promise," he smiles more, before giving me a quick peck on the forehead. "I'll be right back."_  
_And like that I am alone again. I push the bed covers down slowly, and peel the ugly hospital gown up my body to inspect my wound. It looks so tiny now, with just a few small stitches._ How could something this minute cause such a big problem? _I remember reading somewhere that a bullet's exit wound is far larger that it's entry wound. I'm not going to try to test that theory. I'm not planning to look at my back for a long time! I slide the gown back down my legs gently and sigh. This is unbelievable._  
_"How are you feeling Miss James?" A short, round, blonde nurse enters the room, putting on rubber gloves as she walks._  
_"Okay, it hurts a lot though." I moan, trying to shift into a more comfortable position._  
_"I see, I'll get the doctor to up your pain medication." She lifts a torch to my eye. "Look here."_  
_She performs numerous other little observations that I have seen countless times on cheesy doctor TV shows, before checking my wounds.  
"Your vitals are fine, but we'll probably have to keep you in for a day or two, just to ensure there are no underlying side effects, okay?" I nod in response. "Good. Now try to get some rest and the doctor will be in soon to sort out your meds."_  
_She hurries out of the door and the room is silent again. I lie back down in the bed and let my eyes close - I'm exhausted.

When I wake, the pain has been numbed slightly. The doctor must've been in.  
"Where is she?" I hear my mother's voice yell. "I want to see my daughter!"  
"Mom!" I shout. I try to move from the bed, but the pain immobilizes me.  
My mother is almost immediately in the room, followed closely by Scott.  
"Oh, Evelyn!" She cries, taking me into her arms. "I've been so worried!"  
"I'm okay, mom." I smile at her reassuringly.  
"Oh, darling, don't ever do this to me again!" She begs, making me laugh. It was hardly my choice.  
"I won't." She hugs me again. I can see over her shoulder that Scott is watching us intensely. I smile more. He's so over protective.  
I push my mum back slightly, so that I can look her in the eye to make my statement more sincere.  
"Everything will be fine now. _I promise_."

**_**She's alive! Yay!**_**


	47. Chapter 47

Over the next twenty four hours I receive visits from the rest of my team and Sara. Sara, of course, was her usually giddy self. I laughed more than I have done for a while at her visit, which really didn't help with the pain, but I honestly couldn't care. It felt so nice to laugh and joke with my best friend. Bobby was the next to visit me. He rushed in and hugged me immediately. "You not scared?" I whispered in disbelief. "I'm so glad you're okay." He had replied, completely ignoring my question. But I took that answer as a 'no'. Tears sprung to my eyes when I heard his voice, he sounded younger than ever, more vulnerable. We spoke for almost half an hour, and he told me the way Scott had reported that night to him, while Scott sat in the corner smirking. He really does care for Bobby. The professor had entered the room next. He gave me a long lecture about how what I did on Tuesday was wrong, and how it could've affected us. But he did end his visit by telling me how happy he was that I was safe and how proud he was of my 'foolish actions' in going to find Scott on my own. Finally, Warren and Jean had visited me together. Scott wasn't exaggerating; Warren really did have a black eye! Jean's cheekbone also had a thin purple line following it from where I had slapped her. They both apologized greatly, making me feel extremely guilty (I have just as much need to apologize as they do)! I laughed and reminded them that they made a deal not to mention Tuesday. We spoke for a while about how I managed to find Scott, and how they managed to find me! It felt nice, like a proper family. Now, I am left alone in my room with Scott. He hasn't left since he went to find my mom yesterday. Even when the nurses tried to usher him out after visiting hours, I begged for them to let him stay. It worked. He slept in the armchair next to my bed and seemed to wake whenever I did. Or maybe he just didn't sleep at all. He hasn't given me an answer. "Scott?" "Mmhmm?" He looks up from the newspaper he was reading, making me giggle. He's way too mature for his age sometimes! "That night, when I found you, what did you think?" I nibble my lower lip nervously. "What do you mean?" He leans forward and takes my hand in his. "What did you think when I actually got to you? Did you expect me to come?" He lifts my hand and gently kisses my knuckles. "To be honest, no. I didn't expect anyone to want to rescue me, least of all you. And then when they told me they had you, I- I was terrified. I couldn't let myself think of the terrible things they told me they would do to you." I can see the sadness claim his features, as he remembers that night. "And first of all, when I heard your voice, I was even more scared, because that was proof that they did have you. It wasn't until you actually took my hand and guided me out of the room that I realized they weren't actually controlling you or using you, it wasn't some cruel trick, you were actually okay!" "Well, sort of." I gesture to my abdomen and he laughs. "My point is, as absolutely stupid as it was, I'm really proud of what you did in coming after me." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh god, I sound like such a damsel in distress!" "No you don't!" I laugh. "You sound like my hero." "How does that even work? You were the one who-" "Shhh." I cut him off. "You'll always be my hero." He kisses me quickly. "And you'll always be mine, Ardor." "I love you, Scott." I whisper. "I love you too." He sighs softly. "I'm sorry that I don't show it enough, I really will try to-" He puts his index finger over my lips. "If I kiss you, will you stop apologizing?" I nod quickly. He smirks before pushing his lips to mine. I kiss him with as much love as I can muster. I feel his self-restraint, I know he doesn't want to kiss me too hard, or hug me too tight now in case I'm in pain. I know he thinks I'm extremely breakable now. I don't need to be a telepath to see that. "Shall we go see if the Doctor will let you come home tonight?" He asks, stroking my cheek with his thumb, while his fingers weave into my hair. "I will feel much less worried when you're sleeping next to me again." "Yeah, I wanna go home now." I smile and kiss his cheek. He leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with a smile occupying his facial features. "The doctor said you can be discharged tonight as long as you have someone looking after you." He explains as he approaches me. "You can go home!" "Oh thank god!" I laugh. I hate hospitals. They're so lonely. Well, they're so lonely when your boyfriend's not Scott Summers! "So, one last question, where is home?" He looks slightly worried again, though I'm not sure why. He has a point though. Where is my home now? With my mom? At the institute? As complicated as the question seems, I know the answer in my heart. "At the institute, with you." 


	48. Chapter 48

"No!" Scott's distressed voice pulls me from my sleep. "No! You can't take her!" I sit up with a start. What's happening? My aching eyes dart around the room searching for the source of the issue - there's nothing here. I look down at Scott, who is lay beside me. He thrashes around under the restraint of the duvet and moans inaudible words. I shake his arm slightly. "Scott! Wake up!" Although I cannot see his eyes below his glasses, I can tell from the creases in his forehead that they are still wrenched shut. "It's just a dream. Wake up!" "Don't touch her!" He yells. Why won't he wake up? I'm scared now. The tears line my eyes. I shake him harder. "Wake up, Scott! Please!" I hold back my sobs as I watch his so obvious pain and distress. He suddenly takes a sharp breath and darts up to sit. He is panting. "Scott?" "Oh, Evelyn!" He hugs me tight, putting pressure on my already painful wound. His voice is a low, relieved whisper. "It was just a dream. You're okay." He releases me and runs his hand through his sleep-mussed hair. I moan slightly at the pain in my side and retrieve the glass of water and pain meds from the nightstand beside me. Scott works on calming his rapid breathing, while I take the near dangerous amount of pain killers that I have been prescribed. "Scott?" He looks up at me, his expression soft and loving. "What were you just dreaming about?" "The dark haired man..." He swallows hard, like recalling it is near painful. "He came back. He was going to hurt you, going to kill you! I couldn't- I couldn't let him do it! I couldn't lose you again! I- I-" "Shhh..." I kiss him soothingly. "That's not going to happen. Ever. How can it when I have you looking after me?" "That's what I'm worried about! I'm new to this whole 'leadership' thing. What if I lead you guys to somewhere you'll be hurt?" His voice falls to a faint whisper. "Or worse?" "Shut up." I order, a little too harshly. "You're not new to being a leader - you have always been a natural born leader, it's who you are. And you really think you could ever possibly do that with a team like us? I don't know about the others, but if you're making a stupid decision, I will definitely let you know about it!" He laughs. "Yeah, there are rumors within the team that your new uniform possibly signifies your attitude towards us, a 'screw you, X-Men' sort of statement." "No!" I giggle, lying back down in bed. "After the last week, you guys have become like family to me! My new uniform is more of a statement of..." I stop. What is it a statement of? "My independence, I guess. You guys mean a lot to me, but after Tuesday, maybe it's best if we separate me from you guys when in public." "But you're an X-Man," Scott looks confused. "Yeah, but the public don't know that." I pull him down to lie next to me. "To them I'm just a terrifying monster." "But we could show them that you're not, that you're trying to help!" He shuffles closer to me. "There's no getting over what I did, Scott." I sigh. "I'll still be part of the X-Men - I'll always be part of the X-Men - I'll just use the darker uniform to distance myself from you guys a bit. Then you can have positive publicity that you three deserve!" "So now that you have your own little sub-section of X-Men, including just you, does this mean you'll refuse to obey orders from me, Ardor?" His playful smile steals his lips, making him look more than gorgeous. "I don't do as I'm told anyway, Cyclops." I bite my bottom lip, smiling. "I'm an independent woman." "Oh really? Is this what the new Evelyn is going to be like? A rule breaker?" He raises his eyebrows, making me giggle. "Depends what those rules are, Mr Summers." I answer innocently. "Rule number one. You should kiss me, right now." We both laugh, but, of course, I obey. How could I ever resist? "Rule number two, you have to kiss me like that every single morning, or I'll be a moody jerk all day! Rule number three, no kissing any other team mates." "Scott!" I moan, I'm feeling guilty enough already. "I'm joking." He laughs and kisses my forehead before continuing. "Rule number four, what Scott says, goes." "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" I stifle a laugh. "Rule number five," he goes on, ignoring my question, his tone becoming more serious. "Never ever put yourself in danger for me, ever again." "Okay, I'm totally going to break rules four and five." I reply casually. "'What Evelyn says, Evelyn will do' would be a good amendment to number four. And number five is completely stupid; I'll always come back for you, no matter how dangerous." "No, you won't." He states. Why doesn't he get this? "Yes, I will." He won't win this. "What happened to 'what Scott says, goes'? Are you breaking rule number four already, Ardor?" He asks in a mocking threat. "I might be." I giggle. "Come here!" He commands laughing, before pulling me against his bare chest and kissing me passionately. Damn, I love Scott Summers! 


	49. Chapter 49

"We should really get up." Scott yawns as I rest my head lazily on his chest and droop my arm over his lower abdomen, careful to avoid his still tender lower ribs. "It's almost 12am." "I'm injured." I state, closing my eyes. "I have a right to be lazy." "Maybe you do, but I need to get stuff done today." He kisses my hair, laughing at my previous statement. He stretches slightly and moves to sit up. I tighten my grip on his soft golden skin. "No!" I squeal, giggling. "You're not going anywhere!" "Evelyn..." He sighs. "I need you to stay here and be my full time carer and cuddle buddy!" I whine. "I thought you were an independent woman, Miss James?" He laughs, lying back down below me. I snuggle back up to his chest. "Not when it comes to you." I whisper, kissing his skin lightly. He strokes my hair and chuckles. "Okay, ten more minutes. That's all." His amused tone softens his demands. I look up to him with the cutest expression I can muster. "But-" "No 'buts', Evelyn. I have stuff to do." He kisses my forehead before I settle my cheek back over his chest. "At least I've gotten you to lighten up a little..." I mumble sleepily. "A little?" His chest vibrates with his laughter. "I'm a completely different person outside of this room, away from you! You make me relax so much more than I probably should." "I'll always come rescue you if you get caught out when relaxing too much, Cyclops." I smirk to myself at my comment. "No, you won't." His words are definite, but there is something in his tone that suggests he knows I'll never stick to that order. "Oh, that reminds me!" His body twists slightly beneath me. "What?" I moan lazily. "I found this in my car." He lowers his hand so that it rests on his chest and is eye level for me. I sit up immediately. "My necklace!" I exclaim taking it from his hand gratefully. "It was on the passenger seat when they returned my car. So I bought you a new chain and thought I'd return it to you." He sits up to face me and retrieves the chain, before connecting it behind my neck. "It's as perfect as ever!" I smile and pull him in for a warm hug. "Thank you!" "You deserve it. You did save my life!" He takes a strand of red hair and tucks it lovingly behind my ear before kissing me. "You saved my life right back, so now I owe you!" I wrinkle my nose, already trying to find something I can buy Scott in return. "Shhhh. You don't owe me anything." He whispers. I look up at him. "Of course I do! I-" "No, you don't." He smiles. "And your ten minutes are up, so I have to go!" "Scott!" I moan. Can't we just stay here all day? Why does he have to go? "Rule number four." He reminds me, slipping out of the bed. I kneel up on the bed behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders and kissing up his spine slowly. "You know I don't stick to the rules." I whisper in his ear. Maybe this will get him back in bed. "Evelyn, stop it." He orders, but makes no effort to move away, showing me that my tactic is working. I stand on the bed now and wrap my arms around his body. I trail kisses across his left shoulder and up his neck. "Evelyn." He warns. "I really need to..." His words trail off as I kiss him lightly, just below his ear, his soft, brown hair stroking and tickling my cheek. I smile against his skin. I definitely feel more confident as 'new, bad Evelyn'. I move to kiss the right side of his neck now, and let my lips continue their journey. I sigh with contentment as his familiar scent hits me. I slowly kiss down to his right shoulder, where I stop abruptly. There is a deep gash towards the bottom of his shoulder, about six centimetres long. I pull back immediately, remembering the blood covered knife stabbed into the football that night. This must be it. Why did he hide it? Why didn't I notice it? How bad is it? "Scott," I run my finger lightly over the wound. "Is this from the other night?" "Yeah, it's no big deal." He shrugs and turns to face me. I sit back down on the bed and he soon joins me. "It is a big deal!" I insist. "Did you get it checked?" "Yeah, one of the nurses spotted it when I was watching over you. I had some temporary stitches put in. It doesn't matter." He goes to stand again, but I take his arm. "Yes, it does matter! That bastard hurt you!" My voice is loud, with an obvious tone of anger, almost unrecognizable to myself. "It's nothing compared to watch he did - and what he planned to do - to you." Scott's words are weak, like talking about it pains him physically. It is only now that I see Scott for what he really is - fragile. I look over his beautiful topless body and, for the first time, take in the full extent of his injuries. From his mid-chest to his upper abdomen is covered in mottled purple, yellow and green bruising, which matches perfectly with the marks on his upper arms from being so roughly handled. And then, of course, there are the harsh, angry red marks that still frame each of his wrists - probably worsened by Tuesday's ordeal. And now the stab wound to add to all of that. "Scott, you really need to rest." I move closer to him. "None of these injuries are going to improve if you keep busying yourself with school and the concerns of the team." "It's my responsibility." His voice is low - he knows I'm right. "I'm supposed to be the strong one." "You are strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met before. Letting yourself get better won't change that." I kiss him. "I love you, Scott." "I love you too, but I can't. I have to get stuff done. I'll be back to check on you at about 14:30, yeah?" He stands again, but this time, I make no effort to stop him - it will just result in an argument. Instead, I simply nod, and then watch glumly as he exits the room. I let out a huff of frustration. What now? Alone for two hours? Ugh. No way. I spend ten minutes struggling to find something to do before unearthing the perfect idea in my mind. I'm going training. 


	50. Chapter 50

I stare intently at the target propped up against the wall of the training room, around fifty meters away from me. I conjure up pictures in my mind of Scott in trouble, in pain. It's not difficult; I've seen him in so many negative situations recently. I think of my actions on Tuesday, my rampage, Warren. Warren. I shudder at the thought of my actions, but allow the strong guilt to rise to the foreground of my mind. This is what I need. I feel my heart begin to beat faster and faster, telling me that my emotions are burning undeniably strongly. This is it! I fling my right hand towards the target and... Nothing. I flick my fingers about in an almost comical manner, but still, nothing. I sigh. Damn it! I must've have been in here for at least an hour now. I have been trying to create fire without the use of my hair, like I did when I freed myself from the rope restraints in the surveillance room. But nothing has worked. I take a deep breath and adopt a strong stance before trying again. I run through the emotions in my mind. Loss - leaving my old life behind. Relief - Scott is finally okay. Guilt - my actions on Tuesday. Frustration - Jean thought it was okay to kiss my boyfriend. Rage - that man tried to use and kill Scott. Passion - I cannot keep my mind off how much I want him. And finally, the strongest of my emotions - love. Not only for Scott, by for my mother, for Sara and my other close friends, and now, maybe even a small amount for my fellow X-Men. We've been through a lot together; it's difficult not to get immediately attached. I channel all of these emotions to the forefront of my brain, this time deciding to close my eyes instead of keeping them locked of the target. I feel my heart rate rise again, the beats pounding in my ears. Now! My eyes flick open and I thrust my hand forwards, more forcefully now. Damn! Nothing again! "Argh!" I scream in frustration, clenching my fists and lighting my hair, searching for something to take my anger out on. "You look kind of hot headed today, Ardor." I turn my attention to the doorway, where Bobby leans against the door frame smirking. The frustration immediately begins to fall away. I can't be angry around Bobby! I take a few deep breaths and the heat around my face fades away. "Ha ha. Good pun, Iceman." I say his name in an overly mocking tone. "Whatcha doing?" He moves into the room. "Training." I say mindlessly, turning my attention back to the target in front of me. "I can see that. What's wrong?" He comes closer but stops about two meters away. Is he still scared of me? "Bobby," I take a step towards him and notice him pull back slightly, barely noticeably. He is still scared of me! "After the other day... I guess I thought we were okay?" "We are! I mean, we always have been but... Ummm..." He sighs. "After seeing you so vulnerable in the hospital, I questioned the way I thought about you. Was it right to scared of someone so fragile?" "Is that an insult?" I raise my eyebrows. Fragile? Seriously? "No! God, no! I just mean, I thought I'd realized that I didn't need to be afraid of you. But that was before I remembered what you can do... I guess what I'm trying to say is... Well, I think I'm ready to be close to you as Evelyn, but not as Ardor." "What does that mean?" I feel my lips moves into a confused pout. Aren't Evelyn and Ardor the same person? "Like..." His eyes trail upwards searching for the words in his head. "Like, when you're just Evelyn, just hanging around the institute as my school mate and friend, I don't think I'll ever see you as a threat again. But when you're Ardor... When we're training, when we're out on missions; I still don't think I'm ready for that." I nod. "I guess it's a step in the right direction. Thanks for giving me a chance, Bobby." "Thanks for not thinking I'm a complete dick, Evelyn." We both laugh. "Anyway, what are you trying to do? Maybe I can help?" "Oh! Training! Yeah." I suddenly remember why I am in this room. "When I was tied up, after I went to find Scott, I managed to ignite my hands without the use of my hair. And I haven't been able to do it since." I can hear the embarrassment in my voice. I should be able to know and use my powers correctly. "I can help you with that, actually." Bobby sounds shy, I guess it's because this is training. I'm now technically the Ardor personality that Bobby fears. "Seriously?" I try to make my wide grin as friendly as possible. He relaxes slightly. "Yeah," he still sounds tense, however. "I used to have a similar problem." "Really?" I try to soften my expression more. Damn clashing mutations! "Ummm... Yeah. When I first discovered that I was a mutant, I couldn't use my powers with encasing my entire body in ice." Suddenly, his skin becomes cover with a thin overlay of ice. "Like this." "Woah!" I move forward at the command of my curiosity, but stop myself when I remember Bobby's previous confession. I just need to give him time. "That's amazing." He shrugs and the ice disappears. "But after a month or so, I had trained myself to work with it and control it." "How?" I am more than noticeably eager. "Copy me," he commands, standing parallel to me, at a ninety degree angle from the target. He pushes his right arm out towards the target. I copy quickly. "Now visualize your ability." "Visualize?" "Imagine the flames traveling from your hair. Imagine them flowing through your blood stream, trailing down your arm." I pull a face. This is all a bit weird. I close my eyes. Okay. Traveling from my hair. Hmmm. I first try to picture the flames in my body, feel them behind my eyes. Once the picture is strong enough, I begin to attempt to move the fire. Flowing through my blood. Okay. I feel the warmth spread down my face to my neck. It's working! Trailing down your arms. Almost there. I edge the flames in my mind closer to my waiting fingers until they reach their destination. Now, I take a breath. This is it. This could work. One. I imagine the flames pushing against my fingertips, trying to escape. Two. I retract my hand slightly. Three. I thrust it forward and will for the flames to burst out, and, to my surprise, they do! I did it! I watch the fire as it speeds across the room and ignites the target. I squeal with excitement, before focusing my mind to pull the flames back to me, so they don't burn up the whole institute. "Bobby! You did it!" I cannot suppress my grin as I turn to the boy beside me. "I can't thank you enough!" "You did it, Evelyn, not me." He laughs. "You don't need to thank me; I've been a bit of a dick to you." "No, you haven't." I smile gently, resisting the strong urge to give him a hug. "I understand why you don't feel comfortable with my mutation. And I'm really grateful for what you just taught me." He shrugs. "Anytime. Keep practicing and you'll be able to do it even quicker." I can't help but feel a bit stupid. I'm getting lessons from a boy at least two years younger than me. But above that, I'm undeniably impressed - this boy is amazing! "Thanks again, Bobby. You wanna go raid the kitchen?" I wink at him. He laughs. "Sounds like fun!" "Evelyn!" Scott bursts through the door. "Why aren't you in bed resting?" "I wanted to train. I was bored stuck in there alone." I shrug casually and walk towards him. "Bobby's been helping me with controlling my powers." "Jesus, Evelyn! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" His body is noticeably tense; he's pretty annoyed with me. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so damn over protective. "Relax, Scott. I'm fine." I run my index finger across his strong jawline as I pass him and exit the room. "Bye, Bobby!" I call back cheerfully, and hear the boy's sweet laughter in return. I think he might agree with my thought of Scott being too protective! **Oh my gosh! Chapter 50! I've never managed to write this much ever before! I guess I'm just way too in love with Scott to get bored of this story. xD Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. :)** 


	51. Chapter 51

"Back to bed, now." Scott orders as he follows me down the narrow corridor. I stop and wait for him to catch up, before pulling his body close against mine. "Only if you'll join me." I whisper seductively. "No. This is serious." He pushes me away slightly. "You need to rest. We need you on the team and you're no use if your injury is hampering your fighting." "Why is everything so serious with you? Bobby and Warren can still have a laugh, why can't you?" I turn to storm off down the corridor when Scott takes my arm. "I lost everything that was important to me when I was a child." His voice is low and pained. "Now I have something to fight for again, now I have you. And I can't lose you like I lost Alex and my parents! So, yeah, please excuse me if I'm not cracking jokes when my girlfriend has a gunshot wound that, just days ago, almost caused her to bleed to death!" "Scott! I'm fine. You won't lose me. I'm healing fine now. Would you stop being so goddamn over protective?" My words sound harsher than I intend. "Just go to bed!" He orders, turning his face from mine. "Stop ordering me around!" I run my hands through my hair in an exasperated gesture. "Argh! Can't you just let me do what I want?" "No. And, as your leader, not your boyfriend, I'm telling you to go to bed so that you don't endanger future missions." He doesn't look at me, just stares straight ahead. "You're not my leader! I'm not a complete X-Man now!" Ugh! Why does he think he can control me? "Why do you assume you have the right to order me around?" "I'll always be your leader. You'll never leave the X-Men." his voice is calmer now. I step closer to him, trying to appear intimidating (which is difficult when he's over half a foot taller than me). "You will never be my leader!" I hiss. "I'm not going to let you control me!" "Evelyn-" "No!" I cut him off. "I'm not going to sit around and take orders from you! The others can continue looking up to you and praising 'the glorious leader of the X-Men', but I won't." "What are you saying?" He sounds worried now. "I'm saying I don't want to be controlled by you or anyone else anymore. I'm saying that maybe I don't want to be part of the X-Men!" I move away from him and start off down the corridor. Can't he just let me be free? "Evelyn, wait!" I hear his footsteps behind me but don't slow down. "Please!" I stop and turn back to face him abruptly. "This time I'm the one giving orders; leave me alone!" He sighs and strokes my cheek lightly. "Please," he sighs "Don't be like this." "Like what, Cyclops? Like I'm the annoying fiery one who completely spoilt the clean appearance of the X-Men? Because, guess what, that's who I am!" My voice is beginning to sound weak and I can feel the lump taking control of my throat. "No, you haven't spoilt anything." He whispers in a surprisingly soft voice. "I mean, don't act like you're invincible. Don't pretend you don't want to stay here - I know Bobby on his own is a big enough reason for you to stay." He's right. Bobby has become such a great friend recently. "And most of all, don't think we don't need you." "But you don't, you-" "We do. We need you just as much as any other member of the team. You're clever, beautiful, powerful, caring... You're everything we need!" Caring? Does he know me at all? "You're everything I need." "Scott, I can't handle being told what to do all the time." I sigh, dropping my eyes to the floor. "I need to be free!" "You are free. You just need to understand how difficult this is for me." He takes my face in his hands and tilts it up so that I am looking at him. I can feel the tears sparkling as they frame my eyes. "I have this wonderful girlfriend, who I love unconditionally, and she keeps running off and hurting herself for me when I'm in trouble. I can't control that. But I can control how she gets better. That's the only way I can get over the guilt of the fact this is all my fault." "It's not your fault. I chose to come and find you." The first tear slips down my cheek. I thought new Evelyn didn't cry? "Exactly. You risked your life for me." He takes a deep breath, as if he's preparing himself for something. "That night, when I held you in my arms as your life slipped away, I was consumed by guilt and pain. It was all my fault that you were dying on me. I longed to open my eyes and look you in the eye to apologize, to tell you that I love you. And then when the X-Jet arrived, I remember yelling at everyone, telling them they were so stupid to leave you alone. I even threatened the professor. And then we got you onto the jet and I wouldn't leave your side. They told me to sit down and calm myself. But I refused. I knelt next to your body apologizing over and over, my face wet with tears. And when we finally reached the hospital, they took you away from me. They wouldn't let me see you for over ten hours. I begged every doctor that walked past to give me information on your condition, but I got nothing. Finally, they let me in. I remember seeing you lying there all fragile and pale, and being told that there was no guarantee that you would ever wake up. I never left the hospital after that. I told your mother that I would go home when she was waiting with you, but I didn't. I couldn't. I just stayed in the hospital for three days. At one point the professor tried to get me to go home and when I refused, Warren took my arm and tried to guide me away. That's when I punched him. I told him it was all his fault, but of course, I knew it wasn't. I knew it was my fault. And then you finally woke up, and I vowed that I would never hurt you again." "Scott, I..." The words I intend to use fall away. I'm speechless at his confession. "So that's why I want to control you." He turns his head away from mine slightly, like he's ashamed. "And that's why I need to be the best leader I possibly can, because I screwed up so many times that night, and that's not happening again. I won't let it." "You didn't screw up, Scott." I take a deep breath to suppress the sobs. "You never screw up." "I love you, Evelyn. I don't tell you that enough, but I really do love you. You're everything to me." I take his hand as I hear his voice become increasingly weak. "I know you do, Scott. But you need to let me breath. Keeping me in that room is not going to do me any good." He nods. "I wish you were invincible." He laughs, but I can still hear the sadness behind it. "Me too, if it would stop you worrying so much." I smile up at him sweetly and am rewarded with a kiss. "I love you with all of my heart, Scott Summers." "Marry me." He orders softly. I cannot suppress my giggle. "We're only seventeen." I remind him. "I know. Not now, but one day, in the future, promise me we'll get married and have lots of cute mutant babies." He says in a sweet beg. "I'm not promising you lots of mutant babies, maybe one or two." We both laugh. "But yes, one day, I'll marry you." "Thank you." He kisses my forehead lightly. "Now, please go to bed?" I roll my eyes. "Do I have to?" "Yes," he smiles "And stop rolling your eyes at me." "Why? Am I not allowed to roll my eyes at 'the prestigious Cyclops, leader of the X-Men'?" I ask mockingly. "No, you're not allowed to roll your eyes at Scott Summers, because he says so." He taps me lightly on the nose. "Hey!" I object. "If you go to bed now, I'll join you for an hour or so." He whispers in my ear, I can almost feel his cheeky smile next to my skin. I bite my lip. "Deal." I whisper before taking his hand and pulling him to our room. 


	52. Chapter 52

My eyes flutter open and I roll over under the warm sheets. Scott's not there. Damn. He's up already? Everyday has been the same for the last week. It's kind of been driving me crazy, but I made a deal with Scott. We agreed that I am to stay in bed until midday, when I am allowed to get up and spend a few hours doing whatever I want, which usually consists of watching Scott train and visiting my mom. Then, I usually spend the evenings watching a DVD with Scott until I fall asleep on him. I check the clock. 11:40. Close enough. I stretch and stumble clumsily out of bed. I change quickly and slip out of the bedroom door. Now, where's Scott? He's always come to check on me at midday before, so I've never had to find him. I wrinkle my nose, though I feel I know where he might be. Since the professor gave his ribs the all clear a few days back, he's been training religiously, against my objection. I walk through the light halls and corridors until I reach the door to the training room. I smile when I hear Scott's groans of effort echo from inside. Training hard of course. I push the door open slightly and take in the sight before me. Scott stands in the middle of the room, dressed only in a pair of denim jeans and his yellow visor. He spins forwards and backwards targeting the wooden bulls-eyes that swing down and pop up around the room at varying intervals. He looks more than gorgeous. I bite my lower lip and watch him for a few seconds longer. Gosh, how can I ever resist this boy? He moves so smoothly, his blasts hitting each target in quick succession. I can't help the smile that creeps onto my lips. Suddenly, he turns to hit a target that pops up behind him. He shoots a strong blast towards it, but misses and hits the wall behind it instead. The training program shuts down with a loud clank. "Argh!" He punches the air in frustration, before dropping his head back and pushing his hands into his hair. I sigh. Oh, Scott. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know." I say, pushing the door open and striding into the room. His head flicks towards me at the sound of my voice. "Evelyn." The surprised tone is obvious in his tone. "Why do you push yourself so hard?" I ask when I reach him, running my fingers through his hair, which is slightly damp with sweat. "I don't." He states bluntly. I raise my eyebrows and step even closer, our bodies touching. "Could've fooled me." I whisper. "It's 11:50. You should still be in bed." I notice that he is suppressing a smile. At least I've cheered him up. "So should you." I kiss him lightly. "You're training too hard, Scott. I don't want you to hurt yourself." "I won't. But I need to train, Evelyn. It's the only way I can protect you." He brushes a lock of red hair back from my face. "You and the team." "We don't need protecting." I whisper sweetly. "We just need you - unharmed, clear-headed you." "It's not that simple." He sighs "I'm a leader now, I-" "You're also only seventeen." I cut off his words. "We're still kids, Scott. You can't put yourself under this much pressure." "Sometimes I forget how young we are, you know?" I nod. I do know. "We've had all this responsibility thrust on us, I just..." He sighs, his words lost. "We should take some time out to be some kids. Be spontaneous!" I smile up at him. "Spontaneous?" He raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh." He wraps his arms around my waist, carefully to avoid my now successfully healing wound. "I can be spontaneous." He smiles a playful smile. "Yeah?" He doesn't reply, instead kissing me passionately. I return his kiss, running my fingers down his bare back. His visor feels cool against my rapidly heating skin. His hands slip up under my shirt and glide up my back as he pulls me closer to him. His touch heightens all of my senses. "Spontaneous enough for you?" He asks, panting heavily. "Shut up!" I laugh and kiss him again, feeling his smile against my lips. My passion for this boy is truly undeniable! Suddenly, he breaks our kiss again and takes me up into his arms. I giggle as he lies me down on the cold, hard floor. He props himself up above me, his visor glinting in the dull light, before he kisses me again. I relax and succumb to his kiss. A low moan resonates from deep in his throat and he deepens the kiss. I place my hands on his waist, feeling his smooth, perfect skin. I pull away slightly, causing Scott's facial features to adopt a confused expression. "Watch this." I whisper, grinning up at him. "What?" He laughs. I place my index finger over his lips. "Shhhh. Just watch." I raise my hand above his back and click my fingers once. The sparks shoot from my fingers and encase us in a ring well controlled flames. Scott smiles and looks around at the fire that divides us from the rest of the world. "Evelyn," he's laughing. "How did you-" "Bobby's been teaching me how to channel it so that I don't need my hair." I explain. "Why didn't you tell me?" He rests his forehead against mine. "I wanted it to be a surprise." I giggle. "You're amazing, Evelyn." He brushes his fingers through my hair. "Shut up and kiss me!" I order, laughing. And, of course, he does. 


	53. Chapter 53

"Scott?" I say, my voice ripe with curiosity, as the beautiful boy walks towards the bed were I am sat. He rubs a towel over his wet hair, making me smile. He looks so gorgeous and carefree, lit perfectly by the dim evening light that breaks through the thin curtains.

"Yeah?" He replies mindlessly, flicking through the clothes in his wardrobe, looking for a shirt to wear.

"Where do you go in the mornings? You know, when I'm still asleep?" I bring my knees up to my chest and watch him intently. He selects a dark grey T-shirt from the wardrobe and slips it over his body. I pout to myself. I like him better when he's not wearing a shirt. He pads over to the bed and sits beside me.

"I was afraid you'd ask that." He confesses.

"Why?" I feel my heart beat faster. What's he hiding?

"Because it's a surprise." He smiles. I sigh with relief. Thank god.

"What kind of surprise? What can you tell me?" My curiosity pushes me to find out more.

"The professor is giving me extra lessons, to help me achieve something I never thought I could." He kisses my forehead quickly as he stands. "That's all you need to know."

"Awh! But that could mean anything!" I moan, standing beside him.

"Exactly," he smirks at me. "Just be patient, Evelyn."

"Hey? Guys?" Warren's voice echoes from the other side of the door. "We're going to catch a movie, wanna come?"

Scott looks down at me and I shrug, smiling.

"Sure, we'll be right out!" Scott replies happily.

"This will be nice," I look up at him wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses me softly.

"Yeah, it will."

Soon, we pull up in the central town parking lot in Scott's car. When leaving the vehicle, I notice just how gorgeous Jean looks. She wears a pair of denim hot pants and a simple white tank. Every part of her body seems to be elongated in the sexiest way. I can't help the jealousy that sparks inside me - why can't I look like her?

Scott's arms wrap around my waist from behind me and he plants a light kiss on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He whispers. "You have that expression on your face again."

"What expression?" I turn to face him.

"The expression you have when you're over thinking something." A small smile pulls at his lips. "What is it?"

"It doesn't matter." I can't tell him, he wouldn't understand.

"Hmm." He looks down at me suspiciously. "Okay. But if you ever want to talk, about anything, I'm here."

I nod slowly, before we begin the short walk to the cinema. We chat about silly teenage things on the way; music, school, careers. For a minute we actually just feel like a normal group of friends. We would nearly look like one too, if it weren't for Warren's huge trench coat hiding his wings and Scott's ruby quartz glasses. I save the moment in my memory anyway. This is what being a seventeen year old should be like! Not getting kidnapped and setting yourself on fire. I take hold of Scott's hand as he walks beside me. He smiles but does not look at me. I can't help but return the smile - he looks so relaxed, nothing like the stressed, overworked boy I found in the training room this morning. I make a mental note to do this more often.

Soon, we arrive at the cinema. We buy our tickets and some cheap popcorn, before filtering into the screen room to watch some cheesy comedy.

We take our seats in possibly the most suitable order. I sit against the wall, with Scott to my right, then Bobby, then Warren and finally Jean on the end. As much as I forgive her for what she did, I'm not sure I'm ready to completely like her yet. She's too perfect; too kind, too pretty, too smart. She's too much better than me.

The movie begins and soon we are laughing almost uncontrollably - this film is great! I look to my teammates beside me. Jean smirks slightly, twirling the straw of her drink between her slender fingers, her captivating green eyes locked on the screen. Warren's eyes, however, are locked on Jean. He must really like her because I recognize the smile on his face as the same smile I have when I'm with Scott. Next to me, Scott leans over to cover Bobby's ears mockingly as the characters on the screen make a sexual joke. Bobby swats Scott's hands away and laughs. It is more obvious than ever how important Bobby has become to Scott. I sigh happily and let the soft smile claim my features. This feels like a proper family. Of course, my mom is my family, but it was always a bit lonely after dad left; just me and her. As much as I feel weak to admit it, I do love the X-Men. I would risk my life for any of them, and I know that they would do the same for me.

Regrettably soon, the movie is over. As we exit the cinema, we discuss our opinions on the film. I've never seen any of them so relaxed since we first met. Although I still don't trust her, I can't deny that Jean is great fun to be around. We chat happily about the attractive male actors in the film, much to the annoyance of Scott and Warren behind us.

And then I see them - Marcus and a few other boys from the football team. I stop laughing immediately and Jean seems to copy me. Maybe she's reading my thoughts? I hope not.

If we can just get past them without being noticed, we should be fine. I'm not scared about getting hurt; I know they wouldn't lay a finger on me. Scott, however, is a different story, especially considering the last time they met, he punched Marcus in the face.

I slow my pace, allowing Scott to catch up and take his hand. He looks down at me with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly. I nod to the boys on the other side of the small, dark street. "They won't try anything. You'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I mumble, hearing the rising chatter from the boys across the road. Please say they haven't spotted us. Please-

"Summers!" Marcus' voice booms through the dull night. Dammit!

"Leave us alone, Marcus!" I call, keeping my eyes facing forward as I walk. Warren steps closer to Jean in front of me, noticeably protective.

I let my eyes flick quickly over the street, and sure enough, the boys are beginning to walk towards us.

"Hey, Summers!" Marcus yells again. "We need to talk."

Scott stops beside me. No! I pull on his hand subtly, but he doesn't move. I sigh with frustration. Seriously?

"Talk then." Scott commands firmly as the boys reach us.

"Where have you been, coward?"

"Back off, Marcus." I hiss, stepping in front of Scott. Marcus laughs.

"Girlfriend to the rescue?" He scoffs. "You're even more pathetic than I thought!"

I feel someone stand beside me and look up to see Warren. I can't help but smile when I notice that the rest of the X-Men have joined me in standing beside Scott - standing beside their leader.

"You heard her," Warren's voice is strong. "Back off."

"What's this? The wierdo parade?" Jack, surprisingly one of the more intelligent boys, speaks up. "Where did you find these, Evelyn?"

I roll my eyes. "Seriously, you guys, leave us alone."

"No, Evelyn, we have something to settle with your boyfriend here." Marcus steps closer to us. "Just leave him with us and none of you have to get hurt."

I stifle a laugh. He really thinks he's that good? Does he seriously underestimate Scott that much?

"Although," he continues, stepping over to stand in front of Jean and looking her up and down "you could always leave this one too."

Warren's fist clenches beside me and I run my fingers softly down his hand, indicating for him to calm down. His hand relaxes slightly, but his body remains tense.

"Well," Marcus shrugs. "We gave you the chance."

Suddenly, he throws his fist towards Scott's face. Scott ducks casually and Marcus stumbles forward. I smirk slightly.

"No one use their powers." Jean's voice speaks up in my mind. I look to her and we both nod. "We can do this without exposing ourselves."

**I think, keeping my eyes locked with Jean's, ensuring she hears the thought. I see the slight irritation in her expression as I turn away. There's no way I'm sticking to those rules if that bastard so much as touches my boyfriend! **

**"Marcus, you honestly make me sick." I spit, as he regains his stance. **

**"Stay out of this, Evelyn. This isn't your fault." Marcus' expression is surprisingly soft as he looks at me. "You've just fallen in with the wrong people." **

**"The wrong people?" I step closer to him again. "You've got to be kidding, right?" **

**"No, Ev!" He addresses me like a friend. "These freaks, they don't deserve you! Ditch goggle boy and come back to hang out with us again. Sara would love it!" **

**"Sara is happy for me!" I growl. "And there is no way I'd ever go back to spending time with you arrogant losers!" **

**He looks slightly taken aback at first, before I see the anger set in once again. He turns his attention back to Scott. "You've brainwashed her!" **

**I roll my eyes. Wow. The intelligence is strong with this one. **

**"Give it a rest, Marcus. She's with us because we understand her." Scott's voice is calm and controlled. I can't help but feel proud of him, he's so mature. **

**"No! You give it a rest, freak!" Marcus' anger peaks now. "I've kicked your ass once; don't think I won't do it again." **

**Marcus throws a second punch, this one impacts hard on Scott's right cheekbone, causing him to stumble backwards. His glasses dislodge slightly, but luckily he keeps his eyes locked shut until he can reorder them. I rush to Scott, checking his injuries. He appears to be fine, but that doesn't change what that bastard just did! I turn back to look at the disgusting boy behind me. **

**"Marcus. I swear to god, if you even-" **

**"If I even touch him, you'll teach me a lesson? You'll bitch slap me into oblivion? You'll stab me with your stiletto?" He laughs, which is then echoed by the boys around him. He pats me on the head in a patronizing manner. "Leave the fighting to the men." **

**My body tenses and I rest the middle finger of my left hand against my thumb. My rage clouds my vision and I clench my jaw hard. Scott leans down behind me until he is level with my face. **

**"Evelyn, don't. Please." He begs in a calm whisper. **

**"Evelyn. Get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you." That goddamn line again! Argh! **

**Before I can stop myself, I click my fingers and watch as the flames dart to Marcus' right ankle. He screams in shock and agony. Everything falls into slow motion as I watch him stumble back, crashing through the group of football players, who scatter immediately. An unstoppable grin claims my face, until it dawns on me what I have just done. Holy crap! I spread my hand subtly next to my hip - ensuring that, if Marcus dares to look up, he doesn't see - and will the flames to return to my palm. They comply. **

**"We need to get out of here!" Jean hisses beside me. And soon, Scott's hand takes my wrist and he is tugging me down the dimly lit street. **

**I glance back at Marcus on the floor. Other than shock, I feel no negative emotion towards what I just did. No guilt, no remorse, nothing. In fact, I feel alive.**


	54. Chapter 54

"Godammit, Evelyn! Why the hell did you just do that?" Scott yells as we all jump into the car. "He deserved it." I mumble, look down as Scott starts the engine and begins to speed back to the institute. "I thought we were going to restrain from using our powers?" Jean comments, as an obvious dig at me and my actions. I resist the strong urge to turn around and snap back at her, instead choosing to simply ignore her. I'm not wasting my breath. "He was just being a guy!" Scott sounds panicked. "You didn't need to set him on fire!" "He's hurt one too many people, I was just giving him what he needed." I cross my arms and slouch back in the passenger seat, sulking. "We could've handled them." Scott sighs. "You're insane." "Maybe I am! If being insane stops my boyfriend from getting attacked, I'm happy with that!" I look out of the window. Why is he so pissy? I just saved him from getting his ass kicked! "Argh! You're so infuriating!" He yells, making the casual chit chat between the teens in the back seat fall to an awkward silence. "I'm sorry I'm not as squeaky clean as the rest of the X-Men!" I state sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I just think that not getting hurt is more important than keeping a positive image." "You have no idea how much impact your actions have, do you?" He sounds like a teacher scolding a child. "Stop treating me like a child! I thought I told you, you will never be my leader!" I turn my face back towards him. His eyes are set on the road and his hands grip the steering wheel tightly. "Stop acting like one! Of course I will; you're in my team!" The silence continues behind us and I know they must be feeling more than awkward right now, but it doesn't stop me. "Me acting like a child? What about you acting like a goddamn dictator?" I clear my throat and put on an extremely low and unrealistic impression of his voice. "'Oh, I'm Scott Summers, do as I say. My X-Men. I know best. Blah blah blah!' It's pathetic!" I hear Bobby laugh quietly behind me. Well, at least someone enjoyed my impression! "I can't be with someone who's so damn irresponsible!" His body because more tense as he growls each word. "Fine!" I snap. "Maybe I shouldn't be an X-Man!" "Maybe I shouldn't be your boyfriend!" He hisses, his tone indicates that my last comment hurt him. "Fine." I say defiantly, turning back to the window. "Fine!" He finishes. Then the car falls into silence. I watch my left hand as I click my fingers. The small flame hovers above my hand. I focus on it, my mind willing its movements, and observe how it twists and turns at my command. I then open up my hand and let the fire retract back into my palm. I repeat this process over and over. "Would you cut that out?" Scott mumbles. I look over to him, holding the flames in my hand. "Why? Scared I'll bring shame to your precious X-Men again?" My tone is ripe with sarcasm. "No. It's annoying." His voice is forceful and strong. "It's therapeutic." I say, shooting him a look. "Ugh. Just stop it!" He turns to look at me quickly, before setting his eyes back on the road. "Ass." I mumble inaudibly at Scott. He hisses something unintelligible in reply. Luckily, we arrive at the institute at that moment. Before the car has even fully come to a stop, I am out. Warren jumps out after me, chasing me up the steps to the mansion. "Evelyn! Wait!" He calls. "Leave me alone!" I order, feeling the familiar lump return in my throat, as I realize what just happened. Did I just lose Scott? "Please?" He begs. I sigh and slow at the top of the steps. "What?" My tone is harsh, but my voice wavers obviously, showing my true emotion. Jean and Bobby walk past us with their heads down. Are they scared of me, or just embarrassed for me? "He'll come round." Warren's voice is calm and soft. "You just need to give him time to calm down. Then you guys can talk it over." "Warren, I-" I now notice Scott walking towards the steps after parking the car. His eyes are on me. Fine. If he's gunna dump me, I'm gunna show him that I don't care. I quickly grab Warren's shirt and pull him to me, making him gasp in surprise. I kiss him, hard. I keep my eyes open and watch Scott climb the steps next to me. "Mature." He moans sarcastically. Ugh! This is gunna be harder than I thought! "Oh, Warren! I have nowhere to sleep tonight. Mind if I share with you?" My voice is sleek and seductive. Warren's expression is one of confusion. "Urrrrr..." "I mind." Scott snaps, taking my hand roughly and tugging me through the door, leaving a puzzled Warren outside alone. "Let go of me!" I protest, tugging my hand away from his. "I can understand your immaturity leading you to the conclusion that kissing him would be a good idea," Scott avoids using Warren's name. "But seriously? Inviting him to bed?" "Well, you don't want me in yours. So I might as well make use of myself." I mumble, inspecting my chipped nail varnish casually. "Listen to yourself!" He yells. "Do you have any idea how stupid you're making yourself look?" "Goodnight, Scott." My voice is strong, the lump in my throat pushed away. "I'll be in Warren's room if you need me." "The hell you will!" He pushes me against the wall, holding my hands above my head and kisses me. I want to hate it. I want to want to push him away. But I don't. Instead, I find it insanely hot. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He carries us towards our bedroom. "This doesn't change anything!" I pant between forceful kisses. "Shut up!" He growls. "Asshole!" I hiss, before kissing him again. "Bitch!" 


	55. Chapter 55

**This is the same as the last chapter but told from Scott's POV. I thought it was important to show how he was feeling. It's not the best, but you can read it if you'd like! :)** As we reach the car, I can't help but yell at Evelyn for her actions. She could've gotten herself in trouble, or worse, she could've gotten hurt! "He deserved it." Her voice is low and her head down. Why won't she look at me? Jean makes a sarcastic comment from the backseat which makes Evelyn noticeably tense "He was just being a guy! You didn't need to set him on fire!" I feel more worried than angry, and I can't hide that panic in my voice. "He's hurt one too many people." She crosses her arms like a sulky teenager. "I was just giving him what he needed!" "We could've handled them." I run a hand through my hair in exasperation. "You're insane." "Maybe I am! If being insane stops my boyfriend from getting attacked, I'm happy with that!" Can she not see what she's done wrong here? Now, my anger surfaces. "Argh! You're so infuriating!" I can't stop my outburst. "I'm sorry I'm not as squeaky clean as the rest of the X-Men!" Can't she see that's not at all what I meant? "I just think that not getting hurt is more important than keeping a positive image." "You have no idea how much impact your actions have, do you?" I take my eyes from the road for a second to look at her. She's still sulking. "Stop treating me like a child! I thought I told you, you will never be my leader!" How can she say that? I thought we agreed on this! "Stop acting like one! Of course I will; you're in my team!" My tone becomes increasingly harsh. "Me acting like a child? What about you acting like a goddamn dictator?" She performs an extremely bad impression of me before calling me pathetic. Jeez! How old is she?! "I can't be with someone who's so damn irresponsible!" My grip tightens on the steering wheel. "Fine! Maybe I shouldn't be an X-Man!" "Maybe I shouldn't be your boyfriend!" I regret the words as soon as they pass my lips. But just as I am about to take them back, she says it… "Fine." She wants me to leave? She doesn't want me anymore? The pain I feel is so strong that all I can do in reply is repeat her response. I notice out of the corner of my eye that she slumps into her seat and begins playing with the fire in her left hand. I can't help but watch it behind my glasses. "Would you cut that out?" My voice sounds weak now. "Why? Scared I'll bring shame to your precious X-Men again?" She pulls a face. I tell her I think it's annoying. But it must be obvious that's a lie. Her showing off her beautiful ability just emphasizes everything I've just so easily let go of. "It's therapeutic." She mumbles. Her voice is just as addictive as her. I feel the heartbreak burn through my chest. I can't take it anymore. "Ugh. Just stop it!" I snap. She mumbles something unintelligible, probably an insult. "Scott, you idiot!" I hiss, scolding myself in such a way that no one around me can hear. I am thankful for how quickly we reach the institute. I don't think I could face the awkward silence that emanates from the backseats. As soon as I pull up outside, Evelyn exits the car, slamming the door hard behind her. Of course, Warren quickly follows her. Ugh! Keep your hands off her, feather boy! I sigh and put my face in my hands as the others head inside. I'm such an idiot! I park the car quickly, jogging back towards the steps up to the entrance. I need to talk to her. I glance up when I reach the base of the steps, and notice that Evelyn still stands by the door and she's... She's kissing Warren! What the hell?! My fists clench at my side, but I manage to restrain from running up to them and punching him in the face for the second time. I know this isn't his fault. I know Evelyn. She's doing this to get back at me. I push my anger to the back of my mind and instead settle for making a sarcastic comment, mocking her lack of maturity. "Oh, Warren!" I stop at the door when I hear her voice behind me. What's she doing? "I have nowhere to sleep tonight. Mind if I share with you?" Hell no! "I mind." I state, unable to stop myself. There's no way she's going to bed with anyone but me! I take her hand and pull her inside. "Let go of me!" She pulls hand from mine. "I can understand your immaturity leading you to the conclusion that kissing him would be a good idea," I can't hide the anger from my voice. "But seriously? Inviting him to bed?" "Well, you don't want me in yours. So I might as well make use of myself." No! I'll always want you! You're crazy! "Listen to yourself! Do you have any idea how stupid you're making yourself look?" I try hard to mask my hurt, and I think I succeed. "Goodnight, Scott. I'll be in Warren's room if you need me." "The hell you will!" I let my anger, hurt and frustration free now. I push her against the wall, unable to control myself, and kiss her passionately. She needs to know that's she's mine! To my surprise, she doesn't push me away; instead she wraps her legs around my waist and leans into the kiss. Damn, I love this girl! "This doesn't change anything!" I wonder temporarily if she's trying to convince me or herself. "Shut up!" I command, and of course, she doesn't obey. "Asshole!" Her voice is harsh, but I can't help but smile through our anger. "Bitch!" I growl, before carrying her to our room, our lips never disconnecting. 


	56. Chapter 56

I wake before Scott and quickly slip out of bed. I don't want him to wake up with me in his arms. I don't want to be vulnerable around him. Neither of us deserves that after last night. I walk slowly over to the wardrobe and pull open the drawers below it to retrieve my clothes. This could've been the last time I wake in this room. It's a weird thought.  
"Evelyn." Scott's tired voice speaks up behind me. I stop what I'm doing immediately.  
"I- I have to go." I stutter before walking quickly to the door.  
"Please. We should talk." He sounds calm, maybe even compassionate? _No! I can't deal with this now!_  
"I'm sorry. I-" I exit the room quickly, cutting off the sentence that I didn't even know the end of.  
I fall against the wall outside and slide down it slowly until I'm am sat awkwardly on the floor. This is too much. I love him. That much I know is true. I love him with all of my heart. But I don't deserve him. I don't deserve the X-Men. He's right, I _am_irresponsible. But that's never going to change. I will always choose the safety of my friends over hiding my mutant abilities. I will always do what I believe is right, even if Scott disagrees. I will always be my own person, not tied down to a team like the X-Men. The main point being, _no_, I'm not really an X-Man at all. They don't want me with them anymore than I want to obey Scott's every order. I mess things up. They must see that by now? I sigh heavily. _What am I going to do?_  
The door opens beside me and Scott steps out, stopping as soon as he notices me.  
"I-" his voice is weak. He clears his throat before continuing with a stronger, harsher tone. "I'm going to class. You should probably go back to bed."  
"No, I'll come with you." I say forcefully.  
"But you need to-" he stops himself. _That's right, Cyclops. You're not my leader or my boyfriend anymore! You can't order me around_. "Fine."  
I stand and start off down the hall, not giving Scott the opportunity to catch up. With me walking at such a pace, we reach the classroom in no time.  
"Ah, Evelyn." The professor speaks up as I enter the room. "It's nice to see you back in class."  
"Yeah, I got fed up of bed rest a while ago." I mumble as a dig at Scott's recent actions and rules.  
"Do take a seat." He gestures kindly to the selection of seats before him, three of which are already taken up by the other X-Men. I quickly select the seat next to Warren, pointedly placing my hand on his leg, before glancing up at Scott, whose eyes are locked on mine as he takes the seat next to Jean.  
Class passes quickly, even though most of it felt like a battle between me and Scott. It was like a challenge to see who could make the other more jealous. I'd bite my lip and whisper things to Warren, whilst subtly running my hands over his body. Scott, however, took the more considered approach of doing things to Jean that he knows I love. He would brush locks of hair from her face, flash her 'that smile'... _Ugh! It was disgusting!_  
"You're so pathetic." I whisper to him as I pass his chair when leaving the room.  
"Evelyn..." He sighs and stands, following me quickly.  
"No." I say simply, holding up my hand to silence him as I head down the long corridor to our- his- room. I need to pick up my stuff. I'm moving back home tonight - my first step in alienating myself completely from the X-Men. Still, he follows me, nearly jogging to catch up. "Go away, Scott!"  
"No! No, I've got something I need to say." He doesn't sound angry. He sounds... _Scared?_  
"I don't want to hear it." I hiss bluntly, pushing the door to his room open roughly.  
"I give up!" He yells, and I hear the footsteps behind me come to an abrupt stop. "I want you to know, I give up now."  
_He gives up? On us? On me?_ The hurt blooms in my chest. I stop and look back at him for the first time.  
"Wh- What do you mean?" _Damn it! I can't look weak now!_ He begins to walk towards me slowly, as if I'm a fragile woodland creature that could scamper at any moment.  
"I mean," he reaches me and I can't stop myself looking up at him. _Why don't I push him back? Why don't I walk away? _"I give up pretending that I can move on. I can't, Evelyn. Pretending to feel for Jean the same way I feel for you... I can't- I couldn't- You're different."  
"Great," I say sarcastically, regaining my sassy attitude. _Yes!_ "I'm going to kiss Warren goodbye before I move out officially."  
He tenses at the mention of Warren's name. I resist the urge to smile at his actions.  
"Don't lie to me, Evelyn. Don't tell me you feel for him what you feel for me!" His voice is stronger now. The many recent incidents surrounding Warren seem to have made him sort of sensitive to the mutant's name.  
"I-" _Of course I don't, Scott, I could never love anyone like I love you._ I don't let me thoughts escape - that would be weak. "I don't know how I feel. I need to get to know him more intimately."  
"That answer proved I'm right. And the fact that the idea of you _'knowing him intimately'_ makes me feel physically sick, shows that I feel just as much - if not more - for you." He takes my hands in his and I pull them away immediately.  
"Scott, I'm not- We're too different. You don't understand how I'm feeling about this whole thing." My voice softens again.  
"Actually, I think I do." He somehow steps even closer. "We need to talk."

**_**Will they get back together? Or is this the end of Evelyn's journey with Scott and the X-Men? These chapters have been especially challenging, but hopefully I'll be getting back into more interesting action scenes soon. Keep commenting!**_**


	57. Chapter 57

**This is another chapter told from Scott's POV. I decided that I would challenge myself to base his whole speech here around the lyrics of the acoustic love song entitled 'Sleep Well, Darling' by the spectacular post-hardcore band, Secrets. Please check them out. They're so underappreciated!** I hold my hands firm at my sides. It may seem that it's just a method to make me seem stronger and more confident, but it's not. It's the only way I can stop them from shaking. What if she doesn't listen? What if she leaves me for good? What if I'm all alone again? I've messed everything up so badly! "Evelyn, this is tearing me apart." I start, quickly steadying my wavering voice. "I really didn't know that love was this goddamn difficult." She opens her mouth to speak. I raise my hand to silence. "I know." I say simply, letting her know that I understand that she does not want to listen to this. "I'm just thinking that maybe I can fix this. By explaining where we went wrong, maybe I can mend this!" She sighs and relaxes into her stance, showing me that she's willing to listen. I suppress a smile. "Okay, where to start? Ummm..." I tap my fingers nervously against my thigh. "So joining the X-Men, becoming a leader, I think this is a good change in my life. It's just... It feels like that change has changed how you feel about me... Like you don't like me, or need me, as much as before." I take her hand and pull her over to sit next to me on our bed. I can't let her leave this room yet. If she goes now, she may never come back to me. "I know you think going out as an independent mutant, fighting for what you think is right seems like a great idea, but honestly, you're running away from things that will matter more than you know, in the future. By doing this, you'll be fighting a cause that will never need you, as much as we do." I take occasional deep breaths to keep me from stammering and to avoid the inevitable wavering in my voice that comes with so much emotion. "Scott, you're doing it again!" Her tone sounds irritated, but she controls it well, sighing simply. "This is about me and you, but you're bringing it back to the team." "Oh. Ummm..." Crap! I don't talk about my emotions! I push myself to search my mind for the correct words for what I feel for her, but nothing seems enough. "I thought that this whole thing would be so easy. I was so naive to think that I could cope with loosing you. There are things that will remain here when you leave, things that will remind me how difficult. This bed," I run my hand across the duvet. "I don't think I could ever stop smelling your scent on my pillow. And then, on top of that, the memories of everything that has happened here between us. No matter what I try, every time I enter this room, I'll be reminded that this is the place where I told you that I love you. I'll lay down to sleep and as soon as I lock my eyes shut and remove my glasses, my mind will bloom into images of your smile, and I'll pray that I might be lucky enough to occupy one of your dreams." I place my hand over hers, which rests lightly on the duvet between us. She doesn't pull away, just keeps her eyes fixed on my face. "The worst thing is, as much as those memories will tear me apart every single day, I'll never want to lose them. I'd never want to be without them, because if I was, I will have lost the last piece of you that I held onto." "Scott," She stops, as if the words were stolen from her perfect lips. "I guess all I've been trying to explain is that every time I think of you, my mind just says 'don't go'!" That's it. I can't say anymore now. I have to let her make her own decision. "I just can't handle being bossed around anymore," Her voice is quiet, almost inaudible. "I know I've told you this before, but you didn't listen. I don't want to be treated like a child. If I make a decision, I don't want to be criticized for it - I can beat myself up about it fine on my own!" "We just want you safe. If anyone found out about your mutation-" "I wouldn't care. As long as you and the rest of my friends and family were safe." Her words cut through mine. "Listen, I can handle taking orders from you, and following rules. But if I disagree with them, I won't do either of those things. That's just who I am." "And I love who you are." I begin to sound increasingly needy. "Which brings us onto the next point - our relationship. You were so focused on training and me getting better, that I felt completely disconnected from you at points." She sighs. "You've been so intent on perfecting your new 'job' and not letting the X-Men down, that sometimes I've been considering looking to Warren for the slightest bit of company and compassion when I'm locked in your room waiting for midday to arrive." No! She can't think I don't care for her! "I did that because I need to protect you. I can't bare you getting hurt again, Evelyn!" "This is exactly was I was saying. Stop acting like I need protection!" The anger returns to her voice. "I am a damn powerful mutant, and I know that! Once, I've perfected this technique Bobby's been teaching me, I'll be able to make my gift more reliable and more accessible. I can kick ass just as well - if not better - than you." Ouch. Easy on the ego! "I know. But you are - were - my girlfriend, I can't help but worry about you!" "I love you, Scott. But will that ever be enough?" Her head falls slightly with her mood. "You tell me. Are you going to stay with the X-Men - more importantly - with me? Or are you going to leave me for a life where no one knows how spectacular you really are?" 


	58. Chapter 58

I can't possibly stay here, can I? I mean, all of the things Scott just explained seemed like perfectly valid solutions and reasons for the sources of my worry, but that doesn't mean he'll stick to his word. Can I handle potentially being ordered around by the guy I love for the rest of my life? "Okay, I have a proposal for you." I state confidently, but my mind is filled with anything but confidence. "Of course." His tone is controlled and firm, but I can hear the slight fear within it. "I will stay here-" "Oh thank god, Evelyn! I was so-" "If," I say loudly, pushing into the sentence he used to cut me off. "If you agree to my rules." "Okay," I notice the hesitancy in the word. I know he doesn't really want me making any rules. After all, I am pretty damn irresponsible. "Rule number one, I will never be a complete member of the X-Men. I will stick to using my black suit and you will not address me as a team mate in public. I will refrain from showing any obvious connection to you and will try my hardest to ensure that you guys are still seen in the positive way that you should be. This means that I will travel with you in the X-Jet, but we shall exit the plane at different points." I keep my voice firm. "If any of you are asked to comment on the X-Men in public, you are not to connect me to yourselves in any way. Is that understood?" "Yeah, I guess." Scott looks puzzled. "But you are a part-" "No. That is rule number one. And I will not change my mind about that. It's for your own good." I clear my throat before continuing. "Although I will not be a complete member of the X-Men, I will still obey your orders. That is, if I think that they are appropriate. I will try to be more mature, responsible and understanding regarding this in the future, as, after all, you're the leader for a reason. But I will still object if I think the order puts you in danger, or is just plain stupid." "Okay..." I can tell that Scott's mind is working hard to process my words. "Rule number three," I allow my tone to soften slightly. "You have to promise that, no matter how hectic life gets, we'll have at least one night a week where we relax and just be normal seventeen year olds. Take me on a cheesy date, go to a party or concert, you know, just fun stuff." "Of course!" He smiles for the first time now. "And finally," My stronger tone returns. "Rule number four. This is the most important one. You just have to let me be me. Yes, I'll act stupid. Yes, I'll make pretty big mistakes sometimes. But I can't have you constantly watching over me and treating me like a child that needs protection. I'm not a child, Scott. I'm your girlfriend. And I'm almost eighteen now. I need you to just let me do what I want, and not yell at me for doing it. Please, tell me you can do that?" "I-" "Or at least tell me that you'll try?" I can feel my words turn into a beg. "I can try. I just-" He sighs and stops himself. "Yes, Evelyn, I'll try." "I don't want to leave you, Scott. I love you, and no one understands me like you do. But you have to promise you'll respect my rules, even if you don't like them, and I'll do the same for you." I place my hand on his cheek and run my thumb over his soft skin gently. "Okay, I promise." He sounds determined, which makes me think that he's not just saying this to make me stay. "I love you too. Loosing you is not something I'm ready for right now." "So, we're going to get through this?" I feel the smile creep to my lips for the first time in too long. "We're going to get through everything, Ardor! I can't let you go." He returns my smile. "Please be my girlfriend again?" "I thought you'd never ask!" I laugh, pulling him in for a hug. Part of me is still filled with worry that he will not live up to his promise, but I push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I need to give him a chance. "Please let me kiss you?" He begs, softly running his fingers through my hair, just the way I like it. "I've been aching to since I saw you with your hands all over Warren this morning. That really-" "Shut up." I cut him off and kiss his lips. He returns the action and wraps his arms around my body, pulling me to him. I feel at home again in his arms. Leaving him would've been the biggest mistake I could've ever made. I can't believe I even considered it. "Scott," I pull away from his lips. "Do you really think what I did to Marcus was wrong?" "Yes." The word is strong and definite. "Oh," I look down at my hands, which are settled in my lap. "But I also see why you did it. And if I had been in your position, and someone was threatening you, I would've done the same thing." He lifts my chin so that I look at him. "Thank you, for trying to protect me, I mean. But don't in the future. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got for hurt standing up for me. Or if you exposed yourself for the same reason." "But-" "No, this is a new one of my rules." He kisses me. "I know you probably won't stick to it, but please try?" I nod. I will try. I will consider each situation more in the future. Dealing with Marcus in that way probably wasn't the most mature thing to do. "So, what are we doing about rule number three this week?" His voice is lighter and more cheerful now. "Number three?" I giggle. I can't remember which one was which. "Yeah, going out and being normal teenagers." He kisses my forehead before standing and offering me his hand. "We should go clubbing!" I offer excitedly, taking his hand and letting him pull me up to stand in front of him. He laughs. "We're seventeen. Isn't that illegal or something?" I know he wouldn't usually want to go anywhere near a club. "I know a few places that don't check for ID." I shrug casually. "Plus, we're hardly going to be drinking much, are we?" I click my fingers between us and a small flame ignites, before I catch it in my palm, causing it to disappear. "Good point. Wait. You sound like you've been to a lot of clubs." He places his hand on my waist and pulls me towards him slightly - typical possessive Scott. "Me and Sara used to go a lot when we were single." I shrug off his comment. "I don't like the sound of that." He pulls me closer. "The idea of you meeting boys... Ugh." He shudders slightly, making me giggle. "You know I've never felt this way about anyone else, Scott Summers. Stop worrying so much!" I tiptoe and place a quick kiss on his nose. "Fine. You can take me clubbing." He sighs. "Great! We leave at eight." 


	59. Chapter 59

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asks, pulling on the hem of my carefully selected black crop top. "Isn't it a bit... Suggestive?" "I like it." I state, guiding his hands down to my hips, away from the top. "It gets really hot when you're dancing." "But what if guys get the wrong idea?" His expression is one of worry. "They won't." I kiss him quickly. "We're going out to celebrate getting back together, so I'm guessing I probably won't leave your arms most of the time." "I'm not sure clubbing is a good idea, now that I think about it. I mean, you still don't have complete control of your abilities, what if something happened?" I step back from him slightly, before flicking my hair and feeling the familiar warmth return. Ahh, I've missed this. Although creating the flames in the subtle way Bobby has been teaching me is more convenient, it's more difficult and nowhere near as powerful. I let my hand collect a large ball of flames as it runs through my hair. I then flick my wrist towards Scott casually. "What the-" He stumbles backwards in surprise. I stop the flames before the touch him. "I think you underestimate my powers, Mr Summers." I turn my hand slowly and watch as the flames twist around his body at my command, encasing him in a cage of fire. "You know, I really don't feel comfortable with this." Scott calls over the roar of the flames. I laugh, before spreading my palms and ordering the flames to return to me with my thoughts. They do immediately. I then take a few strong breaths and let the fire in my hair retract too. "Never do that again." Scott pants, obviously slightly freaked out. I giggle. "Sorry." I kiss him quickly as an apology. "But, like I said, you really underestimate me sometimes." "Okay. So you have pretty good control!" He laughs. "But don't get cocky. Setting your boyfriend on fire is not the best way to say 'I love you'!" "Fine," I sigh, emphasizing my obvious sarcasm. "I love you. Is that better?" "Much." He wraps his strong arms around my waist in the now more than familiar way that makes me feel so at home. "I love you too." "Now are we going out or what?" I ask excitedly, breaking the romantic moment. He sighs heavily. "Do we have to?" "But you promised!" I whine, pouting like a child. "Fine, fine!" He says, dismissively. "Thank you!" I kiss him. "Okay, I'm gunna try really hard not to think about the kind of guys you've met here." Scott states when we pull up outside one of mine and Sara's favourite party destination. "Oh, relax, Cyclops!" I kiss him on the cheek. "Don't be so jealous!" "You know, I have noticed you only call me that at certain points." He raises his eyebrows at me. "Cyclops is my possessive, moody boyfriend, who doesn't understand this thing called 'fun'. Scott is my sweet, romantic, relaxed love who I enjoy spending time with immensely." I explain matter-of-factly, before winking at him cheekily. "Wait. Are you saying you don't-" "I'm saying," I cut him off. "Relax and have some fun, Scott." "Yeah, I'm not sure that's a good idea." He mumbles. "Scott!" I exclaim. Why is he being so moody? "I'm being serious! You promised we could have fun at least once a week - normal, seventeen year old student fun!" "I know. I'm sorry." He cuts off the engine and we exit the car. "Come on." I take his hand. "It'll be fun!" "You'd tell me a one-on-one training session with Warren would be fun if you wanted me to do it." He smirks to himself at his comment. "Who says it wouldn't?" I laugh. "I think 'awkward' would be an understatement." The music grows louder as we progress towards the club. "If you guys gave each other a chance, I think you could be really good friends." It's true. When they work together within the team, they can do some pretty amazing things. That was proven that night they rescued me from the cube of water. "Hmm." Is the only reply I get, showing me that he knows I'm right. Upon entering the club I am immediately struck by how strange this place with different company. I'd never usually bother to observe my surroundings when I came here with Sara. We were there to dance, drink and have fun, what did it matter what the surroundings were? But somehow, Scott seems to make me more aware of every sound, sight and smell that surrounds us. I notice the girls dancing provocatively on the platforms and can't help myself from judging them, yet just a few months ago, that was me and Sara. Is this how people viewed us? The smell of stale sweat is almost repulsive, and I am forced to ask myself how I've never noticed it before. The music is far too loud - so much so that I feel a slight stab of pain where the vibrations flow over my still healing gunshot wound. Yet, despite all of these negatives, I still feel the undeniable pull of the atmosphere. This place is so addictive. I can't help but feel the immediate confidence that emanates from my body when I'm here. Clubs are the kind of places where I can relax, let my hair down, so to speak. I feel free here. Sexy, confident and free. I feel the tug of temptation and submit to it, tightening my grip on Scott's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. "Woah!" He exclaims, but continues to follow me. "What are we doing?" "Dancing, silly!" I laugh and begin to move my hips in the clichéd, feminine way that I am expected to. Scott looks unbelievably awkward. "I need a drink." He sighs, making me laugh more. "Are you bowing down to fun, Mr Summers?" I ask in mock surprise. "No, I just think I need something to take my mind off this place." He shrugs. "Well, this place and the fact that I can't dance." I giggle. "Stay here." "No, no, no!" He takes my arms as I begin to walk towards the bar. We have to shout over the loud, intrusive beat of the music. "What if-" "Scott," I say his naming in a warning tone. "You promised not to treat me like a child. The bar is like ten feet away, how bad can it get?" "Okay, but straight there and back." I don't reply. Instead, I opt to walk away and ignore the fact that that specific comment was still kind of a way of Scott treating me like a child. Once I reach the bar, I am served almost immediately. That's one of the benefits of being a girl in a provocative top! I lean casually against the bar as the bartender mixes our drinks beside me. "Hey." A firm, male voice with a strong Australian twang to it speaks up behind me. I sigh. Scott is not gunna like this! I turn to face the guy behind me. He is relatively tall, but does not quite reach the same height as Scott. His face possesses strong, masculine features which contrast with his smooth blonde hair and, I have to admit, he is quite attractive. He looks around the same age as me and Scott, possibly a year or so older. Although his stance and body language suggest that he is a nice enough boy, there is something in his eyes that sends a shiver down my spine. I notice that he flicks something between the fingers of his left hand, which is leant on the bar. On closer examination, I identify that it is a lighter. Fire. My mind immediately ignites at the thought. My obsession with flames is probably unhealthy now. I guess it's something to do with my mutation. I push the thought to the back of my mind. "Hi." I say politely, before taking our drinks and walking back towards Scott. "Wait!" The boy places his right hand on my shoulder and, for some reason, I stop. "You wanna dance?" "Sorry," I shrug, keeping the sweet innocent tone in my voice. "I came here with someone." "Just one dance?" I turn to face him again now. "I'm John." "Evelyn." I say sweetly. "It's nice to meet you John but I really should get back." "Come on," He smiles warmly. "Is your boyfriend really that tight?" He runs his hand slowly down my arm. Okay, this is getting creepy. I turn and walk again, though I can feel him following me. Luckily, I reach Scott almost immediately. I am silently thankful for the small size of the club. I pass Scott his drink. He takes it with one hand whilst placing the other possessively on the small of my back. John walks by awkwardly. That's right, creep! Back off! "If he had touched you one more time, I swear I would've blasted him right through that wall." Scott growls, his body noticeably tense. "Who was that guy anyway?" "I don't know. He said his name was John." I'm not lying. I don't really know him. But I can't help the feeling that there was some strange sort of connection between us, something unspoken and dangerous. Something I definitely won't be telling Scott about. 


	60. Chapter 60

Who was this mysterious boy called John? What was this strange connection we had? And why does is make me feel so uneasy to think about it? "Evelyn," Scott's voice in my ear snaps me from my daydream and pulls me back to reality, and the club. Scott and I are on our fourth drink now, although I'm still not sure how I convinced him to let me consume that much alcohol. Despite this, my mind is clear. I've never been a lightweight; alcohol does not affect me much. Scott, however, has not had much to eat today, and is noticeably tipsy, which makes me giggle to myself. Mr Serious is having fun! I turn to face him and kiss his lips softly. We are towards the edge of the dance floor, but still surrounded by other students. "Yeah?" I reply, Scott's perfect smile pushing any thought of John from my mind. "I really think we should get home." His voice is low and seductive. "I need to be alone with you. Now." I swat him lightly on the arm. "Be good!" I hiss laughing. "No." He growls and kisses me with so much force and passion that I almost fall backwards. I return the kiss, but with less enthusiasm. As much as I could never turn down a delicious make out session with my gorgeous boyfriend, I feel now is not the time nor place. I pull away from him gently. "Go call a cab." I command over the loud music. I expect him to object, insist that he is capable of driving. But he doesn't. Instead, he takes out his phone and heads outside. I smile to myself, Scott and alcohol is a good combination. He's so much less possessive! I return our glasses to the bar, and leave a generous tip for the bartender, before heading to the exit to find Scott. As soon as I exit the club, a strong, harsh figure steps into my path. "Hello again." "Oh! It's you." I gasp in surprise. The man I had previously discovered was named John stands before me, towering above me. Damn, he's intimidating. "How about that dance?" He leers. A small shiver creeps down my spine, but I have no inclination to move. "Sorry, I'm leaving now." I state strongly. "Come on, just stay with me a second." He insists. "No. I really have to-" the takes hold of me arm. "Let go of me." My voice is calm but firm. "Please, Evelyn. I just want to talk." The way he uses my name like a friend really creeps me out. "Let go of me now!" I order, the calmness slowly fading from my voice. "This is-" "No!" I yell. "Get off me, you creep." His grip tightens on my arm. What the hell?! That's it! I click my fingers on my non-restrained left hand and a ball of flames appears in my palm. "Get away from me, or I'll burn that pretty blonde hair right off your head, I swear to God!" The anger in my voice makes it almost unrecognizable. He laughs and releases my arm, but does not step away. It is now that I notice the flames escaping from my hand, like a snake following the tune of a pipe player. What the-? I let my eyes trail the path of the flames until I notice their destination. John's hands! What? The fire weaves elegantly between the fingers on both of his hands, which are stretched out between us. "Wha- How?" I stutter. "Pyrokinesis is not a common mutation." He watches the fire in his hands. "It's unbelievably rare to find two people with this unique talent in the same area." In a second, he flicks his hands up and towards me. The fire tumbles towards my face at lightning speed, and I lift my left hand as a reflex action. The flames flow into my palm and disappear. Yet, all this time, my eyes have not strayed from the boy in front of me. "You can-" "Yes, I can manipulate fire, like you. But," He takes a step forward and I counter it with a step back. "You can do more than just that, can't you? You can create fire too." "I- I-" I take a deep breathe to suppress the stutter that has claimed my lips with my anxiety about this situation. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this, here, with you." "Call me." He slips a piece of paper into my right hand, making me jump at the contact. "Do you have a real name?" "What?" Shock has claimed my brain now, nothing makes sense. "You know - a mutant name." I scan the area quickly. How can he talk about being a mutant so loud in public? "I'm Pyro." "Ardor." I say without thinking. "They call me Ardor." "Well, I'll see you around, Ardor." He walks into the darkness and soon disappears into the night. Suddenly, a strong hand on my shoulder startles me. Damn. I'm so jumpy tonight. "I've been looking for you!" Scott's familiar voice calms me immediately. I turn to face him and smile. "Where have you- Evelyn, you're so pale! You look like you've seen a ghost!" "No, I'm fine." I assure him. "When's the taxi getting here?" **Short chapter, sorry. Hope you're enjoying the Movella so far. What do you think of adding in Pyro? And what is your opinion on how I've presented him?** 


	61. Chapter 61

I run the small scrap of paper through my fingers as I lie in our comfortable bed at the institute. Scott is out one on of his secret lessons with the professor that he still won't tell me anything about. As it's a Saturday, I have no need to get up, other than to go to visit my mum, which won't be until later in the day anyway. I've managed to keep John's note hidden from Scott since I received it last night. I don't think he would approve, he definitely wouldn't trust John. But the undeniable connection we had forces me to ignore the voice in my head that tells me to forget about the other fire mutant. I unravel the screwed up paper in my hand. The edges are singed, as if to remind me of his - our - abilities. An average cell phone number is sprawled across the centre of the paper, but it is not that that catches my attention. Instead, it's the short note at the bottom. Pyrokinesis can give you everything you want from life; you just need to let me teach you how to use it to your full potential. Pyro x Why did he sign as 'Pyro' and not John? Why did he put a kiss? That doesn't seem very fiery or manly! What does he mean 'my full potential'? Am I not making the most of myself? The questions pull and pluck at my brain, making my head ache. So I decide to hide the note away in my pillowcase before shutting my eyes and letting myself drift off back to sleep. "Hey!" I feel hands on my shoulder rocking me awake. "Hey, Evelyn. We've got our first mission." I open my eyes and yawn, before smiling at the beautiful site above me. Scott is dressed in his uniform and looks unbelievable gorgeous. He takes my hand and pulls on it lightly. "Come on, sleepy head! Time to go!" He kisses my forehead before turning to leave the room. "Your uniform's at the end of the bed. Be as quick as you can." I sit up slowly. I want to hurry up, but I'm just too tired! Still, I push myself to go faster, slipping into the tight, black catsuit and placing the eye mask delicately over my face. Is this what it feels like to be a superhero? I stumble awkwardly towards the door, trying to put my boots on as I walk. I fall through the doorway with a screech, but am caught by Scott, who waits impatiently outside. "Come on!" He prompts, taking my hand. He pulls me through corridors that I have never seen before, down into the lower levels of the institute. We slip through some sliding doors and enter an indoor launch pad, in the middle of which is the X-Jet. Bobby leans against it looking more than impatient, which almost makes me laugh. "Hurry up!" He calls over the engine as we get closer, nearly sprinting now (which is murder in these shoes). Once we reach the jet, Scott pushes me inside quickly. I struggle to regain my balance but manage to stand up straight again within a few seconds. Scott directs me to one of the plush, comfy looking seats. Each seat is about a meter away from the next. The seat that Scott has pointed out for me is in the very middle of the plane, next to Jean. Bobby and Warren occupy the two chairs behind us. Where's Scott sitting? I lower myself into the seat before shooting the tall brunette a confused look. "This is the surprise I was telling you about!" He says with childlike happiness. "I've learnt to fly the X-Jet! The professor has been teaching me since we met and he says I have a natural talent for it. I'm going to be a pilot like my dad!" "Oh, Scott!" I exclaim happily. I know how much this means to him, and how big this step is for him, after he lost his family in a plane. "I'm so-" "Cyclops." The professor summons Scott from the front of the jet. We're using our code names? "Sure. Sorry, professor." He kisses me quickly and whispers that he loves me, before heading to the sea of controls at the head of the plane. The trip is spent mostly in silence for me. There is chatting going on all around me, but I don't feel like I should join in. I'm not a true X-Man now. Instead, I listen in to what's happening at the front of the jet. The professor gives Scott calm, subtle instructions as he flies us smoothly through the air. The professor's words were right; this must be yet another thing that Scott has a natural talent for! You would never think that this boy had only been flying for around a month. "Ardor!" I turn around when I hear Warren call me from behind. I can't help but cringe at the use of my code name. This is weird! "Uh huh?" I sing back gently, trying to act as normal as possible. "You know what's going on, right? Where we're going, and why?" I take a moment to observe his outfit. He looks nice. Know that I know him better; it seems to suit him more. I notice that his wings are awkwardly cramped up against the seat's back rest. Is that not uncomfortable? "I've been asleep all morning." I reply, yawning to enforce my point. "Lazy!" Bobby laughs, making me smile. "Whatever," Warren shrugs, temporarily demonstrating his young age. "Basically, there's been a fire attack in down town New York. No one's hurt at the moment, but a few are trapped. That's why we're going." "Couldn't we just rescue a cat from a tree or something, Angel?" I roll my eyes. This is so clichéd. "Get this!" Bobby speaks up, ignoring my comment. "The professor says the source is a fire mutant - like you!" Oh no. John. 


	62. Chapter 62

Scott lands the jet lightly in an abandoned parking lot. The team rushes out immediately, but of course, I stick behind for a minute or so. I exit the jet once they are about 100ft away and almost out of sight. I ignite my hair immediately. I know we're supposed to be extinguishing (ugh, I hate that word) the fire, but I feel safer and more useful this way. I notice the noise before anything the familiar roar of flames, the commanding voices of the fire fighters, the terrified shrieks of civilians, begging for their loved ones to be rescued. And then, I see my team. They work so efficiently, of course. Bobby has created a large wall of ice in front of the fire, to prevent the spread of the flames. Jean uses her telekinesis to push the flames apart that block the path of the fire fighters. I see Warren swoop gracefully into a fourth story window of a burning building and feel the fear pulse in my chest - this is real, we could lose any one of us today. "Evelyn. Can you hear me?" Scott's voice breaks through my daze, into my mind. I scan the area and see him about 50ft away. He shoots a falling metal beam with his powerful optic blasts, deflecting it and so, ensuring it does not crush the working fire fighters below it. He's such a hero. "How can you communicate with me telepathically?" I think strongly, hoping he can hear me. I watch as the fire fighters he just saved stare at him in awe and fear. "Jean has built a temporary bridge between our minds, so that you can distance yourself from us, as you wished." Even his thoughts are organized and calm. He truly is the perfect leader. "But, right now, we really need you to absorb as much of the fire as you can, okay? Bobby and Jean are working on holding the flames back, but only you can stop this, Evelyn. "Okay." I try to make my thoughts sound strong like his, but my apprehension is more than evident. I rush forward and soon I am stood in the centre of the burning street. With my hair alight, it is not long before I am spotted. "She must be working with him - the one who did this!" One man cries in fear, as I raise my hands up to the buildings on each side of the street. "Run!" I then close my eyes and will the flames to come to me. For a moment, nothing happens, but then I feel the full force of the fire hit me from both sides. There's so much of it. But I can't let go. I have to do this! I let my eyes slide open. I can't see anything but flames; I must be encased in them. I feel my eyes start to water as the pressure of the fire pushes against me more and more. Every bone in my body goes from a dull ache to a harsh pain. "S-Scott..." I try hard to focus my thoughts. "I-I can't take much more!" "Just a few more seconds, you're almost there!" He begs in my mind. I have to do this for Scott. "Argh!" I scream, unable to hold in the sounds of my pain. And then, it stops. The last of the fire around my body seeps into my skin and there are no more flames in sight, even my hair now extinguished. I have absorbed it all. Every ember. Every flicker of heat. It's all mine! The pain fades almost immediately and is replaced by the sense of raw power. I feel the fire pulsing through my blood and I feel alive. I want fire. I want it all. This power feels incredible. I have to- Strong hands taking my shoulders pull me from my thoughts. "Evelyn, I can hear what you're thinking. You need to calm down and get out of here!" Scott's voiced is laced with panic and concern. Why has he suddenly lost his calm demeanour? "You don't understand, Scott. This power... It feels-" "No, Evelyn, it's too much for you. You need to leave, now!" He cuts me off. Does he really think I'm too weak to control this? It's fire! I was born to control it! "Please. I'm begging you!" "No!" I exclaim, pushing him off me. "I can-" I stop, when I see my reflection in the thin lens of his visor. My eyes are two bright orbs of glowing yellow light. I look like a monster! Is this what this much power does to me? Part of my mind still fights my sane thoughts, telling me to burn it all. Burn down the buildings I just saved. Burn the street to ashes. Burn the people. Burn Scott. But I focus my sane mind to overthrow these thoughts. Scott's right, I need to get out of here! To somewhere I can expel the excess flames safely. "Warren!" I can hear Scott's voice, but it sounds distant, although he is holding me in his arms. The strain of suppressing my negative thoughts is tiring me. "Get her out of here, please. Get her somewhere safe." "Scott, p-please. H-help me." I stutter, my voice nearly inaudible. I feel my sane and insane thoughts fight each other; it won't be long until I lose this fight. I'm going to kill them all. My team - the people I love. I'm going to murder them. Warren takes me in his arms and I let my body sag into his grip, I need all my energy in my mind right now. I feel us lift from the ground, but see nothing as my eyes slip closed. He's going to get me away in time, I won't hurt anyone. I- I feel the pull of the power inside me. I sense the pleasure that comes with it. Although part of my mind says 'no' I feel that I must give in to it. I open my eyes and look up at the boy who is flying me hundreds of feet above the ground. He glances down at me. "No, Evelyn, please. Hold on for a bit longer." He begs. But his pleading just fuels my feeling of power and superiority. "We're almost there!" I don't want to suppress it anymore! It feels so good. I want it all to burn. I want him to burn. I flick my hand upwards and a burning ember ignites his right wing. He screams in pain and I feel the satisfaction throughout my body. Now, I let my flames engulf my entire body and feel his arms pull away from me, in reflex reaction. And finally, I'm falling. 


End file.
